


Searching

by 420alo



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 55,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alo/pseuds/420alo
Summary: Takes place when Maggie was briefly "dating" Tim Dillon and Bianca had just started working at Enchantment.Bianca finds herself falling deeper in love with Maggie and thinks getting away from Pine Valley for a while might be a good idea.  What happens when she tells Maggie she's leaving?
Relationships: Bianca Montgomery/Maggie Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fanfic back when Maggie was briefly "dating" Tim Dillon and Bianca had just started working at Enchantment. This jumps off from that point and goes it's own way. Most of this story is for Teen and Up but there are a handful of chapters that are definitely for adults only. I will put a note at the top of those chapters about the adult theme.

Chapter One

She should be happy. She had a great life. She had been working at her mother’s cosmetics company for a month and it was going really well. She felt like a viable contributor to the company’s continued success. She was also bonding with her mother anew. Banding together to fight Kendall and Greenlee had been an excellent idea. Her mother was finally accepting her for who she was. So why did she feel so lonely? Maggie, that’s why.

Why do I always fall for straight girls, she thought? I’m only setting myself up for heartbreak. Maggie isn’t gay. All we will ever be is good friends. As hard as she tried she couldn’t seem to keep her heart under control. The more time she spent with Maggie the more in love with her she fell. But, try as she might, she couldn’t stay away from Maggie. Even the fact that Maggie was dating Tim now wasn’t helping.

Maybe she needed to get away from Pine Valley for a while to help her clear her head and gain perspective. Her mom would give her time off for a trip if she asked. I don’t know if I should though, I’ve only been here a month, how would that look? Just then Val, her mother’s assistant, walked into Bianca’s office.

“Bianca, is the press release for the new fall line ready yet?” Val inquired in his overly flamboyant way.

“Yes, I have it right here,” Bianca picked up the press release folder from her desk and handed it to Val.

“Thanks Bianca. Oh, can you take a look at this? It was just delivered by messenger from Tempo,” Val handed Bianca a large correspondence envelope.

“Sure Val, no problem,” Bianca accepted the envelope from Val’s outstretched hand. Bianca opened the package as Val left her office with the press release packet. As Bianca scanned through the contents an idea began to take shape in her head. This is just the answer I was looking for, she smiled to herself. Now she just had to convince her mom.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Erica looked up from her desk to see her daughter entering her office. “Bianca, honey. Come on in. Do you have something for me to sign or did you just miss me?” she smiled, as she teased Bianca. This new easy banter her daughter and she had been sharing pleased her more than she ever thought it would.

“Actually mom, I have a business proposition of sorts that I would like to discuss with you. You wouldn’t happen to be free for lunch today, would you?” Bianca’s smile reached her eyes because she also loved the new relationship developing between her mother and herself.

“As a matter of fact my calendar is wide open today, sweetie. Where would you like to lunch?”

“How’s the Pine Valley Inn sound?” Bianca knew it was her mother’s favorite place to dine.

“Perfect. Shall we?” Erica rose from behind her desk and gathered her purse and wrap.

“Yes we shall.”

Bianca and Erica exit the office.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When they arrive at the Pine Valley Inn the wait staff make their usual fuss over Erica Kane and her daughter. They are seated at a prominent table, just as Erica likes it. After they order Erica is ready to hear Bianca’s business proposition.

“So honey, why don’t you give me your pitch?”

Bianca smiles and opens the packet from Tempo. “This packet was sent over from Tempo this morning.” Bianca hands the envelope to her mother.

Erica briefly scans through the contents. “So, what is your proposal?” Erica asks her daughter.

“Well, I propose that I spearhead this project. I feel up to the challenge,” Bianca said with complete confidence.

“You do realize this means you will have to move to Venice for at least three months, don’t you?” Erica wasn’t sure Bianca realized the commitment involved with this particular project.

“That’s actually the most appealing feature for me. I was thinking I needed to get away from Pine Valley for a while to clear my head a little bit. Then this arrived and I thought it was the perfect solution. I didn’t want to ask for time off so soon after I began working at Enchantment. I’m also enjoying working here with you a lot more than I thought I would. I will miss working with you every day but we can still talk via conference calls while I’m in Venice. So, what do you think?” Bianca hoped her mother didn’t hear the tiny bit of nervousness that had crept into her voice.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Bianca,” Erica said with genuine enthusiasm. “I’ll miss you too but this type of opportunity doesn’t present itself very often. You’ll love Venice. The project will probably take you all over Italy before you’re done. Oh honey, I’m so excited for you. I’ll start making the arrangements as soon as we get back to the office.”

“Thank you so much, mom. You won’t regret this. I already have some wonderful ideas,” Bianca’s eyes sparkled with exuberance.

Bianca and her mother discussed Bianca’s ideas as they consumed their meals.

“Well, I guess we should get back to the office now,” Erica said as she pulled out her credit card to pay for lunch.

“Would you mind if I took the rest of the afternoon off? I need to make sure my passport is in order for the trip.” Bianca knew her mom would say yes.

“Sure honey. Maybe we could go shopping this weekend and get you some new clothes for Italy.” Erica loved shopping with Bianca.

“That sounds great. Thanks for lunch and for giving me a chance with the Venice project,” Bianca was really excited about going to Italy.

Bianca said goodbye to her mother and headed out of the restaurant. She was off to run her errands but first she needed to find Maggie and tell her she was leaving town. She’ll probably be happy to have more time to spend with Tim anyway.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“Bianca! What brings you here in the middle of the day? Shouldn’t you be hard at work for Mama Kane?” Maggie could barely contain the excitement she always felt when she was near Bianca.

“I have some exciting news I wanted to share with you. Can you take a break?” Bianca’s heart beat faster. Maggie was so beautiful and she always smelled so good.

“Sure, do you want to walk in the park?” Maggie always jumped at the chance to be near Bianca.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bianca smiled at Maggie. Bianca’s pulse raced wildly as Maggie accidentally brushed against her when she bent over the nurse’s desk to tell her supervisor she was taking her lunch now.

The two girls walked in silence to the park. Finally Maggie spoke when they reached the playground. “Push me on the swings?” Maggie asked coyly.

“Of course.” Any opportunity to touch Maggie was always a welcome idea for Bianca.

Maggie hopped onto a swing and Bianca began pushing her “So tell me your exciting news.” Maggie loved coming up with excuses for Bianca to touch her.

“I’m going to work on an important project for Enchantment starting in two weeks,” Bianca paused to hear Maggie’s initial reaction.

“That’s great news. What kind of project?” Maggie was happy Bianca had found such happiness working at Enchantment.

“Well, I’ll be working in Venice ….” Bianca was cut off by Maggie.

“ Venice, Italy?!” Maggie practically shrieked.

“Yes, that Venice. I’ll be there for at least three months,” Bianca thought she felt Maggie tense up as she pushed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why are you running away from Pine Valley ?” Maggie asked.

“I’m not running away from anything!” Bianca said defensively. “This is a great opportunity for me. Why are you being so negative?” Bianca hated that Maggie assumed she was running away, even though she kind of was.

“I’m not trying to be negative but this seems awfully sudden. Was this your mom’s idea? Is she trying to keep you away from me?” Maggie’s voice was becoming highly emotional.

“It wasn’t my mom’s idea, it was mine. And why would my mom want to keep me away from you anyway? It’s not like we’re dating or anything. Besides you’re not even gay,” Maggie was acting a little bit irrational in Bianca’s opinion.

“I know we’re not dating but that doesn’t stop your mom from thinking we are and hating me for it.” Why did Bianca always have to comment on how she wasn’t gay? What did that have to do with anything?

“Maggie, why are you so upset? You should be happy I’ll be gone so you’ll have more time to spend with your boyfriend, Tim,” Bianca’s voice hardened when she said Tim’s name.

“Tim is not my boyfriend!” Maggie said a little too loudly. Why was Bianca always pushing her towards Tim? The only reason she ever spent any time with Tim was because Bianca was so busy now that she was working.

“Well, you’re dating him aren’t you?” Bianca was a little curious about Maggie’s reaction to her calling Tim her boyfriend.

“Not really,” Maggie mumbled.

“Does Tim know that?” Bianca asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie jumped off the swing then turned around to face Bianca. “Why are you grilling me about this?” Maggie didn’t want to talk about Tim anymore.

“Why are you avoiding my question? Tim seems to think he’s dating you. Everywhere I go the two of you are together,” Bianca said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“If Tim thinks we’re dating that’s his problem not mine. The only reason I spend so much time with Tim is because you’re always too busy to spend time with me,” Maggie regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Why did she tell Bianca the truth?

“The only reason I haven’t been hanging out with you as much is because I thought you wanted to spend more time with Tim,” Bianca couldn’t hide the smile in her voice. Was Maggie saying she would rather spend time with her than with Tim?

“You’ve always been the one pushing Tim and me together. Did I ever show one iota of interest in dating him? I only pretended to be interested to please you. You seemed to want us together so badly I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Maggie couldn’t seem to stop revealing the truth to Bianca.

“I was pushing you and Tim together because..,” Bianca couldn’t tell Maggie the reason was so she might stop having feelings for her. “Well, I don’t know, I guess I thought I was putting two of my friends together. Tim is cute, I just assumed you would be interested in him,” Bianca finished lamely.

“Didn’t you ever notice my reluctance and lack of interest whenever you pushed us together?” Maggie kept digging herself deeper into a hole that she may not be able to escape from.

“I guess I was too caught up in playing matchmaker to notice,” Bianca was actually just too busy trying to ignore her feelings for Maggie to have noticed.

“Well if you had ever bothered to ask me how I felt I would have told you I wasn’t interested in dating Tim,” Maggie said.

“So, is Tim not your type?” Bianca inquired.


	8. Chapter 8

“He’s just way too corny for me. I mean, is he ever serious?” as if that would make a difference. Maggie still wouldn’t be interested in him because he wasn’t Bianca.

“He does seem way too happy most of the time, doesn’t he? He is a good guy though, underneath the cheesy lines,” Bianca said.

“Yeah, well, whatever. Hey, I’ve got to get back to the hospital. Do you want to walk me back or shall we part here?” Maggie hoped Bianca went with option number one.

“I’ll walk you back. My car is at the hospital anyway.” Bianca didn’t want to leave Maggie but she knew she had to get back to work.

As they made their way back to the hospital both girls were quiet. Finally Bianca spoke. “Would you like to hang out with me tonight? I mean if you don’t already have plans. We could go out or stay in, whatever you feel like doing,” Bianca hoped she didn’t sound too anxious.

“That sounds good. I don’t have any plans tonight,” well nothing important anyway. She would just call Tim and cancel their date. “Maybe we could rent a movie and get some take out.”

“Okay. Why don’t you meet me at my place around 7?” Bianca didn’t know if she could wait that long. She was going to have to get used to it since she would be gone for three months. Every time she saw Maggie it was harder and harder to leave her.

As they reached the hospital a wave of sadness washed over Maggie. Could she wait until 7 to see Bianca again? She would have to find a way. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you at 7,” Maggie watched Bianca walk away with a heavy heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie stood outside Bianca’s door at 6:45. She knew she was early but she didn’t want to miss one moment of her time with Bianca. She took out her compact from her purse to check her reflection. She always wanted to look her best when she was with Bianca. Suddenly Bianca’s door swung open and Bianca emerged looking gorgeous as usual. Maggie was embarrassed that Bianca caught her checking her appearance.

“Maggie! Hi. Did you knock? I didn’t hear you. I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Bianca was amused by Maggie’s primping for her.

“Uh no, I hadn’t knocked yet. I just got here.” Bianca probably thought Maggie was vain. She just wanted to be attractive for Bianca.

“So, come on in,” Bianca stepped aside to allow Maggie entrance to her room. “Can I get you something to drink?” Bianca asked as Maggie sat on her bed.

“Sure, I’ll have a soda,” Maggie grabbed one of Bianca’s throw pillows and hugged it to her. She inhaled deeply, it smelled like Bianca. She quickly dropped the pillow as Bianca walked back into the room with her soda.

“One coke with extra ice,” Bianca handed Maggie her drink. During the exchange their hands touched. It took all the willpower in both girls to resist dropping the drink and falling into a passionate embrace. Bianca let go and moved awkwardly to the other side of the room.

“Why are you all the way over there? Come sit on the bed with me,” Maggie patted the bed.

“Maybe we should go get the movie and some food before we get too comfortable,” Bianca said nervously.

“Okay,” Maggie got up,” let’s go then.” The two girls headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into renting “Showgirls,” Bianca laughed as she put the movie on.

“Oh you love it, just admit it. I did you a huge favor by insisting,” Maggie laid down on Bianca’s bed.

“You’re delusional,” Bianca said as she lay down next to Maggie, ”but that’s one of the things I love about you.” What did she just say? Maybe Maggie hadn’t heard her.

Maggie’s heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Bianca loved her? What should she say? I’ll just pretend not to have noticed, she thought. Maggie jumped up with relief as the microwave timer buzzed. “Popcorn’s done! I’ll get it,” Maggie hurried to the microwave.

Oh my god, I totally freaked her out! How can I fix this? Just then Maggie jumped back onto the bed with the bag of popcorn. She put her arm around Bianca to indicate she wasn’t freaked,” Okay girl, start that movie.”

Bianca smiled at Maggie and pushed play on the remote.


	11. Chapter 11

“So admit it, you secretly like that movie,” Maggie said to Bianca when the movie ended. Maggie threw the popcorn bag into the trashcan.

“That movie is horrible but you’re right, I do secretly enjoy it. Can we keep this between the two of us? It’s a little bit embarrassing,” Bianca removed the movie from the player and put it back in the case.

“Fine by me since I’m embarrassed about liking it too. How about we return the movie now so we can get an ice cream cone while we’re out?” Maggie was always in the mood for an ice cream cone, it made her feel young and free.

“An ice cream cone sounds perfect right now,” Bianca picked up the movie and the two girls left to get ice cream.

After they had their cones in hand Bianca suggested they eat them while walking around the lake. Maggie accepted the suggestion with enthusiasm. The two girls walked in silence for about five minutes, enjoying licking their ice cream cones. Then, Maggie spoke.

“So why are you really going to Italy for three months?” Maggie casually asked.

“I told you already. It’s a great opportunity for me,” Bianca replied defensively. Just drop it Maggie, Bianca silently implored. I don’t want to say something I’ll regret.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t believe that’s the only reason,” Maggie said as they approached the boathouse. “Let’s sit down for a minute and talk.”

The girls sat down on a bench in the boathouse. Bianca quickly popped the last bite of her cone into her mouth to avoid answering Maggie’s question.

Maggie was already done with her treat and she was wise to what Bianca was doing. Why wouldn’t she answer her question? What was she hiding? Maggie wasn’t going to let Bianca off the hook so easily. As soon as Bianca finished chewing Maggie asked her again. “Bianca, I would really like it if you would be honest with me. You can tell me anything. I’m your friend and I care about you and what you have to say,” Maggie placed her hand on Bianca’s leg.

Bianca jumped a little at the contact. “Maggie, can you just not push me on this? I don’t think you really want to hear what I have to say,” Bianca was keenly aware of the heat on her leg where Maggie’s hand rested.

“But I do want to hear what you have to say. I always do. Please talk to me,” Maggie squeezed Bianca’s leg.

Bianca jumped up. “This is why I’m going to Italy,” Bianca exclaimed emotionally. “I need a break from all these mixed signals. I’m having a hard time being just your friend. And yes, I know you’re straight but I can’t seem to convince my heart of that fact. I need some time away from you to clear my head. I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Bianca had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

Maggie stood up and embraced Bianca. “I’m so sorry Bianca. I never want to make you cry. I love you too much.” Oh great, now she did it. She felt Bianca tense up and pull away.


	12. Chapter 12

Bianca looked into Maggie’s eyes. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about with the mixed signals,” Bianca whispered.

Before Maggie realized what she was doing she was leaning in to kiss Bianca.

Bianca’s eyes reflected surprise and confusion as Maggie moved to kiss her. What’s happening here? And then Maggie’s lips were on hers and they were kissing. Bianca had been dreaming about this for so long. I can’t believe I’m kissing Maggie, she thought. Her lips are softer than I had imagined. Then Bianca stopped thinking altogether and just let herself feel.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca’s waist as she deepened the kiss. I can’t believe I’m kissing Bianca. I’ve been picturing this moment for so long. It just feels right. Why did it take me so long to make a move? I feel so at home in her arms. I don’t ever want to leave this time and place.

Bianca pulled Maggie more firmly into her embrace as their passion for each other escalated. Finally they both pulled back from the kiss, reluctantly. They continued to hold each other as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Was it okay that I kissed you?” Maggie asked hesitantly. Bianca felt so good in her arms.

“Okay?” Bianca said shaking herself out of the fog she was in. “It was more than okay, Maggie. That was the most beautiful kiss I’ve ever shared with anyone,” Bianca declared. “But why did you kiss me?” Bianca hoped Maggie wasn’t going to dismiss what they had just shared.


	13. Chapter 13

“I kissed you because I wanted to, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now,” Maggie answered honestly. She was tired of hiding her feelings for Bianca. “I’m glad I finally had the courage to act on my feelings for you,” Maggie reached up and brushed a lock of Bianca’s hair off her face and behind her ear. Maggie let her hand linger on Bianca’s smooth skin.

“I’m glad too Maggie. How did you know I had feelings for you too? I thought I was hiding them so well,” Bianca ran her hand down Maggie’s arm.

“I didn’t know until just now. That’s why I kept my feelings to myself. Well, at least that’s what I was trying to do. After the way I freaked out on my birthday I didn’t think you would ever want to be with me ‘that way’.” Maggie still couldn’t believe this gorgeous, caring woman loved her.

“What happened that night was what kept me from revealing my feelings too. I didn’t want you to be disgusted by me and ruin our friendship,” Bianca replied.

“I could never be disgusted by you! And, no matter what happens, you will never lose my friendship. I freaked that night because I had never felt like that before. I didn’t know what to do and I behaved badly as a result,” Maggie admitted.

“Well hopefully that’s water under the bridge. Maggie I’d really like to kiss you again, if that’s okay with you?” Bianca said hopefully.

“What do you think?” Maggie said as she pulled Bianca closer to her.

“I think you might be okay with it,” Bianca said softly as her lips touched Maggie’s. Tenderly they explored each other’s lips. Eventually tenderness was replaced by passion. Maggie’s hands began roaming around Bianca’s body. Bianca’s hands began their own exploration of Maggie’s body. Bianca felt herself hurtling closer to the brink of no return. She pulled away from Maggie’s embrace abruptly. “Maggie are you sure you’re ready for where this is heading? Or should we stop now before things get out of control,” Bianca asked as she stroked Maggie’s hair.

“I’m sure I want to be with you. I can’t promise I won’t change my mind halfway through but I can’t think of anything else I want more right now. Would you be willing to stop if I can’t continue?” Maggie’s hands rested on Bianca’s hips.

“Of course. I’d do anything for you Maggie. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I hope you know I would never pressure you or force myself on you,” Bianca said lovingly.

“I didn’t think you would but I didn’t know if you might not be able to stop yourself, you know?” Maggie said sheepishly.

“That’s what cold showers are for,” Bianca laughed. “Maybe we should go back to my place. If we are taking this to the next level I’d prefer not to do it here at the boathouse,” Bianca smiled seductively.

“Yeah I’m not a big fan of splinters in my butt,” Maggie joked. Maggie shyly extended her hand to Bianca. Bianca grasped Maggie’s hand in her own. They left the boathouse hand in hand and headed back to Bianca’s room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is explicit and meant for adults only.

Bianca and Maggie arrived at Bianca’s place hand in hand. When they were in Bianca’s room, Maggie turned suddenly shy again. She stood awkwardly in one corner. Bianca walked over to Maggie and hugged her tight.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Bianca whispered in Maggie’s ear. She pulled back and looked into Maggie’s eyes.

“What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life? Somebody upstairs must really like me,” Maggie’s eyes shone with gratitude. “Maybe we could sit down on the bed and see what happens from there,” Maggie said with a slight tremor in her voice.

Bianca noted Maggie’s nervous tone and told herself to take it slowly. She took Maggie’s hand in hers and led her to the bed. They sat down next to each other. Bianca cupped Maggie’s face in her hands. She looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you Maggie,” Bianca stated with certainty. “You just say the word when you want me to stop,” Bianca said just before her lips met Maggie’s.

As the kiss grew Maggie slowly lay back on the bed pulling Bianca down on top of her. Feeling the weight of Bianca’s supple body pressed against her own willing form almost sent Maggie spinning out of control. She pulled Bianca’s body closer to her own.

Bianca’s hands slowly moved up Maggie’s body to gently cup her breasts. A small moan escaped Maggie’s lips when Bianca gently pinched Maggie’s nipples. Slowly Bianca’s mouth made its way down Maggie’s body to take one nipple in her mouth. Bianca gently suckled Maggie’s breast through her blouse and bra.

Maggie was on fire. Her hands were in Bianca’s hair trying to pull her closer. If Bianca’s mouth on her breasts felt this good through her clothes what would it be like on her bare flesh? Maggie’s hands traveled down Bianca’s back. She tugged gently on Bianca’s shirt.

Bianca stopped her ministrations when Maggie was trying to get her shirt off. She rose up on her knees, straddling Maggie. Then she slowly removed her shirt. She reached behind her and removed her bra.

Maggie stared in wonder at Bianca’s beautiful torso. Her milky white breasts looked so inviting to Maggie. Maggie rose from her prone position and tentatively cupped one of Bianca’s breasts in her hand. She never knew something could feel this wonderful. She traced her finger around Bianca’s nipple and watched it harden at her touch. Gently she lowered her mouth to Bianca’s other breast and captured her nipple. Softly she sucked on Bianca’s breast.

Bianca’s head lolled back when Maggie put her mouth on her breast. Was this really happening? Was she really about to make love to Maggie? Bianca guided Maggie’s face to her own for another intense kiss. Their tongues danced playfully around one another. Bianca let her hands wander up the back of Maggie’s shirt. She deftly unhooked her bra then she lifted Maggie’s shirt up over her head. The sight of Maggie topless awed Bianca.

“Is something wrong Bianca? Do you not like the way I look?” Maggie’s nipples hardened under the scrutiny of Bianca’s gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest in a self-conscious gesture.

Bianca slowly moved Maggie’s arms away from her body. “Maggie you are beautiful, inside and out. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncertain. I was simply letting your beauty wash over me. Please don’t ever feel ashamed of your body,” Bianca’s hand slowly traced Maggie’s lips.

Maggie’s mouth opened involuntarily and Bianca’s finger slipped inside. Maggie gently closed her lips around Bianca’s finger and began to suck.

Bianca’s eyes shone with desire. Her free hand slid down Maggie’s side until it rested on her hip.

Maggie released her hold on Bianca’s finger and let it slip out of her mouth. Bianca pulled Maggie’s body taut against her own and kissed her.

Maggie was overwhelmed by the sensation of Bianca’s naked flesh touching her own. It was strange and comforting all at once. She was simultaneously scared and excited. A shiver rippled through Maggie’s body.

Bianca pulled back from the kiss. “Is this too much for you? Do you want me to stop?” Bianca implored.

Maggie smiled sweetly. “No, I definitely don’t want you to stop. This is all so new to me. I’m excited and scared at the same time. It’s like riding a roller coaster for the first time,” Maggie loved Bianca for being so patient and understanding of her needs. She gently drew Bianca’s hand to her breast and smiled shyly.

Bianca bent down and kissed Maggie’s breast softly. She heard Maggie suck in her breath at the contact. She smiled as she took Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. Bianca’s hand gently kneaded Maggie’s other breast.

Maggie tangled her hands in Bianca’s hair and guided her mouth closer to her own. Maggie and Bianca’s tongues sparred delightedly. Maggie ran her hands up and down Bianca’s back.

Bianca slowly lowered her hands to the top of Maggie’s jeans. She looked into Maggie’s eyes and asked silent permission to continue.

Maggie’s eyes projected her acquiescence. Bianca unbuttoned Maggie’s pants and lowered her zipper. Bianca took Maggie’s pants off then she dispensed with her own. Both girls stopped to drink in the sight of each other in their bikini briefs.

Bianca moved first. She lowered her mouth to Maggie’s shoulder and kissed her softly. She slowly trailed kisses down Maggie’s torso until she reached her belly button. Bianca began licking Maggie’s belly button. Then Bianca put her lips around Maggie’s belly button and blew until she made a whoopee cushion sound.

Maggie laughed. It was so Bianca to ease Maggie’s tension by doing something silly. Then Maggie felt Bianca’s hands slipping under the elastic of her panties as she began to remove the last barrier between her and Maggie’s cunt.

Bianca removed Maggie’s panties then kissed her way up Maggie’s legs. Just before she reached Maggie’s womanhood, she stopped. “Maggie, is this still okay for you?” Bianca asked.

Maggie gave Bianca a sexy smile. “It was okay until you stopped,” Maggie teased.

“Well I’ll do my best to rectify the situation as quickly as possible,” Bianca quipped. She continued her trail of kisses until she reached her ultimate destination. She flicked her tongue out to touch Maggie’s clit.

Maggie’s body begin to spasm as Bianca’s mouth worked it’s magic on her. She moaned with pleasure. She could feel Bianca smiling against her when she moaned. Bianca’s tongue was driving her crazy. Maggie’s hands pushed Bianca’s face deeper into her crotch.

Bianca pushed her tongue deeper into Maggie’s slit. Maggie tasted so good to Bianca she never wanted to stop eating her. She twirled her tongue inside Maggie while her nose gently massaged her button. She could tell Maggie was close.

Maggie almost came when Bianca’s tongue dove deep into her hole. She was going crazy from the way Bianca’s nose was rubbing against her. Oh my god, here it comes. Maggie rode the wave of her orgasm until she collapsed under Bianca.

Bianca moved up Maggie’s body until they were face to face. “Are you okay?” Bianca asked the beauty lying beneath her.

Maggie put her hand on Bianca’s cheek. “You make me feel so special and loved,” Maggie said with awe. Suddenly she rolled Bianca underneath her. As she straddled a startled Bianca she said, “My turn now.”

Bianca tried to sit up but Maggie’s hand stopped her. “You don’t have to just because I did. I don’t want you to feel you have to do to me everything I do to you,” Bianca said gently.

“I want to do this,” Maggie said firmly. She swiftly removed Bianca’s lacy undies. Then she lowered her head to Bianca’s honey pot and began to sip her love nectar. At first Maggie’s tongue moved tentatively and quickly. She found her rhythm when she decided to approach it like a kiss. Bianca was making the cutest little sounds of pleasure while Maggie gave her head.

Bianca’s hips bucked as she came. She was careful not to dislodge Maggie from her place between her legs. Bianca’s body glistened with a light sheen of perspiration brought on by her orgasm.

Maggie kissed Bianca deeply as she lay on top of her. “That was, I mean it, well, it defies description. Let’s just say I’ve never been happier,” Maggie said dreamily.

Bianca looked at Maggie with a disbelieving expression on her face. “What makes you think we’re finished here little miss? That was just the appetizer. Don’t you want the main course?” Bianca said saucily.

“How can you possibly top that?” Maggie thought it couldn’t get any better than this.

Bianca quickly flipped Maggie over and pinned her down. With an evil grin she said, “Brace yourself baby because it gets better.” Bianca’s hand wandered down Maggie’s body until she encountered her snatch. She began massaging Maggie’s clit with her fingers. Slowly she slipped two fingers into Maggie’s pussy. She began pumping her fingers in and out of Maggie. Bianca’s eyes remained focused on Maggie’s face. She didn’t want to press on if Maggie appeared uncomfortable with what she was doing. As Bianca’s arm picked up speed, Maggie cried out with joy. Once Bianca convinced herself Maggie’s scream was from delight, she made her move. She angled her fingers back a little and hit Maggie’s G-spot.

What the hell was that? Maggie wondered. Bianca had altered her trajectory and all of a sudden Maggie felt like she was in another world. Her body felt like it was floating down a gentle stream. She felt like she was being bathed in light. It was as if she had transcended this reality and entered another. Suddenly she felt like she was a wave crashing down on the sand.

Maggie screamed out when she came. Bianca slowed her movements then pulled out completely. She propped herself up on her side next to Maggie and gazed down upon her new lover. Maggie looked peaceful recovering from her orgasm. Bianca began tracing lazy circles on Maggie’s stomach.

Maggie let her eyelids flutter open. She looked up into Bianca’s beautiful brown eyes. She brought her hand up to Bianca’s cheek and touched her softly. “That was the most intense sensation I’ve ever felt,” Maggie said with wonder. “I felt like I was floating in another world.”

“Haven’t you ever had a G-spot orgasm before?” Bianca asked in a stunned voice. Hadn’t Maggie said she had been with a few guys before?

“There’s no such thing. That’s just an urban legend,” Maggie stated matter-of-factly.

“On the contrary my dear. It is very much real and that’s what you just experienced,” Bianca told Maggie.

“That was the most amazing experience of my life,” Maggie said.

“Get used to it sweetie because I plan to make you feel this good every day from here on out,” Bianca smiled at Maggie. Bianca spooned Maggie lovingly and the two girls drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also meant for adults only.

Bianca awoke at dawn. Maggie was still nestled comfortably in her arms. She lightly stroked Maggie’s hair while she slept peacefully. Bianca couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Maggie in her life. She felt Maggie stir in her arms. She kissed Maggie softly.

Maggie’s eyes opened slowly. At first she was slightly disoriented but then she felt Bianca’s arms around her and she remembered last night with a smile. Maggie shifted so she was facing Bianca. “Morning,” Maggie said shyly.

“Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?” Bianca rubbed Maggie’s arm. She looked so adorable first thing in the morning. Her hair was tousled and her lips were pouty. Bianca was looking forward to many more mornings like this.

“I slept very well, thank you. I felt so safe and warm in your arms. Thank you so much for making me feel comfortable last night. I still can’t believe this is actually happening. I keep expecting to wake up and find out it was all a dream,” Maggie spoke with reverence.

“No, it wasn’t a dream. I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. I’m glad I have a chance to give you some of that happiness,” Bianca said honestly.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Bianca you don’t give me some happiness. You’re the reason for all my happy moments. I love you so much. I never knew I could love anyone this much,” Maggie leaned forward and kissed Bianca passionately.

Bianca returned Maggie’s kiss with equal fervor. Bianca pulled Maggie’s naked body close to her own. She ran her hand down Maggie’s stomach then dipped into her sweet smelling flower. Maggie was already wet. Bianca brought her hand to her mouth. She looked Maggie directly in the eyes as she licked and sucked her fingers seductively. “Best breakfast in town,” Bianca joked.

Maggie blushed at Bianca’s comment. She felt so sexy when Bianca did things like that. She had never really thought of herself as a sexual being before now. Bianca had opened up a whole new world to her and not just in the obvious way. Maggie guided Bianca’s hand back to her mound. Bianca’s hand teased Maggie’s nubbin. Maggie arched her back trying to get closer to Bianca’s skilled hand.

Bianca easily slid two fingers into Maggie’s dripping wet cunt. She began to fuck her lover fast and hard. Maggie’s hips rose to meet every thrust of Bianca’s hand.

“Oh god, Bianca, please don’t stop,” Maggie moaned as her orgasm reached its crescendo. Bianca’s hand kept its rhythm while Maggie came. Bianca continued her movements, bringing Maggie to the brink again. Maggie’s whole body convulsed when Bianca brought her to her second orgasm of the morning.

While Bianca allowed Maggie to recover she began kissing her all over. Slow wet kisses everywhere on Maggie’s body.

Maggie regained her ability to function and flipped Bianca onto her back. She started to make love to Bianca by placing her mouth over her clit. She gently nipped at her sensitive spot. Bianca’s hips moved in the same direction as Maggie’s tongue. Maggie lapped up Bianca’s delicious juices. Maggie’s tongue brought Bianca to the edge then sent her hurtling over the precipice. Bianca screamed out Maggie’s name when she came.

Maggie barely gave Bianca a chance to catch her breath before she started fisting her. Where did Maggie learn this trick, Bianca wondered? So much pleasure, don’t wonder how or why, just enjoy. Bianca was having trouble thinking coherently right now. Maggie fucked Bianca hard and deep until Bianca thought she might pass out. “Maggie, please, I’m so close. Fuck me harder!” Bianca cried out.

Maggie increased the pressure of her thrusts and pushed Bianca beyond sanity. This time when Bianca climaxed she squirted all over Maggie’s arm. Wow, Maggie thought, I wonder how often Bianca ejaculates? Maggie had read about female ejaculation and knew it wasn’t very common. She herself had never experienced it.

Bianca lay on the bed completely sated. She lazily ran a hand up and down Maggie’s side. “So where did you learn how to fist?” Bianca asked.

“I read about it in a lesbian sex book. This was my chance to try the technique out,” Maggie responded.

“My, aren’t you a quick learner. That was fantastic. Wait, did you say you read a lesbian sex book? Why would you have done that?” Bianca inquired.

“I was curious and I’ve been questioning my sexuality since I met you. I always assumed I was straight until you walked into my life. I had all these feelings for you and I didn’t know what to do with them. So I read a few books to get more information,” Maggie said.

“Well, I for one am glad you did,” Bianca laughed. She jumped up out of bed and pulled Maggie with her. “Let’s get some breakfast. I’m so hungry. For food,” Bianca added to clarify.

The two naked girls hurried into the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Bianca and Maggie decided to go to BJ’s for breakfast. They entered the restaurant holding hands, oblivious to the strange looks they were receiving from some of the patrons. The waitress seated them at a table by the window.

As Bianca studied the menu, Maggie studied Bianca. Such a beautiful, gentle woman. Maggie placed her hand on top of Bianca’s, which was resting on the table. Bianca lowered the menu to stare into Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie spoke in a low voice to keep their conversation private. “I have to thank you again for last night and this morning. I wasn’t aware sex could ever be that terrific. It was better than even my wildest fantasy.”

“It was my pleasure,” Bianca licked her lips for emphasis. “You never have to thank me for loving you. All I ask is that you love me back,” Bianca turned her hand over and intertwined her fingers with Maggie’s.

“Well then we shouldn’t have any problems because I do love you,” Maggie said with pride. “I want the whole world to know how happy I am with you.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Bianca spotted Kendall entering the restaurant. She pulled her hand away from Maggie’s and muttered, “Looks like you’ll get the chance sooner than you expected. Here comes trouble with a capital ‘K’.”

Maggie reclaimed Bianca’s hand with her own. “I’m not afraid anymore. I don’t care who knows or what they say,” Maggie said bravely.

Kendall hadn’t seen the two girls when she walked into BJ’s. She went to the bar to pick-up her take out. While the bartender was getting her order she turned around to survey the restaurant. Well, well, well. What do we have here, she thought as her eyes rested on the two girls holding hands and staring at each other with goofy smiles. Looks like Baby Kane has herself a little girlfriend. Now how can I use this to my advantage? Kendall wondered to herself.

“Uh, miss. Here’s your order,” the bartender’s voice pulled Kendall from her thoughts. Kendall paid for her order then made her way over to Binky’s table.

“How are you little lovebirds doing this morning?” Kendall asked with relish. She loved getting a rise out of Bianca. What a perfect way to start her day. “The two of you make an adorable couple.”

Bianca looked up at Kendall and smiled, “Thank you Kendall. We’re doing very well this morning. It’s nice of you to notice how adorable we are together. I think the press is going to love taking our picture,” Bianca replied. She could tell Kendall was not amused. She expected Bianca to deny that Maggie and she were a couple and start arguing with her. Bianca was happy to disappoint her.

“So, you’re admitting the two of you are a couple?” Kendall asked with disbelief. This isn’t how the conversation was supposed to go.

“We worked up quite an appetite this morning, if you know what I mean.” Maggie surprised all three women with her comment.

Bianca chuckled softly at her feisty girl. There will never be a dull moment in this relationship. Relationship? Slow down Bianca, you’re assuming an awful lot right now. She made a mental note to discuss this with Maggie when they were alone.

Kendall, for once, was speechless. She turned and walked away from them without another word.

Bianca smiled at Maggie, “You sure told her. That was quite a 180 you pulled. From deep in the closet to leader of the gay parade in 24 hours,” Bianca teased.

“You’re right. When I first started having feelings for you I was afraid of what people would say so I suppressed my feelings. Over time I stopped caring what other people thought. I only cared about you and your thoughts. Then I was afraid you didn’t feel for me what I felt for you. Now that I know you love me I have nothing else to fear. So, do I get a sash or a crown when I lead the parade?” Maggie queried with mock seriousness.

“I don’t know but you do get a kiss from a girl who loves you.” And with that having been said, Bianca leaned across the table and planted one on Maggie’s lips.

In the bushes outside of BJ’s, Donald Steele happily clicked picture after picture of the two girls kissing. If it weren’t for Bianca Montgomery he probably wouldn’t have a career. It was very helpful that she had so many other women who disliked her enough to sell her out all the time. Donald slipped away unnoticed with his next big story.

The two girls reluctantly broke the kiss. They smile at each other.

“So, do you know what you want?” Bianca asked Maggie.

“Most definitely,” Maggie said with a leer.

“I was talking about the menu, silly,” Bianca swatted Maggie playfully on the arm.

“Oh, yeah I’m ready to order. Maybe we can make it to go, if you know what I mean,” Maggie said in a sexy voice.

“You took the words right out of my mouth. Shall we?” Bianca stood and extended her hand to Maggie.

Maggie accepted Bianca’s hand and they went to the bar to place their order. Once their food was ready they left the restaurant hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Several hours later Bianca and Maggie had showered and dressed again. They were trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day when Bianca’s cell phone started ringing. She looked on the screen to see who it was.

“Hi mom,” Bianca said into the mouthpiece.

“Hi honey. I was calling to see if you still wanted to go shopping for new clothes with me,” Erica said to her daughter.

Bianca had completely forgotten about Italy and her plans to go shopping with her mother. It was understandable given all that had happened in the last 24 hours. “Yes I still want to go with you. I’m kind of booked today so how about tomorrow afternoon?” Bianca asked.

“I can’t wait honey. I’ll pick you up at around one then,” Erica said.

“One it is. Bye mom.” Bianca hung up the phone and turned to face a questioning Maggie.

“So does this mean I won’t be seeing you tomorrow afternoon?” Maggie queried disappointedly.

“I promised my mom I would go shopping with her for new clothes. I wanted to get some new outfits for Venice ,” Bianca said.

“Oh,” Maggie tried to hide her dismay. “I had forgotten about your trip. When are you leaving?” Maggie wanted to know how much time she had left with Bianca before she was gone.

“I leave in two weeks. I’ll be coming back in time for Christmas though. I’ll miss you a lot,” Bianca said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and kissed her on the neck.

Maggie melted into Bianca’s embrace even as her heart sank at Bianca’s words. She turned around in Bianca’s arms and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss overflowing with emotion. Maggie broke the kiss slowly. “I will miss you so much. I can’t imagine being so far away from you for so long,” Maggie said sadly.

“You can fly to Italy to visit whenever you want. You can use the Enchantment jet. We’ll just have to pack three months worth of memories into the next two weeks. Will you have some time for me?” Bianca asked uncertainly.

“I think I can pencil in an hour or two here and there,” Maggie replied with mock seriousness. “Of course I have time for you, I always will. You’re in my thoughts all the time as it is. I would love it if you were with me in the flesh all of the time as well,” Maggie said.

“I think we might have to wear clothes some of the time, like when we are in public,” Bianca teased.

“You know what I mean,” Maggie lightly slapped Bianca’s butt. “I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I need to make sure you don’t forget all about me when some cute Italian girl is trying to pick you up,” Maggie joked.

“You don’t have to worry about that happening. I could never forget you. Even when I wanted to, you were always embedded in my brain. If only I had known yesterday morning what I know now, I wouldn’t have suggested taking on the Venice project,” Bianca spoke sincerely.

“I wouldn’t want you to give up anything for me. I’ll miss you but I wouldn’t ever stand in the way of something you want,” Maggie said.

“How could you, when you are what I want?” Bianca stroked Maggie’s hair. “Maggie, I do need to ask you something. I don’t want to assume anything but are we a couple now?” Bianca asked with trepidation.


	18. Chapter 18

“I sure hope so. I don’t care if people know I’m gay but I don’t want them to think I’m a slut,” Maggie said in jest. “Seriously though, I would love to call you my girlfriend, if that’s okay with you,” Maggie looked up at Bianca.

“That’s more than okay with me. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re stuck with me now,” Bianca bent down to kiss her girlfriend.

Maggie happily returned Bianca’s kiss. “So now that we have that settled, what shall we do with the rest of the day?” Maggie inquired.

“I know the perfect place to spend the rest of the day. You’ll love it. Are you ready?” Bianca asked.

Maggie took Bianca’s hand in her own. “I’m all yours!” she stated cheerfully.

Bianca grabbed her keys on their way out the door. She opened the passenger side door for Maggie. Bianca leaned in to give Maggie a kiss before she shut the door. Bianca walked around the car to the driver’s side. She got in and smiled at Maggie, “Are you ready for our first outing as girlfriends? No pun intended,” Bianca laughed.

“I sure am. So where are we going anyway?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

“It’s a surprise. Why don’t you be in charge of the radio while I get us to our destination?” Bianca suggested.

“Okay.” Maggie began fiddling with the radio. She finally settled on a station that was playing “Shy” by Ani DiFranco. She leaned back in her seat and looked over at Bianca. She looked so cute singing along with the song. Maggie placed her hand on Bianca’s thigh.

Bianca shifted her eyes from the road when Maggie’s hand moved to her thigh. She placed her hand over Maggie’s and smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Bianca and Maggie stopped at a deli to get a picnic lunch. Maggie liked this surprise so far. Finally they pulled into the parking lot at the park. Maggie wondered why they were stopping here. “Do you need to get something from the park?” Maggie asked curiously.

“No, this is it. We’re here!” Bianca said excitedly. She got out of the car and went to the trunk. She gathered the picnic basket and a large blanket out of the trunk.

Maggie’s face fell a little when she heard this. While any time spent with Bianca was great, Maggie had expected their first outing as a couple would be a bit more exciting than a picnic in the park. She put on her best happy face and took the picnic basket from Bianca. She smiled up at Bianca and linked their arms.

They strolled through the park until they approached the gazebo area. Maggie was shocked at the amount of people who had blankets laid out on the grass. She looked at Bianca quizzically, “What’s going on here?”

Bianca just smiled at her and laid out their blanket. She extended her hand to Maggie, “Sit down with me honey.”

Once Maggie was seated next to her on the blanket, Bianca handed her a leaflet. Maggie looked at it and got a huge grin on her face. She threw her arms around Bianca and kissed her enthusiastically. “You are so incredibly romantic. I love you,” Maggie kissed her passionately.

“So, you’re glad we’re here?” Bianca asked. She had noticed Maggie’s initial look of disappointment when they arrived at the park. 

“Yes I am. You know how special Shakespeare is to us. You could almost say William and Frankie conspired to bring us together.” Maggie could have slapped herself right then for saying that. Why did she mention Frankie’s name? She saw Bianca get a pained look on her face. “I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I said that. I’m so sorry, Bianca. Can you ever forgive me for being so insensitive?” Maggie pleaded.


	20. Chapter 20

Bianca took Maggie into her arms and hugged her tight. Maggie began to sob softly in Bianca’s embrace. Bianca stroked Maggie’s hair while she gently rocked her sobbing girlfriend. “Don’t cry baby,” Bianca whispered to Maggie.

Maggie pulled back from Bianca, “I just…” Maggie started to say but was cut off by Bianca. 

“Honey, you don’t have anything to apologize for. I loved Frankie very much but she’s gone and that can’t be changed. I will never forget her. She will live in my memory forever. I’ve accepted her death so I don’t get upset when I think about her. You don’t have to feel like you can’t talk to me about her. She was your sister. I don’t want you to forget her either. I love you. No stupid comment would ever change that.” Bianca kissed Maggie’s tear stained cheek softly.

Maggie’s heart melted at Bianca’s words. How lucky she was to have this kind and generous woman in her life. She silently thanked Frankie for leading her to Bianca. “I love you for your kindness. And your patience. And your understanding. And your, well you get the picture.” Maggie started to feel like a dork with her lame babbling.

Bianca laughed softly. “Are you going to be okay? Would you like a tissue?” Bianca offered.

“Yes, please,” Maggie sniffled. She gratefully accepted the tissue from Bianca. “Sorry I got so emotional on you.”

“No need to be sorry. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to open up and let your feelings out,” Bianca spoke truthfully.

The announcer’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “Five minutes until the show starts. Please be seated and enjoy the performance,” a pleasant female voice said.

Maggie looked at Bianca. “I guess we should get comfortable,” she said.

Bianca patted her lap, “Why don’t you lay in my lap?” Bianca said lasciviously.

Maggie laughed, “You’d like that wouldn’t you. What kind of girl do you think I am?” Maggie batted her eyes innocently.

“I think you’re my kind of girl,” Bianca giggled as Maggie laid her head in her lap.

Maggie looked up at Bianca. “Don’t think this means I’m easy lady,” Maggie said with a smile.

“Never.” Bianca stroked Maggie’s hair and the performance began. The two girls stayed like that all the way until intermission. During the intermission Bianca and Maggie went for a walk. “So what do you think so far?” Bianca asked.

“Beautiful and tragic. But isn’t it always that way with Shakespeare? I like to think we only have beautiful left because tragedy was what brought us together in the first place,” Maggie said optimistically.

“That’s a nice way to view things. I’m only planning beautiful things for us anyway. I want every day to be Shakespeare in the park,” Bianca said joyously. She and Maggie stopped at the ice cream vendor’s cart.

“One strawberry and one pineapple please,” Maggie placed their order. She paid the man and gave Bianca her fruit bar.

“You remembered I like strawberry Popsicles?” Bianca was surprised. She could only remember having Popsicles with Maggie like one time about three months ago. Weird that Maggie would have kept that stored in her head for so long.

“I remember everything I’ve ever learned about you. I’ve been in love with you since shortly after we met. I noticed everything about you then just as I do now,” Maggie replied.

The two girls ate their Popsicles as they headed back to the blanket. This time Bianca lay with her head in Maggie’s lap. The second half of the show began and the lovers settled back to watch.


	21. Chapter 21

After the show ended Bianca and Maggie packed up their stuff and headed back to the car. Once the two girls were seated inside the car Bianca handed Maggie the rose she had secretly purchased from the wandering rose vendor. “A beautiful flower for my beautiful girlfriend,” Bianca said.

Maggie’s face lit up. “It’s so pretty. Thank you Bianca. I didn’t even see you buy this,” Maggie said.

“I’m very, very sneaky,” Bianca said doing a horrible impression of the butler from Mr. Deeds.

Maggie laughed, “So is it my turn to take us somewhere?”

“Yes. I believe you’re next. So what’s it going to be?” Bianca asked.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ll just have to wait patiently for your surprise,” Maggie chastised Bianca.

“Fine!” Bianca said with mock impudence. She crossed her arms across her chest and pretended to pout. It worked like a charm because before she knew it Maggie was placing butterfly kisses all over her face. Bianca dropped the facade and smiled at Maggie. “Okay, I’ll wait. Does this mean you’re driving?” She dangled the car keys in front of Maggie.

Maggie kissed Bianca as she accepted the keys. “Sure does,” Maggie said with a glint in her eyes. They switched places and Maggie started the car. “You ready?” Maggie asked.

“Always. Let’s roll,” Bianca replied. Now it was her turn to put her hand on Maggie’s thigh. In turn, Maggie rested her hand on top of Bianca’s.

Maggie drove them back to Myrtle’s. “The big surprise is you’re taking me home?” Bianca said with bewilderment.

“No, this is just a pit stop. We need bathing suits and towels,” Maggie answered.

“Oh. That sounds better. You can wait in the car while I run up and get them,” Bianca suggested.

“Sounds good. Bikinis are definitely in order for today,” Maggie stipulated. It didn’t really matter but she always loved looking at Bianca in a bikini. Once Bianca was safely inside, Maggie made a call on her cell phone.

Bianca gathered the necessary water wear together then she made a quick phone call. She was glad Maggie had stayed in the car so she had a chance to set something up for later. When she got back in the car Maggie was listening to her No Doubt cd. “Perfect choice,” Bianca said as she kissed Maggie.

“I thought so myself. Happy music for a happy day,” Maggie stated. She started the car and they drove away.


	22. Chapter 22

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the lake. Bianca thought they were just going for a swim, which was fine with her because she loved the water. Well, at least during the day when the monster was asleep, she thought laughingly. She would have to tell Maggie that she had made that whole story up to cover up the real reason she was scared that night at the boat house.

They went into the restrooms to change. When Bianca emerged from the ladies room she looked around for Maggie. Suddenly Maggie came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. “Are you ready to get wet?” Maggie said as she kissed Bianca’s neck.

“I love getting wet, especially when you’re wet too.” Bianca’s double entendre wasn’t lost on Maggie.

Maggie kept her composure as she led Bianca to the dock.

Bianca slowed her pace. “Maggie this area is for jet skis and wave runners only. We have to go to the other side to swim,” Bianca was surprised Maggie didn’t know this.

“That’s fine because we’re not going swimming,” Maggie dangled a set of keys in front of Bianca. “I’ve rented a wave runner for a couple of hours.”

“Oh, that sounds like so much fun,” Bianca squealed.

The girls put on their life jackets and Maggie helped Bianca onto the wave runner. “Put your arms around my waist and hold on tight,” Maggie told Bianca.

“As if I need an excuse to touch you,” Bianca said mockingly. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and squeezed tight.

Maggie started the wave runner and they were off.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Many spills and thrills later the two water logged girls returned the rented wave runner. “So I think it’s your turn again,” Maggie said to Bianca.

“So it is. First we need to shower and change, so let’s get back to my place,” Bianca said as she dried off with her towel.

Bianca opened the passenger side door for Maggie then got in the driver’s side. Bianca made a quick stop at the grocery store on their way. She made Maggie wait in the car and put the bags in the trunk so she couldn’t snoop. When they arrived at Myrtle’s, Bianca started to get out of the car but was stopped by Maggie’s hand on her arm. She turned to look into Maggie’s eyes. What she saw made her heart stand still. Maggie’s eyes were filled with such adoration Bianca’s knees went weak.

“I’ve had the most wonderful day so far. I want every day to be this great for us. I’ll do my best to make that a reality,” Maggie spoke sincerely.

“I’m having a great time too. As long as we love each other all our days together will be great,” Bianca squeezed Maggie’s hand.

Once inside Bianca’s room Maggie asked who was going to shower first. Bianca put her bags of groceries in the corner. She walked over to Maggie. “We really shouldn’t waste water like that. We should conserve and share a shower. For the sake of Mother Earth,” Bianca said with a straight face.

“Yeah, Mother Earth. Okay let’s go then,” Maggie started to peel off her clothes. The two women quickly shed their clothes and rushed into the shower.

What started out innocently enough quickly turned into a shower scene befitting of the most sizzling erotica.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another adults only chapter.

An hour later Bianca and Maggie finally emerged from the shower. They were drying each other off when things got out of hand again. It started out innocently enough, with Bianca drying Maggie’s breasts gently. Perhaps she went too far when her hand accidentally slipped off the towel and pinched Maggie’s nipple. Or maybe it was when she was patting dry Maggie’s hair down there. Was it really necessary for her to rub against Maggie’s clit half a dozen times? Bianca wasn’t really sure what action had pushed Maggie over the edge. All she knew for sure was Maggie wanted her bad. She could tell by the way Maggie threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

Maggie couldn’t stand Bianca’s teasing a moment longer. She took matters into her own hands and dove between Bianca’s legs. She spread Bianca’s lips and buried her face in her sticky sweet pussy. Maggie ate Bianca with gusto while Bianca’s body writhed underneath her wily tongue. After Bianca came Maggie kissed her on the mouth so she could taste herself.

Bianca smiled up at Maggie shyly. “Would you be interested in seeing what I bought at the store?” Bianca said in her best bedroom voice.

“Only if it doesn’t mean we’re done here,” Maggie said breathlessly.

“Trust me, it doesn’t. In fact it will fit in perfectly with what we are doing,” Bianca got up from under Maggie and walked over to the bags. “You just lay back and relax while I get everything ready,” Bianca said as she began unloading the bags in her kitchenette.

Maggie was enjoying the view from the bed of Bianca padding around in all her naked splendor. Maggie let her hand travel down her body until it rested between her legs. She was so wet from Bianca’s touch and she could still taste her on her lips. She started rubbing her clit vigorously while she watched Bianca. Her eyes closed as she stroked herself. When she opened them again she found herself looking into Bianca’s eyes. Bianca was straddling Maggie’s waist. Maggie looked directly at Bianca as she continued to masturbate.

“I see you couldn’t quite wait for me,” Bianca said seductively. “Don’t stop on my account,” she licked her lips as Maggie’s eyes became clouded with desire. Maggie bit down on her lip when she came. “You are so fucking sexy when you come,” Bianca whispered to Maggie. Bianca lifted Maggie’s recently spent hand to her lips and slowly licked it clean. With her other hand she started fucking Maggie.

Maggie’s eyes rolled back in her head. She shifted her position to give Bianca better access to her cunt. Once Bianca relinquished her hold on Maggie’s hand, Maggie used her hands to push herself into a seated position. Bianca never stopped her pumping hand during Maggie’s shifting. Maggie drew one of Bianca’s nipples into her mouth and began to suck softly.

Bianca quickened her thrusts while Maggie worked her nipples into hard little nubbins. Bianca could feel Maggie’s pussy contracting around her hand as she began to climax. Bianca kissed Maggie on the mouth as she reached the pinnacle. Maggie’s pussy slowly released its hold on Bianca’s hand. Bianca slid her hand out slowly. She couldn’t resist flicking her fingers out to press Maggie’s clit.

Maggie’s hips bucked involuntarily at Bianca’s touch. “Naughty girl,” Maggie chastised her girlfriend. “You don’t play fair.”

“I play to win. And now I’m going to claim my prize,” Bianca smiled wickedly and lunged at Maggie.

Maggie easily deflected Bianca’s attempt and playfully pushed her off the bed.

Bianca was about to attack Maggie again when she noticed her abandoned surprise still on the floor by the bed. “Oh, my surprise,” Bianca said with dismay. “Let’s see if I can salvage some of it.” Bianca looked at the bowl with the melted ice cream in it. The hot fudge had cooled down and hardened. Then she spied the can of whipped cream and the cherries. Those were still good to go. She climbed on top of Maggie then reached down to pick up the can of whipped cream. She shook it up as Maggie’s eyes widened with surprise and delight. Slowly she circled Maggie’s breasts with the whipped cream. Next she covered Maggie’s sticky triangle with the creamy white dessert topping. Then Bianca retrieved three maraschino cherries from the tray and placed one on top of each mound of cream.

Maggie’s whole body quivered with excitement while Bianca made her into a human sundae. Maggie felt Bianca’s warm tongue licking whipped cream off her breasts. Maggie was so excited she could almost feel Bianca’s tongue in her pussy already. And then fantasy quickly became reality as Bianca’s tongue burrowed deep into Maggie’s hole.

Bianca couldn’t wait to taste Maggie’s cunt one second longer. She dove in right through the whipped cream, smearing it all over her face. Bianca breathed in Maggie’s scent. To Bianca, Maggie’s pussy smelled and tasted like summer. She couldn’t get enough of her. Bianca worked Maggie’s clit until her juices spilled into Bianca’s mouth. Bianca drank deeply of Maggie’s nectar.

As Bianca rolled off of Maggie she noticed the time. “Okay little miss distraction, hurry up and get dressed or we’re going to be late,” Bianca slapped Maggie’s cute bare ass.

“I’m going. Don’t rush me, I’m a little bit spent,” Maggie moved slowly out of bed. Bianca quickly followed her into the bathroom. This time they both managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to get dressed and head out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

“Where are you taking me? It seems like we’ve been driving forever. I hope they have food wherever we’re headed because I’m starving,” Maggie whined as they crossed into the next town.

“We’ve been on the road for about twenty minutes you big baby. And yes, there will be food there,” Bianca said patiently.

Just as Maggie was about to start complaining again Bianca pulled into a restaurant parking lot. The sign said ‘La Fondue’. I hope that doesn’t mean fancy, Maggie thought as she looked at her casual outfit.

“Here we are,” Bianca announced. Bianca went around to Maggie’s side and opened the door. She extended her hand and helped Maggie out of the car.

“Am I under-dressed?” Maggie asked Bianca.

“Not at all, this restaurant is very casual and comfortable. I hope you like fondue,” Bianca said.

“I’ve never had it before but I’ve always wanted to try it. It sounds like fun too,” Maggie said, relieved by the casual nature of the restaurant.

Maggie held the door open for Bianca as they entered the restaurant. Bianca approached the front desk. “I have reservations for two under the name Montgomery ,” Bianca told the hostess.

“Yes, you’re in our moon and star room. Your table is ready if you’d like to follow me,” the friendly woman said.

Maggie and Bianca followed the woman into a beautiful room made to feel like you were eating under the stars. “This place is beautiful,” Maggie said once they were seated.

“Yeah it’s really cool here. I used to come here with my Uncle Jack a lot when I was in high school. They have three other dining rooms which all follow different themes. This one has always been my favorite. I requested we dine in this room so I could share it with you,” Bianca said.

“I’m glad you did. So what’s good here?” Maggie said as she opened the menu.

“Well everything actually. Let me explain how fondue works first. They have all these different combinations of cheeses, spices and alcohol. You pick the one that sounds the best and the waiter brings the ingredients and mixes them in this pot at the table. We wait while it heats up and we stir the pot occasionally. While the cheese mixture is being heated, the waiter will bring us some dishes filled with bite size pieces of different foods. We use these fondue forks to spear the food, then we dip the food into the cheese and eat it. It’s very good,” Bianca expounded on the virtues of fondue.

“I trust you completely to select the best fondue for us,” Maggie said. She leaned back and admired Bianca while she placed their order. Bianca was so forceful and sure of what she wants. Just some of the many things Maggie loved about her.

Once their waiter was out of earshot Bianca leaned across the table and whispered in Maggie’s ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear right now. Just thought you might like to know,” Bianca said wantonly.


	25. Chapter 25

“How am I supposed to concentrate on food when you say things like that?” Maggie said breathlessly.

“What did I say?” Bianca said innocently.

“Where’s that waiter with our food?” Maggie attempted to change the subject.

“Here he comes,” Bianca smiled mischievously.

Maggie quickly busied herself with rearranging the trays of food as soon as the waiter put them down. Okay Maggie don’t think about Bianca’s - no don’t even say it! she thought. Focus on the food. Okay we’ve got cubes of bread. I like bread. Then there are some vegetables. Broccoli, mushrooms, carrots, potatoes, baby pickles, olives, cauliflower. All good. Maggie was able to distract herself from thoughts of Bianca’s lack of underwear.

Bianca smiled across the table at her frustrated girlfriend. She stabbed a potato with her fork and dipped it into the fondue pot. She made sure Maggie was looking at her when she put it in her mouth. Once she had chewed and swallowed her food she urged Maggie to dig in. “It’s just that simple. Go ahead and try it.”

“Looks good,” Maggie said as she speared a piece of bread. She put it in her mouth and chewed. “This is delicious,” Maggie said after she swallowed. She quickly dipped an olive in the pot.

“I told you it was good. Don’t eat too much though. We’re having chocolate fondue when we are done with the cheese and believe me when I tell you that you aren’t going to want to miss that,” Bianca advised Maggie.

“Mmm, chocolate. There’s only one thing better than chocolate in my opinion,” Maggie blushed when she realized what she had said.

“Oh really, and what’s that?” Bianca teased.

“Never mind,” Maggie mumbled then she put a huge bite in her mouth signifying the end of that subject.

Bianca decided to let the conversation drop and stop teasing Maggie. The two girls chatted as they ate. When it was time for dessert Bianca urged Maggie to select which chocolate combination they would be feasting upon this evening.

After much deliberation Maggie finally selected the chocolate. “We are going to have to come back here a lot so we can try all the different combinations,” Maggie said after their waiter left to get their food.

“Works for me,” Bianca agreed. “So, you don’t start at PVU until January like me, right?”

“Yeah. We both waited a little bit too long to register for fall, didn’t we?” Maggie answered.

“It works out well for me since this Venice trip came up. I was thinking maybe you could take some time off work and stay with me in Italy. Do you think you could swing a week or two off?” Bianca asked Maggie.

“I don’t know. I’ll ask my supervisor on Monday. I can’t think of anything I would like more than spending time alone with you,” Maggie replied.

“Great,” Bianca said. The waiter arrived with their dessert. She watched Maggie inhale the scent of chocolate and smile broadly.

“Umm,” Maggie almost moaned as the heavenly smell wafted through her nose. She forked a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. She placed the morsel in her mouth and bit down. It was so good. Maggie’s eyes were closed as she let all her senses enjoy the dessert. When she opened her eyes Bianca was looking at her with an amorous expression on her face.

“Jesus Maggie, I’m wet just from watching you enjoy that strawberry. I don’t know how much longer I can wait to touch you,” Bianca declared.

Maggie smiled at Bianca. “You’ll manage. I have no intention of leaving this chocolate anytime soon,” Maggie happily returned Bianca’s earlier torture. Now she’ll know what it’s like to sit there wet and frustrated.


	26. Chapter 26

Maggie and Bianca stuffed themselves with chocolate fondue until they both thought they would burst. They stepped outside into the cool night air. Bianca shivered a little bit. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that was pretty short. Maggie took off her jacket and put it around Bianca. “Lucky thing I brought a jacket,” Maggie said. “You thought you were so clever with your no underwear trick, little miss open for business.”

“I had you going for a while though,” Bianca laughed. “I’ll put my underwear on if it would make you happy,” Bianca pulled her panties out of her purse and waved them in Maggie’s face.

Maggie snatched Bianca’s panties out of her hand. “Don’t you dare. I’ll hold these for safekeeping,” Maggie scolded Bianca.

“So, what next?” Bianca asked. She held the passenger door open for Maggie.

“Well first of all, I’m driving,” Maggie took the keys from Bianca and helped her into the car. Maggie got in and started the car. “Buckle up,” Maggie instructed Bianca.

Bianca complied obediently with Maggie’s instructions. Maggie put her blinker on and they turned out of the parking lot. They were headed back towards Pine Valley. Bianca stared at Maggie while she drove. She never tired of looking at her.

Maggie could feel Bianca’s eyes on her. Her heart was so full with love for Bianca. She was looking forward to showing her how much she loved her later that night. For now she tried to focus on their destination. The girls drove for a while, both seemingly lost in thought.

Maggie pulled into a parking lot and parked. 

“So where are we headed?” Bianca asked as she looked around at the dozen or so shops in the parking lot.

“Come on,” Maggie took Bianca’s hand and started walking. They entered a coffee shop called Cream On Top. Maggie spotted an open table near the stage so she made a beeline to it with Bianca in tow.

Bianca sat down at the table and looked around. “I didn’t know there were any gay coffee shops in Pine Valley. How long has this place been open?” Bianca queried.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize in advance for the poem I wrote in this chapter. Poetry is certainly not my forte but I felt a poem was storyline dictated. So just pretend it is good while you read it.

“I don’t know. I came across it a couple of months ago by chance. I was in the area and quite thirsty when I drove by. So I went in for a drink to go. While I was waiting for my order I looked around. That’s when I noticed all of the clientele was female. When I looked closer I saw some of the women holding hands. I saw a bulletin board with some notices on it. Everything on the board had something to do with being gay. One of the notices was advertising spoken word and poetry on Saturday nights at ten. I made a call earlier to make sure they were still doing it. I thought you would enjoy coming here and listening,” Maggie kissed Bianca’s hand when she finished speaking.

Bianca smiled across the table at Maggie. “I love listening to spoken word and poetry. I can’t believe I never knew about this place until now. What kind of lesbian am I?” Bianca joked.

“Apparently not a very good one,” Maggie kidded. “I’m going to get us something to drink. What would you like?”

“I’ll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream please,” Bianca placed her order with her own personal sexy waitress. “Hurry back. It’s almost ten and I’ll miss you horribly.”

“Back in a jiff,” Maggie said pertly then sauntered over to the counter.

Maggie quickly returned with two hot chocolates, one with whipped cream and one without. “No whipped cream for you?” Bianca asked with a puzzled expression. Maggie loved whipped cream as much as she did.

“I kinda figured I’ll be eating my fill of whipped cream later on this evening,” Maggie implied saucily. Then she dipped her finger into Bianca’s whipped cream and slowly sucked it off.

Bianca’s jaw went slack and her eyes clouded over with desire. “Mag..” Bianca started to say when a woman took the stage and began to speak.

“Good evening ladies. We’re going to get started now. Out of respect for tonight’s speakers please halt conversation while they are presenting,” the cute announcer said.

“Maggie..” Bianca tried again but was cut short by Maggie this time.

“Shh, they’re about to start,” Maggie said with an impish grin. She moved her chair next to Bianca and sat down.

Bianca had no choice but to settle back and enjoy the show. She put her arm around Maggie and hugged her to her side.

Maggie rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around her lover.

Several women took the stage over the next half an hour to read their words aloud. Bianca and Maggie held each other while the beautiful words washed over them. The announcer took the stage once again.

“We have one more speaker this evening. This is her first time speaking in front of a crowd so let’s give her a warm welcome.” The announcer and the audience began to clap. Bianca was clapping along with everyone else when Maggie whispered in her ear. “This is for you Bianca.” Then Maggie took the stage. She scanned the crowd nervously until her eyes met Bianca’s. The silent encouragement she saw there was all she needed to proceed.

_Deep brown pools, searching  
You find me  
Love, laughter and light  
You bring to me_

_My battered heart is adrift  
You rescue me  
What is love?  
You show me_

_Fear of the unknown  
You calm me  
Flight in my mind  
You stop me_

_Lost in the past  
You guide me  
Uncertain future  
You enlighten me_

_My heart is open  
You welcome me  
My love is exposed  
You accept me ___

__

__Bianca’s eyes were filled with tears as Maggie finished her love poem. Maggie left the stage to the sound of applause for her effort. She took her seat next to Bianca._ _

__“I’ve never heard anything so beautiful in all my life. Thank you so much for sharing your words with me. I love you,” Bianca kissed Maggie softly._ _

__“How could I not share with you. My words were inspired by you and written for you. I love you more with each passing second,” Maggie bared her soul._ _

__“Let’s go home so I can show you how much you mean to me in private,” Bianca offered._ _

__Maggie gladly accepted and with that the young lovers left the coffee shop._ _


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adult only chapter.

Without breaking the speed limit, Bianca drove them back to her place as quickly as possible. Even so, it was a long drive. Maggie didn’t help matters any with her constant attempts to put her hand up Bianca’s dress. After about the tenth time Bianca slapped Maggie’s hand away she finally said something. “Am I going to have to spank you?” Bianca said with mock sternness.

“Oh, please do baby. Make it hurt so bad,” Maggie bantered back. She decided to try to control herself so Bianca didn’t crash. It was just so hard to forget that Bianca was going commando underneath her dress. Maggie folded her hands in her lap primly and assumed an innocent look.

Bianca laughed at Maggie’s attempt to be chaste. She could hardly contain herself from pulling the car over and ravishing Maggie on the side of the road. She turned her attention back to the road. Almost there, she thought.

When they finally arrived at Bianca’s, the girls made quick work of getting out of the car. At the door, Bianca fumbled a little with her key because she was so excited. This hesitation was too much for Maggie to bear. She spun Bianca around, pressed her up against the door and started kissing her passionately.

Bianca dropped her keys and pulled Maggie closer to her. She slipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth and allowed Maggie’s tongue into her mouth. Just when Bianca thought they might do it on her doorstep she thought she heard a noise coming from the bushes. She broke the kiss and asked Maggie, “Did you hear that? It sounds like something moving in the bushes.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Maggie’s face was flushed with desire. She saw the look of concern on Bianca’s face so she decided to check it out. She walked over to the bushes and poked around. “There’s nothing here Bianca,” she said as she walked back towards her.

“I guess I must have imagined I heard something,” Bianca was still leaning against the door.

Neither girl saw the shadowy figure skulk off into the trees.

Maggie bent down to retrieve Bianca’s keys. She lightly ran them up Bianca’s leg in a teasing manner. She stopped just shy of the only bush she was interested in at the moment. She deftly unlocked the door and ushered Bianca inside.

As soon as Bianca shut the door to her room, Maggie was lifting her dress over her head. Maggie quickly dispensed with Bianca’s bra as well. Then she pushed her onto the bed.

As Bianca lay naked on the bed she watched Maggie disrobe. When she was completely undressed, Maggie joined Bianca on the bed. Maggie whispered in Bianca’s ear, “I want you to get on all fours so I can fuck you from behind.”

Bianca immediately scrambled onto her hands and knees. Her cunt quivered with anticipation as her juices ran down her thighs.

Maggie licked Bianca’s thighs clean before she assumed her position behind her on the bed. Maggie probed Bianca’s pussy to gauge her readiness. Bianca’s lips suctioned tight around Maggie’s fingers. She was definitely ready for a good fuck. Maggie thrust her whole hand into Bianca’s welcoming hole.

Bianca braced herself with her hands as Maggie fucked her hard and deep. Maggie was such a good lover, Bianca found it hard to believe she hadn’t been with a woman before. Bianca remembered her first few times with Sarah had been very awkward. They had fumbled around a lot before they got the hang of it. Bianca’s thoughts ceased when Maggie used her other hand to massage Bianca’s clit. Maggie’s actions were shortly rewarded when Bianca launched into the most intense multiple orgasm she had ever had.

Maggie gently massaged Bianca’s back after she collapsed onto her stomach due to the intensity of her orgasms. Maggie stroked Bianca’s hair as her breathing slowed. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” Maggie said softly in Bianca’s ear.

Bianca nodded her head almost imperceptibly to acknowledge Maggie’s words. She wasn’t quite up to forming words yet. She lay there sticky and sated while Maggie made her way to the kitchenette.

Maggie got the can of whipped cream from the mini fridge and headed back to the bed. She straddled Bianca’s bare ass and shook the can. “Don’t move,” she cautioned Bianca. Then she wrote ‘I Love You’ with the whipped cream on Bianca’s back and ass.

Bianca flinched a little when the cold cream made contact with her hot flesh. She smiled when she figured out what Maggie had written. “I love you too baby,” she said.

Maggie put the can down on the floor and started licking up her creation. She licked from top to bottom, respelling her words. When she got to the ‘O’ in ‘You’ she lingered. The ‘O’ just happened to be circling Bianca’s anus. Maggie flicked her tongue teasingly into Bianca’s ass crack. Next she lightly parted Bianca’s cheeks and started rimming her asshole.

Bianca clenched her sphincter involuntarily at Maggie’s touch. Maggie’s tongue was persistent and she was able to relax and enjoy the sensation. Only after Bianca came did Maggie lick up the slightly runny ‘U’. She gently nudged Bianca onto her back. Once again she shook the can. She parted Bianca’s pussy lips and filled her with whipped cream. She looked down at Bianca with a wicked grin. “Now my cupcake has two kinds of creamy filling. So now I will have my cake and eat it too.” Maggie lowered her mouth to the epicenter of cream and started eating.

Bianca tangled her hands in Maggie’s hair. Maggie’s tongue brought Bianca to the edge over and over. She always stopped short of letting Bianca reach her release. Finally Bianca couldn’t take it anymore. She begged Maggie to let her come. “Please Maggie, I can’t take much more.”

Maggie decided to show mercy. She plunged her tongue deep into Bianca’s crevice, eliciting a huge orgasm from her. Maggie rested her head on Bianca’s stomach until her orgasm subsided.

When Bianca recovered she made a request. “Maggie, can you do me a favor?”

Maggie lifted her head off Bianca’s stomach. “Anything for you.” Bianca motioned for Maggie to come closer to her face. Maggie crawled up the bed and leaned down next to Bianca’s mouth. “What?” she asked.

“I would like it very much if you would sit on my face,” Bianca said suppressing a giggle.

Maggie gasped in shock. “My what a filthy mouth you have! You look so sweet and innocent then we get together and all of a sudden you’re the town whore,” Maggie said prudishly. “What am I going to do with you?”

Bianca raised her hand. “I know, I know. Pick me. I know the answer,” Bianca said excitedly.

“Okay, Miss Montgomery, what do you propose I do with you?” Maggie asked seriously.

“Well,” Bianca paused for dramatic effect, “you can sit on my face. That should do it,” Bianca started cracking up.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “If you can’t beat ‘em then join ‘em.” Then Maggie straddled Bianca’s face and let Bianca’s tongue do its thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Bianca awoke wrapped in Maggie’s arms. She smiled and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Maggie is my girlfriend, she thought. I never thought this would be a reality. Life is funny. It’s hard to know what to expect anymore. If all the surprises that come my way are this great I’ll take them. She felt Maggie stir behind her and hug her tighter. She sighed and melted into her arms. Bianca’s eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Half an hour later Maggie opened her eyes to see her gorgeous girlfriend cradled in her arms. Her girlfriend. That sounded so right. She kissed Bianca’s neck softly. An idea popped into her head. She carefully removed her arms from around Bianca and got out of bed. She threw on some clothes, grabbed her keys and wallet, and headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Maggie was headed back to Bianca’s with a bag of muffins and some coffee. As she was passing a newsstand something caught her attention. She was so shocked she almost dropped the coffee. She stood in front of the newsstand with her jaw hanging open, staring at the morning edition of The Exposer. There she and Bianca were on the front cover, making out in not one, but two pictures. The headline read ‘Heiress to Enchantment Frolics With Gal Pal’. Underneath the headline was a picture of them kissing at BJ’s yesterday morning. The other picture was of them kissing outside Bianca’s door last night. So Bianca did hear something in the bushes last night. It must have been that little weasel Donald Steele, Maggie thought. Erica is going to have a fit when she sees this. Maggie reluctantly purchased a copy. The man behind the counter did a double take when he looked at Maggie, then the paper, then back at Maggie. Maggie paid for the paper and continued on her way.

Bianca woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over to her nightstand to answer it. “Hello?” she said sleepily.

“Young lady, what on earth is going on with you?!” Erica’s shrill voice jarred Bianca fully awake.

“Mom, what are you talking about?” a confused Bianca asked.

“I’m talking about you and Maggie. You didn’t tell me you were seeing her romantically.” Erica sounded more hurt than angry.

“How do you know about me and Maggie? We just started seeing each other as of Friday night.” Good lord news sure travels fast.

“You mean you haven’t seen this morning’s Exposer?” Erica asked incredulously. “The two of you are on the front page.”

“How did they get pictures of us so fast?” Bianca wondered out loud.

“You’re a public figure. The scavengers are always lurking around corners and in bushes,” Erica said offhandedly.

Of course, the bushes. “Mom, can I call you back later? I need to see this for myself,” Bianca said.

“Sure. Are you still up for shopping today or do you want to do it another time?” Erica wasn’t sure she was up for it herself.

“Give me a couple of hours and I’ll let you know.” Bianca said good-bye to her mother.

“Maggie?” Bianca called out to her girlfriend thinking she was in the bathroom. When she didn’t answer, Bianca went to check on her. She wasn’t there. Where was she? Bianca started looking around for a note when she heard a key in the door. Maggie walked in carrying coffee, a pastry bag and what appeared to be a copy of The Exposer.

“The honeymoon is officially over,” Maggie declared as she held up the paper for Bianca to see.

“I know, my mom just called me,” Bianca took the paper from Maggie. “I just can’t figure out how the press found out about us so fast.”

“Well, obviously that noise you heard in the bushes last night was real. It was probably that squirrelly little Donald Steele. The other picture was from yesterday morning at BJ’s. We were hardly there long enough for him to get wind though,” Maggie was trying to figure it out too.

Bianca was playing the events of yesterday in her head. “Kendall,” she said aloud suddenly. “That little bitch. I’ll bet she was more than happy to call Donald Steele and tell him all about us.”

“Was your mom pissed?” Maggie asked.

“No, she seemed surprisingly supportive about this turn of events. She actually sounded more hurt that she had to find out about us in the paper instead of from me,” Bianca recalled how injured her mother’s voice had sounded.

“Did you explain to her that we just hooked up?” Maggie was surprised by Erica’s behavior especially considering how she felt about her twin.

“Yeah. Are you okay? Is this freaking you out?” Bianca was concerned that Maggie might not want to be with her anymore.

“I’m fine. One of the drawbacks associated with dating a celebrity. I’ll get used to it. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“I’m hardly a celebrity, just the daughter of one. I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Bianca was genuinely sorry.

“At least he only got pictures of us kissing. We’ll just have to be more careful about what we do in public if we don’t want our picture in the paper everyday,” Maggie said resolutely.

“Ugh.” Bianca noticed the coffee and bag Maggie was holding. “Is one of those coffees for me?” she asked.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I got distracted by this whole picture thing,” she hands Bianca her coffee. “I also got some muffins for us.”

“Thanks honey. That was so sweet of you to get breakfast,” Bianca accepted her coffee from Maggie and took a sip. “Perfect. Just the way I like it.”

“So are you still going to go shopping with your mom today?” Maggie inquired.

“Yeah. I’m going to have to face the public sometime so I may as well get it over with. What are your plans for today?” Bianca was going to miss Maggie. They had spent the last forty hours together with only brief moments apart.

“I have some errands I can run and then I’ll just hang out in the park and read or something,” Maggie was going to miss being with Bianca. They hadn’t really left each other’s side since Friday night.

“Maybe we can see each other later?” Bianca asked hopefully. She wanted to savor each moment with Maggie before she left town.

“We will definitely see each other later,” Maggie assured Bianca.

“Good. Do you want the first shower?” Bianca popped the last of her muffin in her mouth.

“Sure.” Maggie finished her coffee and headed into the bathroom.

An idea started forming in Bianca’s mind. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother.

“Erica Kane,” her mother answered professionally.

“Hi mom,” Bianca said.

“Hi sweetie. How are you doing?” Erica’s concern was reflected in her voice.

“I’ll be fine. I saw the paper. Based on where those pictures were taken I have a pretty good idea who tipped Donald Steele off,” Bianca knew Erica would be livid when she found out.

“Who?” Erica questioned.

“Kendall. She saw Maggie and I at BJ’s yesterday morning and made a point to come over and harass us. Of course, I didn’t let her get away with it. By the time she left our table she was speechless. She must have called Donald to try and get back at me for besting her,” Bianca stated the obvious.

“That little witch,” Erica fumed. “She’ll pay for trying to hurt you,” Erica promised.

“I actually have an idea that will put Kendall in her place,” Bianca said.

“Tell me all about it.” Erica was proud of Bianca’s growth in the last several months. She wasn’t afraid to stick up for herself and her loved ones.

“Well, I was thinking we could counter with something unexpected. Are you still up for shopping today?” Bianca asked.

“Sure. Why?” Erica didn’t quite see the direction Bianca was headed in.

Bianca filled her mother in on her idea.

“Bianca honey, that’s brilliant. I couldn’t have come up with a better plan if I tried. I’ll be there around noon with the limo,” Erica said enthusiastically.


	30. Chapter 30

Maggie emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and clad only in a towel. Bianca seemed to be finishing a phone conversation. Maggie started looking through Bianca’s closet for something to wear. Bianca came up behind her and put her arms around her.

Bianca started kissing Maggie’s neck and whispered in her ear, “How would you like to come shopping with my mother and I today?”

“Oh, I’m sure your mom would love that!” Maggie said sarcastically.

“Actually, she would. She was very receptive to the idea when I mentioned it. She would like to get to know my girlfriend better,” Bianca countered.

Maggie turned around to look at Bianca. “Am I on ‘Candid Camera’ or something? Since when does your mom give a damn about me?” Maggie wasn’t buying it.

“Since you became my girlfriend. My mom has made great strides over the last several months. She wants to be a part of my life and she’s finally realized that it’s all or nothing. She still doesn’t understand my wanting to be with a woman but she is starting to accept it.” Bianca had started to believe she would never see this day. Who would have thought something designed to hurt them, like the pictures, would actually bring them closer together?

“Well in that case I would really like to go shopping with you and Mama Kane.” Maggie still had her reservations but she would do anything for Bianca.

“Great. You might want to just call her Erica for now,” Bianca advised Maggie.

“Okay. So what time are we leaving?” Maggie selected an outfit and began to get dressed.

“The limo will be here around noon to pick us up,” Bianca replied.

“Wow, the limo even. Fancy. You better hurry up and shower. You don’t want to keep Erica waiting, do you?” Maggie gently nudged Bianca towards the bathroom.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Bianca laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Promptly at noon , the doorbell rang. Bianca answered the door to greet her mother.

“Hi mom. Come on in,” Bianca gave her mom a hug.

Maggie rose from the sofa to greet Erica as well. “Good afternoon Erica. How are you?” Maggie’s voice wavered a bit. She was still slightly intimidated by her girlfriend’s mother.

“Hello Maggie. I’m doing well thank-you. And yourself?” Erica said pleasantly.

“The same,” Maggie silently willed Bianca to end the uncomfortable exchange.

“Shall we get going?” Bianca sensed the underlying tension between her girlfriend and her mom.

The three women left the house and got into the waiting limo. Maggie and Bianca sat opposite Erica in the limo. Maggie was fidgeting nervously until Bianca took her hand. Maggie smiled at Bianca who mouthed ‘I Love You’. Maggie visibly relaxed knowing she could handle anything as long as Bianca was by her side.

Erica observed this exchange from the other side of the limo. She felt reassured when she saw how much the two girls obviously cared for one another. It was going to take some time for her to be comfortable with her daughter having a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. She was determined to make it happen, for the sake of her relationship with Bianca. She refused to lose her daughter’s love and respect.

“How are things going at the hospital, Maggie?” Erica made an attempt at conversation. 

“Um, it’s good. I enjoy working there very much. I really like bringing a small amount of comfort to the patients,” Maggie’s voice brimmed with enthusiasm.

“So are you looking forward to starting med school?” Erica continued the dialogue.

“Most definitely. It’s a few years off but I’m ready to commit to it. I really want to have a career where I get to help people,” Maggie was starting to warm up to Erica.

Bianca smiled as she witnessed this exchange. It was nice to see them getting along. Her mom sure had come a long way since Bianca was with Frankie. Bianca remained silent while Maggie and Erica talked.

“We’re here,” Bianca announced when the limo pulled up to the front entrance of the mall. “Is everybody ready?”

“Yes,” Maggie and Erica said in unison. Bianca giggled at the coincidence. Erica lowered the partition and told her driver they were ready. Erica was the first to be escorted out, followed by Maggie and Bianca who emerged hand in hand. The three women laughed easily together as they made their way into the mall.


	32. Chapter 32

All eyes were on them as they moved from store to store trying on clothes. The women were oblivious to the onlookers’ stares because they were having too much fun with each other. Maggie and Erica gave their opinions on each outfit Bianca tried on. Bianca modeled her apparel for her two favorite women.

Kendall tracked them down in Lacey’s. Bianca was modeling a particularly adorable dress when Kendall approached them.

“Looks like you have a new daughter, Mommie Dearest,” Kendall said with contempt. “So, when’s the wedding? Oh wait, two women can’t get married can they? Poor Erica. I guess the family tree stops at Bianca,” Kendall ranted without taking a breath.

“Good afternoon Kendall. I couldn’t ask for a better addition to the family. I’ve always wanted another daughter. I don’t believe marriage has been discussed at this juncture but when it is their wedding will be the grandest Pine Valley has ever seen. What makes you think Bianca won’t have children at some point? She would be a wonderful mother as I’m sure Maggie would. Was there something you wanted?” Erica smiled smugly.

Erica’s comment about wanting another daughter cut Kendall to the bone. What the hell was going on? Why was Erica acting so cool about Bianca’s new girlfriend? “What is going on here?!” Kendall demanded to know.

“Well, we’re shopping,” Bianca chimed in. “Just me, mom and my baby,” Bianca put her arms around Maggie and kissed her neck.

“We still have a lot of stores to visit, so if you’ll excuse us we should be on our way. Bianca honey, do you need some help out of that dress?” Maggie threw in her two cents.

“I’ll manage,” Bianca responded.

“Why don’t you two get a room?” Kendall fumed.

“I think they’re adorable together. Are you jealous?” Erica goaded Kendall.

“Jealous?!” Kendall sputtered. “Why on earth would I be jealous of little miss lesbo?” Kendall couldn’t believe Erica had the audacity to think she was jealous.

“Maybe because Bianca found someone to love who loves her back. And you have…oh that’s right, nothing. You ran Ryan out of town with your childish pranks,” Erica hit the nail on the head with her statement.

“You don’t know anything about my relationship with Ryan. We loved each other. You can’t take that away from me,” Kendall’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

“That’s the beauty of it Kendall. I don’t have to take anything from you because you always do a bang up job of screwing up on your own. You’ll never find happiness because your only driving motivation in life is some twisted idea of revenge,” Erica hammered the last nail into Kendall’s coffin. “Are you ready girls?” Erica addressed Maggie and Bianca.

Bianca and Maggie nodded their heads in affirmation. The threesome left Kendall stewing in her own bitterness.


	33. Chapter 33

Bianca, Maggie and Erica were sitting at a cute little bistro in the mall having lunch. They had worked up quite an appetite putting Kendall in her place.

“The look on Kendall’s face was priceless,” Bianca recalled. “Our plan worked perfectly. I knew if we gave Kendall enough rope she would end up hanging herself.”

“Maybe she’ll finally give up her vendetta against the two of you,” Maggie interjected.

“I wouldn’t go that far but we may have shut her down for a couple of weeks,” Erica added. “Well enough of Kendall’s antics, let’s talk about something else. Maggie, do you think you’ll be able to visit Bianca while she’s in Italy?” Erica changed the subject.

“I’m going to do my best to visit as often as possible. I’ll really miss her while she’s away. It’s very cool of you to give her this wonderful opportunity with your company,” Maggie said.

“I know she’ll do me proud. Bianca has proven herself to be quite an asset to Enchantment,” Erica glowed with pride when she talked about her daughter.

“How about that game last night?” Bianca interjected, clearly uncomfortable with the complimentary nature of the conversation.

“And what game might you be referring to honey? Family Feud? Wheel of Fortune? Jeopardy?” Maggie relentlessly teased her girlfriend. She knew Bianca was just trying to take the focus off her.

“Um, no. I was talking about the foot, uh, base, oh never mind. Can we just stop discussing me?” Bianca pleaded.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll talk about something else. How are the wedding plans coming along Erica?” Maggie smoothly changed the subject. Bianca shot Maggie a grateful look.

“Everything is falling into place. I’ve booked our wedding at Wente Vineyards. Mark your calendar for January 18th,” Erica’s face was animated.

“Am I invited?” Maggie was a bit surprised.

“Of course you’re invited. You’re Bianca’s girlfriend. That makes you family,” Erica said emphatically.

Maggie looked at Bianca quizzically. She silently asked Bianca ‘What was going on’. Bianca half smiled and shrugged her shoulders with her answer of ‘I don’t know either but go with it’.


	34. Chapter 34

Five hours after it left, Erica’s limo arrives back at Myrtle’s. Erica walks both girls to the front door. She gives Bianca a big hug and a peck on the cheek. To everyone’s surprise, including her own, she gave Maggie a big hug too. Maggie and Bianca went inside as Erica’s limo drove off.

“Well that was certainly interesting,” Maggie was still a bit wary of Erica’s motives. She really had enjoyed spending the afternoon with Erica and Bianca. She just really wasn’t sure what to make of Erica’s ‘no questions asked’ acceptance of her especially considering the hostile reception her twin sister had received.

“That’s one word for it. Sometimes my mom can be so normal. It’s very weird,” Bianca agreed with Maggie’s summary. “So what shall we do tonight?”

“I thought I could cook dinner for us here. Then maybe we could go for a swim later,” Maggie wanted a little alone time after their very public outing today.

“You’re going to cook?” Bianca questioned doubtfully.

“I can cook!” Maggie said indignantly. “You’ll be eating your words once you taste my fabulous food.”

“Okay, I’m sorry I doubted you. I’ll just put my new clothes away upstairs while you get started with dinner,” Bianca kissed Maggie then ran up the stairs laden with shopping bags.

Maggie whistled a happy tune as she made her way to the kitchen. She started rooting around in the cupboards, looking for the necessary ingredients for dinner. “Aha!” she exclaimed when she spotted the item that would serve as the cornerstone for the meal.

Bianca had just finished putting away her purchases and was headed downstairs, when her cell phone rang. It was her mom. “Hi mom,” Bianca answered.

“Hi Bianca. I wanted to tell you how delightful I think Maggie is. I’m happy you’ve found such a worthy match. The three of us will have to get together again before you leave,” Erica said.

“I’m glad you’re warming up to Maggie. She told me she was glad to have a chance to get to know you better. I had a great time this afternoon. I’m sure we will have an opportunity to go out again before I leave,” Bianca was going to give her mother the benefit of the doubt regarding her new attitude. She was a bit guarded since Erica had let her down in the past. In the end, she didn’t have another option. After all was said and done Erica was still Bianca’s mother and she loved her.

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt your evening so I’ll see you in the office tomorrow,” Erica said good night.

“Thanks for today mom. Good night,” Bianca ended the call and went downstairs. Maggie had set a romantic table for two with candles and flowers. Bianca smiled to herself.

Maggie came out of the kitchen carrying a covered casserole dish. “Hey beautiful, everything squared away upstairs?” Maggie placed the dish in the center of the table.

“Everything is in its place. So what are we having?” Bianca asked.

“Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll find out?” Maggie pulled Bianca’s chair out for her.

Bianca sat down. Maggie took her seat. She removed the lid from the casserole dish and said ‘Voila’. Bianca took one look inside the dish and burst out laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

“What’s so funny?” Maggie asked with mock injury.

“So your big gourmet meal consists of SpaghettiOs and slices of buttered white bread?” Bianca couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice.

“Not just SpaghettiOs, SpaghettiOs with sliced franks,” Maggie corrected.

“Oh, I didn’t realize. That makes all the difference,” Bianca joked. “I would love anything you made for me,” Bianca’s voice cracked, as she got serious.

Maggie smiled shyly, flattered by Bianca’s comment. “Dig in or else it will get cold,” Maggie said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Bianca heaped food onto her plate. Maggie filled her plate once Bianca was done. Maggie raised her glass of sparkling cider, ”I’d like to propose a toast before we eat.”

Bianca raised her glass of cider and waited to hear what Maggie had to say.

“A toast to the most wonderful girl in the world who also happens to be my girlfriend. I love you so much Bianca,” Maggie’s voice was filled with emotion as she touched her glass to Bianca’s.

Bianca pulled her glass away from Maggie’s and they both took a sip. Maggie started to put her glass down but Bianca’s voice stopped her. “Not so fast. Don’t I get to make a toast now?” Bianca inquired.

“By all means. Go right ahead,” Maggie raised her glass in the air once again and listened to Bianca’s toast.

“A toast to Maggie Stone. You bring me joy and can always make me smile. Your love for me is a precious gift, which I will always treasure. My love for you is infinite,” Bianca’s eyes were tearing up as she clinked Maggie’s glass.

The two girls sat there, staring into each other’s eyes, exposing their souls, while their dinner got cold. Eventually Maggie snapped out of the fog. She picked up both of their plates. “I’ll just go heat these up,” Maggie told Bianca. Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Maggie returned to the table a few minutes later. They talked current events while they ate. “That was delicious. My compliments to the adorable chef,” Bianca stated.

Bianca got up and helped Maggie clear. “I can’t wait to have you practically naked and wet with no one else around,” Bianca said lasciviously.

Forty-five minutes later the drenched girls headed upstairs to change. A simple chore like doing the dishes had gone horribly awry when Bianca oh so innocently flicked some suds onto Maggie’s nose. Soon there was an all out water fight and the inevitable clean up. Once upstairs Bianca and Maggie changed into their swimsuits. Maggie grabbed the suntan lotion on their way out the door.

“I don’t think we’ll need that. It’s almost eight in the evening,” Bianca said incredulously.

“You can never be too careful. I wouldn’t want my baby to burn,” Maggie said with a gleam in her eye.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant for adults only.

Maggie looked around frantically. Bianca had been under the water for a while now. She was starting to get worried that Bianca might be in trouble. She was about to dive under to look for her when she felt something pulling off her bikini bottom. Maggie reached under the water and pulled up a sputtering Bianca.

Once Bianca caught her breath she started laughing. Maggie gave her a menacing stare. “You had me worried. I thought something had happened to you,” Maggie said in an injured voice.

Bianca put her arms around Maggie as they continued to tread water. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just having a little fun,” Bianca atoned. Bianca started moving them to shallower water.

“Where are we going?” Maggie asked.

“I know a private spot in shallow water near here. These beautiful, fragrant flowers grow there. I wanted to share it with you,” Bianca’s body was pressed against Maggie’s.

“Sounds perfect. Which way is it?” Maggie asked casually.

“Just over there,” Bianca pointed to a spot about a hundred feet away.

“Race you!” Maggie hollered as she took off.

Bianca promptly joined the race. Maggie kept her lead and arrived first. Bianca swatted Maggie’s arm. “Cheater,” Bianca accused.

“You better punish me. I’ve been bad,” Maggie said suggestively.

“I plan to torture you slowly until you’ve learned your lesson,” Bianca leered.

Bianca pulled Maggie’s body tight against her own. She snaked her hand into Maggie’s bikini bottoms. She slipped two fingers into Maggie’s smooth snatch. Slowly, she fucked her. Just before Maggie could come, Bianca stilled her hand.

Maggie opened her eyes to see why Bianca had stopped at such an inopportune time. Bianca had a look of mischief on her face. “Bianca, please don’t stop,” Maggie said desperately.

Bianca smirked. “I have to punish you because you were naughty. You seemed to be enjoying your punishment too much. Maybe I’ll have to try something else,” Bianca appeared to be reconsidering her plan of action.

“No, don’t do that,” Maggie said a little too quickly. “I’m really in pain from the torture you’ve been inflicting on me.” She forced her face into a pained expression.

Bianca wiggled her fingers teasingly inside Maggie. Maggie’s body shuddered involuntarily when Bianca’s thumb grazed her clit. Bianca kissed a light trail down the side of Maggie’s face. Bianca pumped her arm faster into Maggie. Bianca loved the look Maggie got on her face when she fucked her. The only expression she enjoyed more was the one she had when she came. Bianca planned to tease Maggie a little while longer. She would have to wait to see her favorite expression.

Maggie’s hips bucked raggedly to the rhythm of Bianca’s magical hand. She was so close to the edge. C’mon Bianca, almost there. Maggie’s cunt contracted, giving her away. Bianca’s hand stilled at Maggie’s contraction. Damn it not again, Maggie thought.

“Baby, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Maggie panted.

“Maybe next time you’ll play fair,” Bianca chided. She slipped her other hand around to Maggie’s ass. Gently she inserted a finger into Maggie’s anus.

Maggie jumped a little at the unexpected entry. Slowly her sphincter relaxed and Bianca began moving inside her from both ends. Maggie had never felt such a sensation before. She was on sensory overload. Bianca’s mouth covered hers and she kissed her with fierce passion. Maggie moaned into Bianca’s mouth as she came.

After Maggie’s orgasm had subsided she helped maneuver Bianca into position so she could lick her girlfriend’s twat.

Bianca was floating on her back, anchoring herself to the shore by clinging to a branch. Maggie’s hand kept Bianca’s ass suspended out of the water. Bianca was just starting to feel a chill on her exposed clit when Maggie’s warm mouth covered it. Maggie sucked gently on Bianca’s clit, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. Maggie’s tongue slipped between Bianca’s lips to taste her sweet honey.

Bianca thrust her body up to get closer to Maggie’s mouth. She sure knew how to use her tongue. You’d think Maggie had been eating pussy all her life based on how incredible she was at it. Bianca cried out when she came. Maggie clamped her hand over Bianca’s mouth a little too late.

“Hello. Is anyone there?” a male voice called out from nearby.

Bianca’s eyes widened. Maggie wrapped her arms protectively around Bianca’s naked form.

“Hello?” the voice sounded closer now.

Maggie realized with a start whose voice it was. Tim! Oh god, now what?

Tim emerged from the brush and walked to the edge of the lake. He stared in shock at the intertwined girls in the water. “Maggie?” he said in a wounded voice.

“Uh, yeah. Hi Tim. What are you doing out here?” Maggie could tell Tim was hurt by what he saw.

“I was taking a walk around the lake when I heard strange noises coming from this direction. I thought someone might need help so I came to check it out. I’d ask what you were doing but I think that’s pretty obvious,” Tim said with a touch of sarcasm.

“I guess so. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about some things. Do you have a few minutes now?” Maggie inquired.

“Um, okay,” Tim wasn’t really sure what they needed to talk about.

“Could you meet me at the boathouse in a couple of minutes?” Maggie didn’t want to have this conversation from the water. She also needed to get Bianca dressed.

“Sure,” Tim said. Then he disappeared into the foliage.

Maggie looked Bianca in the eyes. “Will you be okay waiting in the car while I speak with Tim? I won’t be long,” Maggie wasn’t looking forward to disappointing Tim.

“No problem. I know you have some things to discuss. I’ll just get dressed and we can be on our way,” Bianca retrieved her swimsuit from the bank. She got dressed and they began swimming the short distance to the boathouse.


	37. Chapter 37

Tim was sitting on one of the benches when Maggie and Bianca swam up. The girls rose out of the water and grabbed their towels. They approached Tim’s slouched form.

“Hi Tim,” Bianca said, trying to sound cheerful.

“Hi Binky,” Tim said sullenly.

“I’m just going to wait in the car while you two talk,” Bianca said. She gave Maggie a light kiss of encouragement before she walked away.

Maggie and Tim both remained silent for several minutes. Maggie spoke when she could no longer bear the silence. “So, I guess you figured out that Bianca and I are together from what you saw,” Maggie said cautiously.

Tim looked up at Maggie, his eyes burned with anger. “So all this time you were just playing with me? You knew I liked you and I thought you liked me too. Am I just a joke to you? Do you and Bianca laugh at me when you are in bed together?” Tim lashed out with all the pain he felt inside.

“It wasn’t like that at all. Yes, I knew you liked me from the moment we met. I thought you were nice but that was all. Bianca kept pushing me towards you so I kind of went along with it. I regret that to this day. I was confused about my feelings for Bianca and for you. I’m very sorry I hurt you. It wasn’t my intent. I really like having you for a friend and I don’t want to lose that. I know you probably hate me right now but I hope one day you will understand where I was coming from. If it helps at all, Bianca and I just got together on Friday night. Before that both of us were too afraid to admit our feelings to each other. I hadn’t even really acknowledged it to myself. I’m sorry if this hurts you but now that I’ve found the love of my life I can’t hide my feelings any more,” Maggie finished her spiel and waited expectantly for Tim to respond.

Tim had watched the emotions play across Maggie’s face as she spoke. He could see how conflicted she had been and how truly sorry she was for causing him any suffering. Her love for Bianca was so strong and definite. Tim was having a hard time holding on to his anger. “I don’t hate you Maggie,” Tim said softly. “I am hurt but I think I knew in my heart that your heart belonged to Bianca. I didn’t want to accept the obvious chemistry between the two of you because I selfishly wanted you for myself. I’m sorry I went off on you before. I was upset and I lashed out. I value our friendship too and while I had hoped for more I can’t deny the incredible love you and Bianca share. How can I blame either one of you? You are both terrific. I am happy for you. My heart and my ego may be bruised but I’ll live. Friends?” Tim opened his arms for a hug and moved closer to Maggie.

Maggie stepped into Tim’s arms and they shared a heartfelt hug. Maggie’s eyes filled with tears. Tim’s understanding of the situation had caught her off guard. He really was a good guy. He deserved someone to love who loved him back. Maggie filed a mental note in the back of her head to try and find the perfect girl for Tim. Maggie pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “Thank you for being so understanding. You are a great friend,” Maggie smiled appreciatively at Tim.

“Always the friend, never the boyfriend. The story of my life,” Tim joked.

“There’s the Tim I know, always cracking jokes. I should get back to the car, Bianca’s waiting for me,” Maggie wrapped her towel around her slightly chilled body.

“Right. See ya around?” Tim asked.

“Sure. Do you want to have lunch sometime this week?” Maggie replied.

“Sounds good. I’ll give you a call tomorrow and we can pick a day,” Tim smiled.

“Great. Good night Tim,” Maggie said as she left the boathouse.


	38. Chapter 38

The girls returned to Myrtle’s around 10:30. Bianca went upstairs to shower while Maggie went to the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. Maggie heard the kitchen door open behind her while she was making the cocoa. She smiled, thinking it was Bianca. “Couldn’t wait a second longer for some more sugar, eh?” Maggie teased.

“I’m sorry dear but I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Myrtle replied with confusion.

Maggie spun around to see Myrtle standing before her. “Myrtle. Sorry. I thought you were Bianca,” Maggie said contritely.

“No, it’s just me I’m afraid. I just popped down to fix a cup of tea before bed,” Myrtle said. “Were you looking for the sugar?”

“Sugar? Huh?” Maggie was puzzled by Myrtle’s comment.

“You were saying something about sugar when I walked in. It’s in the medium size container to your left,” Myrtle pointed to the sugar.

Maggie flushed red with embarrassment. She tried to cover for her earlier comment. “Thanks,” she started spooning sugar into the cocoa cups.

Myrtle moved around the kitchen making her tea while Maggie finished up. She placed the cups on a tray and picked it up. “I’m going to take these upstairs. Good night Myrtle,” Maggie said.

“Good night Maggie. Enjoy your cocoa,” Myrtle said with a knowing smile.

Maggie left the kitchen and almost ran into Bianca with the tray. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“No harm done. Let me take this for you,” Bianca took the tray from Maggie’s hands. She set it down on the table and pulled Maggie into her arms. “You’re the only sweet I need,” Bianca leaned down to kiss Maggie.

“Bianca, Myr….” Maggie tried to get out a warning before Bianca’s lips met her own. She was quickly swept into a very passionate clinch. She almost forgot about Myrtle until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

The two girls jumped apart guiltily. Myrtle had an amused look on her face.

“Hi Myrtle,” Bianca said casually, as if nothing had happened. “Making some tea?” Bianca put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and hugged her to her side.

“Yes I was. How was your swim?” Myrtle asked.

“Wonderful. Very liberating,” Bianca answered. “I showed Maggie some new strokes and she taught me how to float on my back,” Bianca’s innuendos weren’t lost on Maggie who pinched Bianca hard.

“Good to hear. I’m glad the two of you had fun. I’m going to turn in now. Good night Bianca. Good night Maggie. Sleep well,” Myrtle bid the girls adieu and headed to her room.

Maggie turned to confront Bianca as soon as Myrtle was out of earshot. “Do you want to give Myrtle a heart attack? What were you thinking, saying these things to her?” Maggie asked incredulously.

“Relax. Myrtle’s cool with us being together. She’s one of the first people I told I was gay. She’s always been very supportive of me. She’s also very fond of you. As long as we’re happy that’s all that matters to her,” Bianca put her arms around Maggie’s waist and pulled her close. She lowered her head until her lips touched Maggie’s. They stayed in the embrace for several minutes. Bianca pulled away from a still dazed Maggie. She picked up a cup of hot chocolate from the tray and lifted it to her mouth.

Maggie reacted too slowly to Bianca’s actions. As Bianca drank the hot chocolate her face contorted. She swallowed reluctantly.

“Did you add sugar to the cocoa?!” Bianca had never tasted anything so sickeningly sweet before.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to let you drink it but you distracted me. There was an awkward conversation with Myrtle in the kitchen after I mistook her for you. I was forced to cover by adding sugar to our drinks,” Maggie explained.

“I don’t know what’s more disturbing. Tasting that cocoa or you mistaking Myrtle for me,” Bianca said with bemusement. 

“It wasn’t like that. She came into, oh never mind. Let’s go make some replacement cocoa,” Maggie led Bianca into the kitchen.


	39. Chapter 39

Bianca stirred in her sleep. She snuggled closer to Maggie. She could hear a baby crying. She shook Maggie’s body gently. “Honey it’s your turn to check on her,” Bianca whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie reluctantly opened her eyes and threw back the covers. “I’m going,” she said groggily. She headed out the door towards the nursery.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Why are you crying? Mommy will make it all better,” Maggie said in a soothing voice as she rocked her baby gently in her arms.

Bianca stopped in her tracks when she walked into her daughter’s room. The sight before her took her breath away. Her beautiful wife had their beautiful daughter cradled in her arms.

Maggie turned around and saw Bianca standing in the doorway. “What’s that noise?” she asked with concern.

“I don’t know. It kind of sounds like my alarm clock,” Bianca replied slowly. Her eyes popped open and she realized she had been dreaming. She smiled at the thought that her dream may come true one day. She did have one part of her dream already. Maggie was snuggled tightly in her arms. Bianca shut off her alarm clock. She looked to see if Maggie was awake. Still knocked out. That girl could sleep through a tornado Bianca thought to herself. Gently she eased out of bed and away from the warmth of holding her girlfriend. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turned the shower on before she disrobed. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade onto her body. She had just finished shampooing her hair when she felt a draft. She turned around to see Maggie entering the shower. Bianca pulled Maggie’s naked body against her own. She kissed her deeply. “Good morning beautiful,” Bianca smiled broadly.

“Good morning yourself, you sexy thing. I wanted to make sure your Monday morning got off to a good start. I thought you might like having me wash your back, if you know what I mean,” Maggie winked suggestively at Bianca.

“I was thinking more along the lines of you washing my whole body, if you know what I mean,” Bianca turned the tables on Maggie and pressed her up against the shower wall. She kissed her passionately while her hands explored Maggie’s wet body.

When Bianca finally pulled away, Maggie was fully aroused. “I think we’re going to be late for work today,” Maggie said as she pushed Bianca up against the wall.


	40. Chapter 40

“Bianca? Bianca are you there?” Val’s voice was quite loud over the intercom.

Bianca snapped out of her daydream. “Yes Val, what is it?” Bianca responded.

“Erica had an emergency come up so she won’t be able to make the two o’clock with Brooke English. Can you handle the meet solo?” Val inquired.

Brooke and I alone? Bianca thought. Well this definitely won’t be a boring day now. “Sure, no problem Val. We’ll do it in my office then,” Bianca was a bit nervous about running this on her own especially considering her rocky past with Brooke’s crazy daughter, Laura.

“Fine. I’ll buzz you when she arrives. Did you want anything brought in?” Val loved taking care of the details, no matter how small.

“Yes. I’d like a carafe of coffee and a plate of assorted dessert items please. Make sure to include some brownies,” Bianca wanted to start the meeting off on a positive note. Brooke lived on coffee and brownies were her secret weakness.

“Consider it done,” Val signed off.

Bianca looked around her office. Everything appeared to be in order. She wanted to put forth a purely professional image to Brooke. She glanced at the clock. It was eleven o’clock. Only an hour until she would meet Maggie for lunch. She had been reliving this morning when Val had called her. What a way to start the day! She looked forward to many more early morning romps with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. She still had trouble believing Maggie was her girlfriend. She had been in love with her for so long. She assumed her love would be unrequited like it had been with the last straight girl she fell for. Laura English. Bad memories Binx, she thought. Don’t reminisce. She did a 180 back to Maggie and smiled anew. Let’s get some work done before noon, she tried to motivate herself. She jumped into her inbox with renewed vigor.

Maggie was performing her rounds on autopilot all morning. She couldn’t wait to see Bianca at lunch. She could still taste Bianca on her lips. She smiled broadly as she replayed the weekends events in her head. The best weekend of her entire life. She was so lost in thought she almost ran into Jake Martin with her cart.

“Whoa there Maggie. Where’s the fire?” Jake asked good-naturedly.

“Sorry Jake. I must have spaced for a minute. No fire, just trying to get these meds delivered before noon,” Maggie responded. 

“Hot lunch date?” Jake asked with amusement.

“As a matter of fact yes, I do have a hot lunch date,” Maggie replied with a grin.

“It wouldn’t happen to be with Tim Dillon, would it? I’ve seen the two of you together quite a bit since he came back to town,” Jake was happy that Maggie seemed to have made a home for herself here in Pine Valley.

Maggie gave Jake a quizzical look. “You must not read the tabloids,” Maggie stated.

“The tabloids? I do my best to avoid them. Why? What does that have to do with you and Tim?” Jake was confused.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with Tim and I. We’re just friends. I’m referring to Bianca and I,” Maggie said.

“Bianca and you? What are you..,” Jake started to ask when realization dawned on him. “Bianca’s your hot lunch date?” Jake ventured a guess.

“Yes,” Maggie blushed. Talking about being with Bianca was foreign to Maggie. Although it was unfamiliar, it was also uplifting to be so honest with people. Expressing her feelings was uncharted territory for Maggie.

Jake was caught off guard by this statement from Maggie. He had no idea she was gay. “That’s great. Bianca is a wonderful girl. She’s had so much pain and loss in her life, just like you. I’m happy the two of you have found joy with each other,” Jake always suspected Bianca had a crush on Maggie but he thought it was one sided.

“Thanks Jake. Well I should get back to my rounds,” Maggie headed into her last patient’s room. Jake said good-bye and continued down the hall. Maggie handed out her last cup of pills then went back to the nurse’s station to clock out for lunch. She made idle conversation with the on duty nurse while she waited for Bianca to arrive.

The elevator doors opened and Bianca got out. She saw Maggie chatting with a nurse at the main desk. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You ready to go baby?” Bianca asked her girlfriend.

Maggie’s smile grew at the sound of Bianca’s voice and the feel of her loving arms wrapped around her. She turned around to greet her girlfriend properly. She stood on tiptoe to give Bianca a chaste kiss. “I’m all yours,” Maggie replied. She said good-bye to the nurse, who had her mouth hanging open, and the two girls strolled onto the elevator hand in hand.


	41. Chapter 41

“Harder!” Maggie yelled with delight.

“You asked for it!” Bianca threatened. She pushed Maggie as hard as she could. Maggie went so high she almost spun all the way around the swing set.

Maggie came hurtling back towards Bianca at breakneck speed. Bianca barely jumped out of the way in time. Maggie was laughing hysterically as she careened out of control. When she had slowed down to a suitable velocity, she jumped off the swing and landed on her feet in the sand. “Don’t know your own strength, eh?” Maggie said as she approached Bianca.

“You said harder. Be careful what you wish for next time,” Bianca took Maggie’s hand in hers and led her back to their blanket. They sat down and Bianca unpacked their lunch. They talked about their mornings and the weekend while they ate. When they finished, Maggie laid her head in Bianca’s lap.

Bianca stroked Maggie’s hair as she gazed down into her eyes. “This is nice. A gorgeous day in the park with a gorgeous woman in my lap,” Bianca said proudly.

Maggie shaded her eyes as she looked adoringly at Bianca. “I wish we could stay like this forever. I love spending time with you. You make every activity seem special,” Maggie said wistfully.

“Every moment we’re together is special. I miss you so much when we’re apart. I think about you constantly. Your mere presence simultaneously calms and excites me. You make me happy,” Bianca leaned down to kiss Maggie on the lips.

Maggie gave herself over to the kiss. She tangled her hand in Bianca’s hair and thrust her tongue into Bianca’s mouth. Where is that beeping noise coming from? Maggie thought, Bianca pulled away from Maggie. Maggie opened her eyes to find out why Bianca had stopped.

Bianca pressed a button on her cell phone to shut off the alarm. “Sorry baby, I’ve got to get back to work now,” Bianca’s disappointment was reflected in her voice.

“But I wanna play!” Maggie whined.

Bianca eased out from under Maggie and stood up. She bent over to offer her hand to Maggie. “We’ll play later. Now we must work,” Bianca helped Maggie up. They gathered up the blanket and basket and headed back to the hospital. Bianca walked Maggie all the way back to her floor. Bianca and Maggie were kissing good-bye when the elevator doors opened. They didn’t realize the elevator had stopped until Jake spoke.

“Are you two getting off or staying on?” Jake asked.

Maggie pulled away from Bianca guiltily. “Uh, we’re getting off thanks,” Maggie was bright red.

“Good afternoon Bianca. How are you?” Jake asked as the girls exited the elevator.

“I’m very well thank-you. And yourself?” Bianca gripped Maggie’s hand reassuringly.

“Couldn’t be better. Well they need me in pediatrics so I’d better be on my way. I’ll see you later,” Jake got onto the elevator.

“That was embarrassing,” Maggie said to Bianca.

“You’ll live,” Bianca laughed. She hugged Maggie tightly. “I’ll swing by your place after work,” Bianca whispered in Maggie’s ear. She kissed her lightly on the cheek before she turned to leave.

Maggie watched the elevator doors close behind Bianca. She looked at her watch. It was going to be a long four hours.


	42. Chapter 42

Maggie rushed back to the Pine Valley Inn as soon as her shift ended. She wanted to shower and change before Bianca arrived. The elevator doors were about to close when she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Hold the elevator please,” Anna said as she approached. “Oh, hi Maggie,” Anna was pleasantly surprised to see Maggie.

“Hi Anna,” Maggie held the ‘door open’ button until Anna had boarded. She pushed the button for their floor and the doors closed. “How have you been? How’s the baby?” Maggie asked her cousin-in-law.

“I’m okay. The baby will be fine as long as I can keep my stress level low. Easier said than done considering everything that’s happening these days. How about you?” Anna summarized her situation.

“I’m glad you’re hanging in there. For what it’s worth David does love you and the baby. He’s just a royal screw up like the rest of our family. Apart from dealing with David’s antics my life is going quite well. In fact I’m kind of in a hurry to get ready for my date,” Maggie said as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Anna asked as they exited the elevator.

“Bianca,” Maggie said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry, when you said date I thought you were talking romantically,” Anna apologized for her assumption.

“I was,” Maggie said simply.

“I must have contracted foot-in-mouth disease. So you and Bianca are going out on a date?” Anna asked to clarify.

“Yes. Actually Bianca is my girlfriend now,” Maggie said proudly. They were standing outside the door to Maggie’s room now.

“Wow. Where have I been?” Anna was perplexed. Had it really been that long since she and Maggie had spoken?

“Don’t feel left out. We just started seeing each other as of this past Friday. That sounds like we’re rushing things a bit. We’ve been in love with each other for months it just took us a while to admit it to one another,” Maggie wanted to fill Anna in on all the details but she was pressed for time.

“I don’t want to keep you. Maybe if you’re free one night this week we can get together and catch up,” Anna suggested.

“That sounds great. I’ll give you a call tomorrow. Have a nice evening,” Maggie opened the door to her room and went inside. As soon as the door shut behind her she started stripping off her clothes. Her clothing became a trail that followed her into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside.

The warm spray felt so good running over Maggie’s aching body. Maggie lathered her body with cucumber melon body wash from Bath & Body Works. She started singing ‘Asking Too Much’ by Ani DiFranco.

_I want somebody who  
Can hold my interest  
Hold it and never let it fall  
Somebody who can flatten me  
With a kiss that hits like a fist  
Or a sentence that stops me  
Like a brick wall ___

__Bianca knocked on the door to Maggie’s room. When there was no answer she tried the knob. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. “Maggie?” she called out. She saw the trail of clothing on the floor. She smiled at the thought of Maggie naked and wet. Bianca headed towards the bathroom, discarding her clothing along the way. Maggie was singing one of Ani’s songs in the shower. Bianca remembered how hard it was for her to get Maggie to listen to Ani’s music. The folk rocker initially offended Maggie’s delicate pop sensibilities. Now it was hard to tell who was the bigger fan of Ani, Maggie or Bianca._ _

__Maggie stopped singing when Bianca pulled back the shower curtain. She beckoned for Bianca to join her._ _

__Bianca stepped into the shower and swept Maggie into her arms. She wrapped Maggie’s legs around her waist and pushed her back against the wall. “I missed you so much. Let me show you,” Bianca requested._ _

__“I missed you too. I want you so bad,” Maggie kissed Bianca’s neck. “Let me show you,” Maggie seized Bianca’s lips with her own._ _


	43. Toys In The Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended for adults only

When the two girls finally broke their kiss, they were both out of breath. Bianca’s eyes were clouded with desire. “Let’s get dried off and take this to the bed. I brought a present that I want to share with you,” Bianca’s tone was mischievous.

“Can’t it wait? It would be cruel to leave me hanging after you got me all worked up,” Maggie was so excited she couldn’t concentrate.

“Trust me, this is the perfect time,” Bianca helped Maggie out of the shower and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. She dried Maggie’s entire body thoroughly. She then quickly dried herself.

Maggie’s body was taut with desire when Bianca finally pulled the towel away. Bianca led Maggie to the bed and laid her down. “Just wait here. I’ll only be a second,” Bianca padded across the room until she reached her overnight bag. She rummaged around until she found the item in question.

Maggie was very curious about Bianca’s present. Bianca walked towards Maggie holding something behind her back. “So are you going to show me or not?” Maggie asked.

Bianca got on the bed and straddled Maggie, careful not to reveal what was behind her back. “Do you trust me?” Bianca asked Maggie seriously.

“I trust you with my life,” Maggie answered honestly.

“Before I show you what I have I want you to know I would never pressure you to do something you didn’t want to do,” Bianca said genuinely.

“I know that. Whatever you have to show me, I want to see. If it’s something you want, then it’s something I want. I derive pleasure from pleasuring you,” Maggie made her feelings perfectly obvious to Bianca.

Bianca smiled nervously as she brought her hands from behind her back to directly above Maggie.

Maggie’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Bianca’s gift. In her right hand Bianca held a dildo and in her left hand she held a harness.

Maggie’s eyes had widened considerably at Bianca’s unveiling. Bianca was afraid she had frightened her girlfriend with her new toys. “Maggie, are you okay? Say something,” Bianca was a tad bit nervous.

“Uh, so which one of us wears it?” Maggie asked hesitantly. She cracked a smile to let Bianca know it was okay.

“We both can. I like to give and receive. What about you?” Bianca asked.

“Since I’ve only ever been with guys before, I only know I like to receive. I’m not adverse to trying the giving though,” Maggie said bravely.

“I look forward to being your guinea pig,” Bianca said cheekily. She placed the dildo in the harness and strapped it on. She rolled a condom onto the dildo then squirted some lube onto it. She rubbed the lube onto the dildo by stroking it suggestively.

Maggie’s body was quivering with anticipation. Seeing this other side of Bianca was making her so hot. Bianca seemed so sure of herself. She was very take charge with their sex life.

Bianca placed her hands on Maggie’s hips to ready her for entry. Bianca thrust her hips forward, pushing the dildo deep into Maggie’s dripping wet cunt.

Maggie thought it would be weird having Bianca fuck her with a strap-on but it felt very natural. Anytime Bianca touched her it was magical. Maggie’s bucking hips urged Bianca to thrust faster.

Bianca increased her pace to satisfy Maggie’s needs. Sweat dripped down Bianca’s body as she fucked Maggie with everything she had in her. Her own cunt juices were soaking through the harness.

“Oh god Bianca. Yes. Please. I’m coming!” Maggie exclaimed as she came. Bianca continued plunging into Maggie prompting her girlfriend to have another orgasm.

When Bianca thought Maggie was thoroughly spent she ceased her movements but remained inside her. “Are you okay? Did it feel good?” Bianca questioned her girlfriend.

“Eh, I’ve had better. Maybe if we keep trying you’ll get the hang of it. It could take weeks or months. You’ll have to be really dedicated,” Maggie said, suppressing a grin.

“You jerk!” Bianca joked back. She playfully slapped Maggie on the arm. “Let’s see you do any better,” Bianca issued the challenge as she eased out of Maggie.

“Piece of cake,” Maggie said cockily. She helped Bianca unfasten the harness. They cleaned the dildo and put on a new condom and some more lube after strapping the harness to Maggie.

Bianca lay back on the bed and spread her legs for Maggie. “Don’t be shy. Come on in,” Bianca invited.

Maggie’s heart was beating double time in her chest. She didn’t want to disappoint Bianca. She didn’t know if she could pull this off.

Bianca noticed Maggie’s hesitation and her nervous movements. “Honey, we can stop if you feel uncomfortable. I won’t love you any less. All I want is for you to be happy,” Bianca gazed lovingly into Maggie’s beautiful brown eyes. She ran her hand tenderly down the side of Maggie’s face.

Maggie looked at Bianca with awe. “You never cease to amaze me. You always put my comfort above your own needs. I was afraid I wouldn’t be any good and I would leave you dissatisfied. Then, with a few simple words, you make me feel like I can move mountains. I want you more than ever. As long as I’m with you I’m able to check my inhibitions at the door. I may be awkward initially and I might leave you wanting but I swear to you I won’t stop trying. I want to give back to you all of the pleasure you’ve given to me,” Maggie spoke with conviction.

“I love you Maggie Stone. Make love to me,” Bianca’s body tingled all over with want. She helped guide Maggie to her womanhood. “Come into me now,” Bianca instructed.

Maggie gingerly pushed into Bianca. She looked directly into Bianca’s eyes as she entered her. When the dildo was completely engulfed in Bianca’s cunt, Maggie began making tentative thrusts.

Bianca allowed Maggie the time she needed to find her rhythm. She let her hips give Maggie a few gentle prods in the right direction. Once Maggie found her rhythm she was unstoppable. “Harder!” Bianca cried.

Maggie rammed into Bianca with everything she had. Sweat glistened on her forehead. She slammed into Bianca over and over again. Bianca’s slick pussy welcomed every thrust.

Bianca was amazed at Maggie’s stamina. She was like the Energizer Bunny. She just kept going and going while Bianca kept coming and coming. Eventually Bianca couldn’t take one more moment of the delightful torture. “Uncle. I give,” Bianca conceded defeat.

Maggie collapsed on top of Bianca. She kissed her lightly on the lips. “Was I okay?” Maggie asked shyly and then lowered her head.


	44. Chapter 44

Bianca lifted Maggie’s chin until their eyes met. “Okay?! You were incredible. To be perfectly honest, this was my first time. Sarah and I pretty much had straight up vanilla sex. I always knew I was a bit adventurous but she was very conservative so I kept my kinky ideas to myself. With you it’s a whole other story. You make me feel like I can tell you anything without fear of ridicule. I want to express my love for you in every way possible. I want to share all my thoughts with you. I want to have many firsts with you,” Bianca poured her heart out to Maggie.

“I feel the same way. My past sexual experiences were all about ‘Wham Bam’ without the ‘Thank-you Ma’am’. Everything with you is new and different but in a good way. One of my initial fears about loving you was I didn’t understand how I could be with another girl. The world is so straight oriented and everything is tailored for that image. There weren’t any examples for me to identify with. Being with a girl wasn’t presented as an option. Most people just assume everyone they know is straight. It was like gay people were freaks who lived on the fringes of society. I was already a social outcast in most eyes. Now that I’ve accepted my feelings for you it’s like all of that flew right out the window. Being with you is the only ‘right’ thing I’ve done in my life. I can’t imagine ever feeling closer to another human being. I may be shy and awkward at first but everything I’ve done with you has been incredible. It’s like I spent the first nineteen years of my life trapped in a box. Then I met you. You freed me from my cage and helped me to see the beautiful world around us. Together we can face anything that comes our way,” Maggie stroked Bianca’s hair lovingly.

“You’re right about the world revolving around the heterosexual lifestyle. Remember that night at the boathouse when you were asking me all those questions about being gay?” Bianca continued after Maggie nodded her head. “After you asked me how I knew I was gay, I asked you how you knew you were straight. Most people would have responded differently than you. While you pointed out that it wasn’t fair to answer a question with another question, others would have said they didn’t have to know because they were normal. It’s attitudes like those that make gay people feel compelled to keep their sexuality hidden. I’ve never understood why people seem to be so concerned with how other people live their lives. As long as it makes you happy and no one is being hurt it shouldn’t matter who you love. We probably won’t see worldwide acceptance in our lifetime but things are getting better for gay people. Activists fight every day to secure the same rights for homosexuals that heterosexuals take for granted. Some battles are won and some are lost. I’m confident that we will eventually win the war if we don’t stop fighting. We’re making it harder for people to ignore us by proudly displaying our love. Living life differently than the majority may be tougher than conforming but at least it won’t kill your soul. Being made to feel you should deny who you are to fit in is ridiculous. I spent some time hiding who I truly was and I could feel my soul dying a little bit every day. Once I came out my soul was alive again. I found I had the strength to persevere despite all the slings and arrows. I chose to be part of the solution rather than part of the problem. If my actions help even one person be true to themselves and those around them, then my time on this Earth has been completely worthwhile,” Bianca cradled Maggie’s naked body in her arms.

“Mission accomplished. You got me to see the light and I’ve never been happier or felt more alive,” Maggie’s head rested on Bianca’s chest.

“I’m a little young to retire, but okay. My work here is done,” Bianca teased.

“So, shall we try that shower again? Maybe we could get clean this time and I could take my girl out for dinner,” Maggie suggested.

“I can try to control myself but I’m not making any promises,” Bianca countered.


	45. Chapter 45

“Why don’t you grab that table in the corner and I’ll get us some drinks,” Bianca said to Maggie once they were inside SOS.

“Works for me,” Maggie headed toward the table. She sat down to wait for Bianca. Her cell phone rang so she picked it up to see who was calling. “Hi Tim,” Maggie happily answered her phone. “I’ll bet you are calling about lunch.”

“Hey Mags. Yeah, I thought I’d see when you were available this week,” Tim’s heart still beat a little faster when he heard Maggie’s voice.

“I’m free any day this week. You name it and I’m there,” Maggie said. Bianca was maneuvering through the crowd with their drinks. Maggie’s face broke out into a huge smile as she watched her girlfriend walk her way. 

“Okay, how about Thursday then?” Tim pushed open the door to SOS and stepped inside.

Maggie did a double take when Tim walked into SOS. “Tim, what are you doing here?” Maggie asked.

“What do you mean? I’m at SOS,” Tim thought Maggie was tripping.

“Turn around,” Maggie instructed him. Tim turned around and his eyes locked with Maggie’s. “I’m here too,” Maggie waved Tim over.

Tim hung up the phone and made his way to the table. He arrived at the same moment as Bianca. “Hey Binky,” Tim said jovially.

“Hi Tim,” Bianca set their drinks on the table. “Are you joining us?” Bianca asked as she sat down.

Tim looked at Maggie. She smiled and nodded her head. “I guess I am,” Tim sat down at the table. “How are you ladies this evening?”

“Very well. How about you?” Maggie answered for the two of them. She sipped her Diet Coke and winked at Bianca.

“I’m good. Are you here for the show?” Tim didn’t direct his question to anyone in particular.

“What show?” Bianca asked.

“This local band is playing tonight. They’re supposed to be really good. Their set starts at nine,” Tim answered.

“That sounds cool. Bianca, do you want to check them out?” Maggie asked. She was flipping through the menu trying to decide on something.

“Sure. Do you know what type of music they play?” Bianca set her menu down and looked at Tim.

“It’s punk rock. Do the two of you like punk?” Tim already knew what he was going to order.

“I like punk rock but Maggie’s a little too conservative for that kind of music,” Bianca liked to yank Maggie’s chain about her limited musical range. “I’ve been slowly introducing her to my tastes but we haven’t hit punk yet.”

“Just because I tend to listen to pop music doesn’t mean I don’t have an open mind about other types. I was never introduced to other music by anyone. Maybe I’ll love punk rock,” Maggie said indignantly.

“Then I guess we’ll be staying to check them out,” Bianca took a sip of her drink.

“Cool. Are you two ready to order? I’m starving,” Tim rubbed his stomach for emphasis. Bianca and Maggie answered his question in the affirmative. Tim caught the attention of the waitress and indicated they were ready to order.

“May I take your order?” the waitress asked when she arrived at their table.

Bianca looked at the waitress and thought she looked familiar. She looked at her name tag. It said ‘Jessica’. That name sounds familiar too, she thought. Where do I know this girl from? Bianca wondered.

“I’ll have the Chicken Caesar Salad please,” Maggie placed her order first. She turned away from the waitress to look at Bianca. Bianca was staring at their waitress. Is she checking her out? Maggie wondered.

“I’ll have the Fajitas Combo with the chicken and the steak. For appetizers I’d like the buffalo wings and the potato skins,” Tim relayed his order to the waitress.

The waitress turned her attention to Bianca. Bianca was still trying to place her when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Did Maggie just kick her? “Jesus Christ,” she exclaimed. Both Tim and the waitress gave Bianca strange looks. “Are you going to be able to eat everything you ordered Tim?” Bianca asked to cover the real reason for her outburst. She cut her eyes to Maggie and gave her a ‘What the hell was that for?’ look.

“So, what can I get for you?” the waitress asked Bianca.

It hit Bianca all of a sudden. Jessica was in the same Economics class as Bianca at Pine Valley High School. “Didn’t we have Economics with Mr. Hand together last year?” Bianca asked.

“That’s right. I’m surprised you remember me,” Jessica answered. “Are you attending PVU now?”

“Not until spring semester. I missed the deadline for the fall,” Bianca said. “Do you go to PVU?”

“Yeah. I take classes during the day and work here at night,” Jessica couldn’t believe Bianca Montgomery remembered her from school. They didn’t travel in the same circles in high school. She twisted one of her braids nervously.

“Cool. Maybe my girlfriend and I will see you around campus next semester,” Bianca said.

“Oh, yeah sure,” Jessica said. Girlfriend? When did Bianca get a girlfriend? She hadn’t seen anything in the tabloids about it. Although it had been about a week since she had been to a newsstand. “So what would you like for dinner?” Jessica asked.

“I’ll have the Citrus Grilled Chicken please,” Bianca said. “Honey, did you want to order any appetizers?” Bianca addressed Maggie.

“I think Tim might be able to spare some of his,” Maggie laughed.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy,” Tim interjected in a wounded tone.

“Okay. I guess we’re done ordering then,” Bianca told Jessica.

Jessica collected their menus, ”I’ll be out shortly with your appetizers.” Jessica’s eyes lingered on Bianca as she walked away. So that was her girlfriend. She’s pretty. You should have made your move back in high school, Jessica silently berated herself.

Tim excused himself to use the restroom. “Why the hell did you kick me?” Bianca confronted her girlfriend.

Maggie took Bianca’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry. I guess I was jealous when you were paying so much attention to the waitress.”

“I was just trying to place her face, I wasn’t checking her out,” Bianca admonished. “We went to high school together that’s all. I don’t even know if she’s gay or straight. You don’t ever have to feel jealous Maggie. You’re the only one for me,” Bianca squeezed Maggie’s hand gently.

“Sorry. Guess I got a little crazy there for a minute but I’m all better now. Oh look, here comes the appetizers and Tim,” Maggie pointed out.

Tim sat down at the table just before the waitress set down their appetizers. “Yum, thanks,” Tim told the waitress.

“Enjoy,” Jessica responded then left to check on her other tables.

Maggie was sizing Jessica up. Despite Bianca’s earlier comments Maggie was still jealous. Jessica was about 5’5” with shoulder length braids. She had a beautiful smile and a nice figure. Not really Maggie’s type but then before she came to Pine Valley neither was Bianca. Maggie turned her attention back to Bianca. Oops. She caught me checking out Jessica, Maggie thought. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away.

Bianca smiled to herself. Now we’re even, she thought. Bianca turned her attention to Tim who appeared to be inhaling the appetizers. “Slow down Tim or you might choke on a chicken bone,” Bianca chided.

Tim swallowed what was in his mouth before addressing Bianca. “Sorry. I’m hungry. Help yourselves to whatever’s here,” Tim offered to share his grub.

“Maybe I’ll have a potato skin,” Bianca plucked a skin off the plate and took a bite.

“If the two of you will excuse me, I need to visit the ladies room,” Maggie excused herself from the table. She walked across the restaurant to the bathroom. She didn’t notice Jessica follow her into the bathroom.

Now that Tim and Bianca were alone, Bianca wanted to clear the air about Maggie. “Tim, I need to talk to you about something,” Bianca said.

“What’s up?” Tim asked.


	46. Chapter 46

“We didn’t get a chance to talk the other night and I wanted to make sure we’re okay,” Bianca said.

“You mean at the boathouse?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. I know you really liked Maggie and I was always encouraging the two of you to get together. I did it for selfish reasons and I’m sorry if you were hurt. I thought I could make myself fall out of love with her if she was taken. Didn’t work out like I planned though,” Bianca apologized to her friend.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I kind of suspected Maggie liked you from the beginning so it’s not like this came out of nowhere. I’m happy for the two of you and a little jealous too. I would love to find what you’ve found with Maggie. Maybe someday I’ll meet the girl of my dreams,” Tim sighed forlornly.

“Poor Timmy!” Bianca humored Tim. “You’ll find your special someone one day,” Bianca took another bite of her potato skin.

***************************************************************************************************

Maggie walked out of the bathroom stall and over to the sink. She washed her hands then dried them. She was checking her appearance in the mirror when a stall door opened behind her. Maggie’s eyes locked with Jessica’s in the mirror. Maggie gave Jessica a tight smile while Jessica washed her hands.

Jessica dried her hands then turned to Maggie. “So you’re Bianca’s girlfriend, right?” Jessica asked.

“Yes. I’m Maggie,” Maggie extended her hand to Jessica.

Jessica shook Maggie’s hand, “I’m Jessica. Bianca and I attended high school together."

“She told me. So how do you like working here?” Maggie asked.

“It’s great. The people I work with are really nice. The tips are very nice. So how long have you and Bianca been going out?” Jessica tried to sound casual.

“We’ve known each other for about seven months. At first we were just friends. Slowly we fell in love with each other but we were both too afraid to admit it until this past Friday. So I guess the answer to your question is somewhere between seven months and four days,” Maggie touched up her lip gloss.

“It sounds like you two have been through a lot together. What is it like to have found someone to share everything with?” Jessica asked wistfully. She checked her own reflection in the mirror. Well no wonder she didn’t know about Bianca, they’d only been dating for four days. The press probably hadn’t got wind of the coupling yet.

“It’s the most wonderful feeling you could imagine. She’s so great. She’s always supportive of me and she has the most generous soul. I ask myself every day how did I get so lucky to have this perfect being love me so,” Maggie spoke ardently about Bianca.

“That sounds beautiful. I hope I get a chance to experience that kind of love someday,” Jessica sighed.

“So, you don’t have anyone special in your life right now?” an idea was taking form in Maggie’s mind. Maybe she could hook up Jessica and Tim.

“No,” Jessica replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I have this friend who’s single and attractive and I thought maybe I could set the two of you up,” Maggie said.

“Really? I might be interested. Tell me about her,” Jessica was a little apprehensive about going out on a blind date.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were gay. My friend is a guy,” Maggie smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, I’m not into guys. You’ll have to let me know if you have any female friends who are single,” Jessica was relieved to have avoided a fix-up.

“Sure. Well I should get back to the table before Bianca sends out a search party,” Maggie excused herself from the conversation.

“Yeah, I’d better get back to work myself. Guess I’ll see you when I bring out your food,” Jessica watched Maggie leave the bathroom.

***************************************************************************************************

“Is it just me or has Maggie been gone for an excessively long period of time?” Bianca asked Tim.

“Come to think of it, it has been quite a while. Maybe you should go check on her,” Tim suggested.

“I think I just might do that. If you’ll excuse me,” Bianca left the table in search of the missing Maggie.

Before Bianca reached the bathroom she encountered Hayley leaving the back room. “Hi Hayley. How have you been?” Bianca hadn’t seen Hayley since Maria had come back to town.

“I’m hanging in there. Things have been a bit strange lately with Maria being alive and everything. It’s been really hard on Mateo. Enough with the sad talk, I hear you and Maggie are seeing each other now,” Hayley steered the conversation in a positive direction.

“I hope everything works out in the end. You heard right, Maggie’s my girlfriend now. She’s a really fantastic person. Have you had a chance to get to know her since she’s been in Pine Valley ?” Bianca loved all the positive responses she had been receiving about her relationship with Maggie.

“I’m happy to see you so happy. We’ve met a few times and spoken briefly here and there. She seems like a sweet girl and of course to hear Tim tell it she’s the best thing since sliced bread,” Hayley responded.

“Maybe the four of us can get together sometime and you could get to know her better. Possibly when things get back to normal around here,” Bianca offered.

“Bianca you should know by now, things are never normal in Pine Valley,” Hayley laughed as she recalled all the absurd things that had happened in this town.

“So true,” Bianca laughed with Hayley.

Maggie left the restroom and came upon Bianca and Hayley laughing together in the hallway. “Sorry I took so long honey,” Maggie said to Bianca. She wrapped her arm around Bianca’s waist comfortably.

“Tim and I were a little worried about you so I came to see if everything was okay. I ran into Hayley en route to you,” Bianca draped her arm around Maggie’s shoulders.

“Hi Hayley. It’s nice to see you again,” Maggie greeted Hayley.

“Hello Maggie. It’s nice to see you again too. It’s especially nice to see how happy you’ve made Bianca. We were just talking about getting together so we can get to know each other better,” Hayley thought they were adorable together.

“I’d like that very much,” Maggie said.

“I should get back to work. There’s still so much to do before the show starts,” Hayley left the girls alone.

“Goodnight Hayley,” Bianca and Maggie said in unison.

“So what kept you?” Bianca looked down at Maggie.


	47. Chapter 47

“I ran into our waitress in the bathroom and we started talking,” Maggie answered Bianca’s question.

“Jessica?” Bianca wondered what they had discussed when they spoke.

“You called?” Jessica walked up to where Maggie and Bianca stood after exiting the bathroom. The two girls turned to face her. They had their arms wrapped around each other. As much as Jessica hated to admit it, they really did look cute together.

“Oh, hi Jessica. Maggie was just telling me she ran into you in the bathroom,” Bianca told Jessica. She rubbed Maggie’s arm absently while she spoke.

“Yes. We spoke briefly. I should get back. Your order is probably ready. I’ll see you in a few. It was nice to meet you Maggie,” Jessica quickly excused herself.

“So what did the two of you talk about?” Bianca kissed Maggie’s cheek. She moved behind Maggie and wrapped her in her arms.

Maggie sighed contentedly in Bianca’s arms where she always felt safe. “You, mostly. Well, us too. Then I made the hugest blunder. I tried to set her up with Tim only to have her tell me she was gay,” Maggie relayed her actions to Bianca.

“Smooth. So Jessica is gay?” Bianca mused.

“Yep,” Maggie said. “Shall we get back to the table?”

As if on cue, Bianca’s stomach growled loudly. “I’ll let that be my answer,” Bianca laughed off her slight embarrassment. Bianca led Maggie back to their table.

Tim looked up from his plate when the girls sat down. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait,” Tim said around a mouthful of food.

“That’s quite alright. Since when did we stand on ceremony anyway?” Bianca queried. She laid her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork. “Jessica sure hustled the food to the table, didn’t she?” Bianca asked Maggie.

Maggie was concentrating on stabbing a piece of lettuce when Bianca addressed her. “Yeah, we left just minutes after her. Do you think she was trying to avoid me after my earlier faux pas?” Maggie bounced her question to Bianca.

“I don’t think so. I can’t even tell you how many times people tried to set me up with guys. You get used to it over time,” Bianca mollified her girlfriend.

“What are you two talking about?” Tim pulled himself away from his food long enough to get into the mix.

“I was thinking about trying to hook you up with our waitress,” Maggie told Tim. She saw his eyes brighten at the prospect so she quickly added, “She’s gay though.”

Tim’s excitement disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. “Of course she is. Story of my life,” Tim assembled another fajita.

The trio ate in silence. Occasionally conversation would start up again. Shortly before nine Tim excused himself to, as he so eloquently put it, drain the lizard.

“As much as I’d like to say I can’t believe he just said that, I would be lying. Finding a girl for him isn’t going to be easy,” Maggie shook her head.

“Since when are you a licensed matchmaker?” Bianca ribbed Maggie.

“I just felt bad for kind of jerking Tim around so I thought I’d try to make it up to him. Beyond the corny lines he really is a good guy. He’s been really cool about you and I as a couple even though I know he is hurting,” Maggie said.

“That’s so sweet of you. I’ll go through my address book to see if I can help,” Bianca said.

Jessica arrived to clear their table before the show started. “Is everyone finished here?” she asked. Both Maggie and Bianca nodded their heads. Jessica started clearing their plates. “I hope you enjoyed your dinner.”

“Everything was delicious. Do you know anything about the band playing here tonight?” Bianca asked Jessica.

“You mean ‘Triple Butt Nipple’?” Jessica clarified.

“’Triple Butt Nipple’?!” Maggie couldn’t help laughing out loud. “That’s certainly an interesting name.”

“If you knew the band you wouldn’t be surprised by the name at all,” Jessica smiled fondly.

“So, you’ve seen them perform before then?” Bianca asked.

“Hundreds of times. The lead singer is my ex-girlfriend,” Jessica explained.


	48. Chapter 48

Gay people seemed to be popping up all around Bianca these days. She had always felt like she was all alone in Pine Valley. The lone queer. Now it appeared like there was a whole community of gay people. Bianca made a mental note to make an effort to check this community out soon. She wondered if Jessica’s ex’s band got the gig at SOS because of their connection. She was about to pose that very question to Jessica when the house lights went down.

“That means the show is starting. I’ve got to get these dishes to the kitchen. Enjoy the show,” Jessica scampered off with their plates.

Mateo took the microphone out of the stand and addressed his patrons. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are very pleased to present the SOS debut of a very talented local band. Please put your hands together for ‘Triple Butt Nipple’!” Mateo said with a flourish.

Four punk teens took the stage. There were three very attractive girls and one cute boy. They picked up their respective instruments and started playing a very fast and loud song. The crowd danced wildly to the music. Tim arrived back at the table mid-song. He slipped into his seat quietly. Bianca and Maggie were bopping their heads to the beat. Tim quickly became enthralled with the lead singer’s voice and looks. Her voice was so sexy, as was the rest of her. She was about 5’5” with long wavy hair, which was dyed purple. She was wearing a form fitting white tank top and tight fitting tattered jeans. She wore plaid Chuck’s on her feet and a leather band on her right wrist. She had a studded collar wrapped around her neck. Her left eyebrow was pierced, as was her tongue. The feature that most entranced Tim was her piercing blue eyes. Tim thought he could detect much merriment dancing in them. I must meet her, he thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later the band paused to take a short break. Tim turned to Bianca excitedly, “Binky, I have to meet that girl. She is so hot.”

“Which girl?” Bianca asked with a smile.

“The lead singer,” Tim answered.

Bianca’s smile disappeared. “Um, she’s our waitress’ ex-girlfriend,” Bianca said regretfully.

Tim was crushed. What was it with him and lesbians? Were there any straight, single girls in this town? He was surrounded by beautiful women he could never have. He must be in hell. He must have died and now he was burning in hell for all his sins.

“So how do you like the band so far?” Jessica stopped by their table to check on them and bring them their check.

“They’re great! Very unique sound,” Bianca’s enthusiasm was fairly evident.

“I’ve never really listened to this kind of music before but I thought they were great too. I really enjoyed their music,” Maggie added her comment to the mix.

Tim pushed his sadness aside to answer. “They totally rocked! I’m loving every second they are on,” Tim really did think they were fantastic. It was too bad the lead singer was gay.

“They are pretty terrific, aren’t they? If you stay until they finish their set, I can introduce you,” Jessica told the three of them.

“Sounds great,” Bianca said. Maggie and Tim nodded their heads in agreement.

“Meet me next to the stage after the show,” Jessica said then headed back to the kitchen.

The second half of the show was just as great as the first. When the applause died down Maggie, Tim and Bianca went to meet Jessica. Jessica brought them over to the band. “Hey guys! I brought some newly acquired fans here to meet you,” Jessica said cheerily.

The four members of ‘Triple Butt Nipple’ turned to face the other foursome. Jessica started pointing at the band members and naming them off. “On bass we have Megan. On lead guitar we have Troy. Playing drums is Sydney. Lead vocals and guitar, Leisha,” Jessica finished the first round of introductions. “Meet your new fans. This is Tim, Maggie and Bianca,” Jessica completed the introductions.

A few hi’s, smiles and waves were exchanged between the two groups. As usual, Bianca took the first stab at initiating a conversation. “Your music is great. I don’t know where you get the energy to play like that. How long have you been together as a band?” Bianca addressed the entire band.

“Thanks for the compliment. When you perform in front of a crowd you get such a rush of adrenaline that you can go for hours. We’ve all known each other for about four years. Sydney and Troy are twins and Troy is Megan’s boyfriend. So it’s pretty much a close-knit group. We started the band about two years ago. We’ve been playing in little dives for the past six months. Tonight was our first performance at a respectable club. We owe it all to my lovely ex-girlfriend here,” Leisha put her arm around Jessica’s shoulder.

Even though he knew she was gay, Tim couldn’t help but get excited when Leisha put her arm around Jessica. What was it about two girls together that got Tim so excited? Oh yeah, it’s two girls together! he thought.

Leisha let her eyes roam over the three people standing in front of her. Her smile widened when her eyes settled on one of them. Definitely my type, she thought to herself. This one will be mine. Leisha smiled a predatory smile as she formulated her seduction plan. She licked her lips suggestively. She was mentally removing her future lover’s shirt with her eyes. Definite potential. Now, how will I get you alone? she pondered.


	49. Chapter 49

“I’m sure Mateo will ask you back after tonight’s performance,” Bianca observed. “I’m glad we decided to stay for the show,” Bianca hugged Maggie to her side.

“I’m glad you enjoyed our music. It would be great if we were asked to play here again,” Leisha’s hungry gaze devoured her prey shamelessly.

“We should be going now. Hopefully we’ll get a chance to see you perform again soon,” Maggie said.

“It was nice to meet you all. Sorry we have to leave so soon but we have other plans,” Bianca gave Maggie a sultry look.

Bianca’s intentions were clear to the group. “I think I’m going to chat with the band a bit more before I head out. Thanks for inviting me to join you for dinner ladies. See ya later Binky. I’ll see you for lunch on Thursday Mags,” Tim knew exactly why they were leaving. At least some people were getting some.

“Sure. Pick me up at the hospital around noon ?” Maggie responded to Tim.

“Done. Night you two,” Tim said with an amused grin.

“Night everyone,” Maggie and Bianca said to the group. The two girls hurried out the door to the car.

Time to make my move, Leisha thought. “So Tim, you look like a strong man. Maybe you could give us a hand lugging this equipment to our van,” Leisha batted her eyelashes and smiled coyly at Tim. He was definitely the type of guy to fall for the helpless female routine. She should have him eating out of her hand by the end of the night.

“No problem,” Tim said affably. Damn she was sexy. Down Tim, leave the lesbians alone.

Leisha linked arms with Tim and led him over to the equipment. Troy and Sydney shared an amused glance. Looks like Leisha’s found herself a new boy toy, Sydney thought. That girl was perpetually in heat. She had slept with everyone in the band at one time or another. Sydney smiled fondly, that’s part of her charm. She still kind of had a superstar crush on Leisha even though their fling happened years ago.

Wow, if I didn’t know better I’d think Leisha was checking out my ass, Tim thought when he caught Leisha’s gaze lingering on his backside for the fifth time.

Leisha averted her gaze each time Tim caught her checking him out. He had a nice ass. She liked watching his forearms flex as he lifted equipment. She imagined what he would look like when he made love to her.

Tim followed Leisha to the van. Now he was the one checking out her attributes as she led the way. No harm in looking, he thought. Leisha opened the back of the van so he could stow the equipment. After he finished, he turned around and almost ran into Leisha.

Leisha had purposely put herself in Tim’s path hoping there might be some physical contact. Unfortunately, Tim’s reflexes were too quick and he stopped just short of slamming his body into hers.

“So Tim, are you seeing anybody right now?” Leisha asked as she ran her hand down Tim’s muscular arm.

Tim almost jumped out of his skin at Leisha’s touch. Another part of him did jump at her touch. “No, I’m not seeing anyone right now,” Tim replied, hoping she would remove her hand before her effect on him became noticeable.

“So you’re available. Do you like girls?” Leisha trailed her finger down Tim’s chest erotically. Judging from the bulge down below she guessed he did in fact like girls.

“I only like girls,” Tim emphasized the word ‘only’ lest Leisha think he played for her team.

“In that case, would you like to take me to dinner Wednesday night?” Leisha had never been shy about going after what she wanted and right now she wanted Tim.

“Like a date?” Tim was perplexed. “I thought you only liked girls too?” Could it be that Bianca was wrong about Leisha?

“I like girls and boys. I’m bisexual. So is that a yes?” Leisha questioned.

“Bisexual huh? I’d love to take you to dinner on Wednesday,” Tim couldn’t believe his luck was finally changing. The fact that Leisha went both ways excited Tim in a very apparent way.

“Great. It’s a date then,” Leisha wrote her number down for Tim. “Call me and we’ll work out the details,” Leisha handed the paper to Tim.

Tim put Leisha’s number in his pocket. “I’ll call you tomorrow then,” he was in need of a cold shower pronto.

Leisha stepped into Tim, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his head down to hers. The kiss started out gently but quickly escalated into a more heated exchange. Leisha pushed her body tightly against Tim’s. She could feel how much he wanted her. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and began exploring.

Tim was caught off guard by Leisha’s actions but it didn’t take him long to get into the swing of things. When she pressed her body against his, his hormones raged wildly. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the van and kissed her passionately.

After what seemed like hours, Leisha broke the kiss and stepped back slightly. She gazed up into Tim’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” Leisha admitted breathlessly.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Tim queried after catching his own breath.

“Everything I imagined and so much more,” Leisha said seductively. “Goodnight Tim,” Leisha left Tim standing in the alleyway with his jaw hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally poor Tim sees some action;)


	50. Wet & Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another adults only chapter

Maggie and Bianca arrived back at Maggie’s room around 11pm . Once inside, Maggie ran a nice hot bubble bath for the two of them. Bianca ordered dessert from room service. After Bianca had signed for their dessert, she stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. Maggie was bent over the tub in her skivvies turning the tap off when Bianca entered.

Bianca slipped up behind Maggie, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her flush against her naked body. “I think you’re a little overdressed for this event,” Bianca whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie reached back behind her and snaked her hand between their bodies. She dipped her finger into Bianca’s pussy then drew it out slowly over her clitoris. She felt Bianca’s body shudder against her in reaction to her touch. “How is it you’re already wet when we haven’t been in the water yet?” Maggie said innocently.

“It’s a mystery. Maybe you could dry me off with your tongue,” Bianca said suggestively. She unhooked Maggie’s bra and let her breasts spill into her hands. She teased Maggie’s nipples erect.

Maggie’s head lolled back at Bianca’s touch. She continued to finger Bianca’s clit while Bianca lightly pinched her nipples. Her hand slid down to her side when Bianca knelt down to take Maggie’s panties off.

Bianca kissed her way up Maggie’s body. She started at her ankles and didn’t stop until she reached her neck. She turned Maggie around to face her and pulled her naked form tight against her own. Bianca stared deeply into Maggie’s eyes. “I love you Maggie,” Bianca’s face was flushed with passion.

Maggie’s smile reached all the way to her eyes. She gently cupped Bianca’s face in her hands. “I love you Bianca,” Maggie echoed her lover’s words. She drew Bianca’s lips to her own and kissed her softly.

Bianca gently sucked Maggie’s bottom lip into her mouth. She nipped softly at Maggie’s lip. Bianca hoisted Maggie up and Maggie wrapped her delectable legs around Bianca’s waist. Bianca lowered Maggie into the waiting water. She climbed in on top of her. “I’m sorry, where were we?” Bianca feigned forgetfulness.

Maggie wrinkled her brow. “That’s a good question. Let me think about it for a minute,” Maggie assumed a ‘deep in thought’ look as she stroked her chin.

Bianca continued the game. “Were we here?” Bianca asked sincerely as she fingered Maggie’s clit. Maggie’s body arched upward towards Bianca’s hand.

Maggie strained to regain her temporarily discarded composure. “I don’t think so,” Maggie shook her head.

Bianca withdrew her hand. “Maybe we were here,” Bianca said just before she dipped her tongue into Maggie’s belly button.

“I don’t think so,” Maggie shivered as Bianca’s tongue explored her belly button.

Bianca lifted Maggie’s lower body out of the water. She lowered her head to Maggie’s pussy. “I think we were here,” Bianca stated before plunging her tongue into Maggie’s moist mound.

Maggie moaned loudly when Bianca demonstrated her spelunking skills in Maggie’s cavern. She tangled her hands in Bianca’s silky hair. Bianca’s tongue was driving Maggie to the brink of insanity. Bianca stopped abruptly causing Maggie’s eyes to fly open. “Why did you stop?” Maggie panted.

“I don’t think we were here,” Bianca said regretfully. She started to move away but Maggie held her in place.

“Even if we weren’t here, we are now. Besides, your tongue made a promise to my pussy which it has yet to fulfill,” Maggie barely finished her sentence before Bianca buried her face in Maggie’s muff.

Bianca loved the way Maggie smelled. She loved the way Maggie tasted. Maggie’s pussy was the sweetest Bianca had ever eaten. Bianca drew Maggie’s clit into her mouth. She gently sucked on Maggie’s clit as she let her chin dip slightly into Maggie’s twat. Maggie began thrusting her hips against Bianca’s face as she approached the pinnacle. Bianca increased her speed to match Maggie’s need. Maggie gripped the sides of the tub while her orgasm rocked her body. Maggie’s cry of pleasure could be heard from as far as ten rooms away. Bianca crawled up Maggie’s body until they were face to face. Bianca pressed her lips to Maggie’s. She gently pulled Maggie’s top lip into her mouth and sucked on it.

Maggie moaned into Bianca’s mouth as she wound her hands in Bianca’s damp tresses. The way Bianca was sucking on her lip was getting her so hot. Maggie slipped her tongue into Bianca’s mouth. This movement distracted Bianca from her assault on Maggie’s lip. Bianca’s tongue danced seductively with Maggie’s. Maggie tried to reverse their positions in the tub. This task was easier said than done. Maggie had almost made a successful, albeit awkward switch when her hand slipped. She lost her balance and came crashing down on top of Bianca. She also sent a tidal wave of water cascading out of the tub and onto the floor. “Oh my god baby, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Maggie searched her girlfriend’s unreadable face.

Bianca looked at a very worried Maggie and burst out laughing. “I’m fine sweetie but I’m afraid I have some bad news for you,” Bianca assumed a pitying expression.

“What?” Maggie hoped she hadn’t killed the mood with her clumsy maneuver.

“It looks like you have quite the mess to clean up now. Everything is wet,” Bianca poked out her bottom lip in the most adorable pout Maggie had ever witnessed.

Maggie stood up and brought Bianca with her. “I’m making it my personal mission to make sure everything gets dry, starting with you,” Maggie took a towel from the rack and dried her lover off. She took her time making sure she didn’t miss any spots. She gave certain areas special attention. When she reached Bianca’s patch of dark curls she patted them dry with the towel. She pulled the towel away and slipped her index finger into Bianca’s snatch. “Looks like I missed a spot,” Maggie extracted her finger and brought it to her mouth. She slid her finger in her mouth and sucked off Bianca’s juices.

Bianca’s breath was coming in short gasps as she watched Maggie lick her finger clean. She took the towel from Maggie and quickly dried her off. “Let’s get to bed,” Bianca led Maggie to the bed and lay back on it, pulling Maggie on top of her.

Maggie lowered her head to Bianca’s right breast. She softly flicked her tongue against her nipple until it hardened. She ran her hand down Bianca’s body to her waiting cunt. Maggie pumped two fingers in and out of Bianca’s pussy.

Bianca’s head thrashed about on the pillow as Maggie fucked her. She thrust her hips up to take Maggie’s fingers deeper into her.

Maggie picked up Bianca’s non-verbal cue and started pumping her whole hand in and out of Bianca’s gaping hole. Maggie fucked Bianca harder and faster, getting lost in the rhythm.

The two girls seemed to move as one. They were so totally in tune with each other’s needs. An outside observer would be hard pressed to tell where Maggie’s hand ended and Bianca’s cunt began. Bianca’s milky white flesh gleamed next to Maggie’s own darker flesh.

Bianca screamed out Maggie’s name when she came. The force of her orgasm nearly expelled Maggie’s hand from her sated pussy. Bianca pulled Maggie’s face to her own and kissed her lover. “Thank-you baby. You always know just what I need,” Bianca gazed lovingly into Maggie’s eyes.

“I should be thanking you. I love making love to you. I love the look in your eyes when you are about to come. I love the way your pussy suctions around my hand, trying to pull me deeper inside. I love the little moans you elicit while I’m fucking you. I love touching you and I love being touched by you,” Maggie got lost in Bianca’s eyes.

“I don’t think I have the strength to change into my pj’s right now. Do you think we can behave ourselves if we sleep in the buff tonight?” Bianca asked.

Maggie pulled back the covers and they both crawled underneath them. She spooned Bianca from behind and wrapped her arm around her letting her hand rest just under Bianca’s breast. “I think we’ll be okay. As long as you’re in my arms I’ll sleep peacefully. Goodnight my love,” Maggie kissed Bianca’s neck then closed her eyes.

Bianca smiled as Maggie nuzzled her head on her shoulder. “Goodnight baby. I love you,” Bianca closed her eyes and drifted to sleep cradled in her lover’s warm embrace.

Across the room, the dessert Bianca had ordered remained untouched.


	51. Chapter 51

“Chief Devane,” Anna used her official tone when answering her office line.

“Anna. It’s Maggie. Do you have a minute to talk?” Maggie was in front of the hospital on her cell phone. She was glad she was able to reach Anna. She knew she was very busy and she didn’t want to interrupt.

“Hello Maggie. I always have a minute for you, maybe two if you play your cards right,” Anna was feeling especially jocular this morning. It probably didn’t have anything to do with the very creative and erotic way she was awakened by her husband, David, this morning. Nah, it must be something else, Anna thought to herself. The Cheshire grin on her face contradicted her thoughts.

“Well don’t you sound particularly chipper this morning. I take it you woke up on the right side of the bed today. I was calling to see if you were free for dinner this evening. It’s been so long since we’ve had a chance to talk. I miss your advice,” Maggie sat down on a bench. She only had a couple more hours until she picked Bianca up for lunch. She had packed a lunch basket and they were going to eat at the boathouse. She could still smell Bianca on her. Maggie’s wandering thoughts were halted by Anna’s voice.

“I am in a rather cheery mood this morning. I miss talking with you as well. I happen to be free this evening. Shall we say seven? I’ll meet you in the dining room,” Anna leaned back in her chair. Her thoughts started drifting back to this morning in bed with David. The most surprising thing about David as a lover was his generosity in bed. Almost every move David has made in his life has been very self-serving. However, he was all about Anna’s pleasure when they made love. She could still taste him on her lips. She could still smell his aftershave on her clothes. Pay attention to Maggie, Anna chastised herself.

“Seven in the dining room it is. Well, my break is just about over so I’ll see you tonight,” Maggie started walking back to the hospital entrance. Seven was perfect. This way she would have some time to spend with Bianca before she met Anna.

“Okay. Good-bye Maggie,” Anna placed the phone in the cradle. She turned her attention back to the folder she had been reviewing. A name on a copy of correspondence caught her attention. Nicoli Coletti. It sounded so familiar to Anna but she couldn’t quite place him. No mind, it would come to her eventually.

*****************************************************************************************

Bianca was in her office reviewing the details of her meeting with Brooke yesterday. She wanted to have everything in order for her meeting with her mom later that afternoon. She took great pride in anticipating Erica’s every question and being prepared with an answer. She was jolted out of her intense concentration by the vibration of her phone. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and saw a message from Maggie. She smiled wide. “I love you too baby,” Bianca said out loud as she sent a similar message back to Maggie’s cell. She glanced at the time. Only a couple more hours until Maggie would be there to take her to lunch. Bianca struggled to bring her thoughts back to the task at hand. I must finish my work before I can play, Bianca thought. Keeping her reward in mind, she jumped back into her work with renewed vigor.

Maggie walked into Bianca’s office just before noon . Bianca looked up from her folder to see who had entered her office. She quickly had a huge smile on her face. “Hi baby. Are you ready?” Bianca asked as she moved from her chair. She picked up her purse and gave Maggie a warm hug.

“Hi sweetie. I’m more than ready. Shall we?” Maggie took Bianca’s hand and they headed out the door. Just before they reached the elevator, they ran into Erica.

“Hi Erica,” Maggie addressed the older woman. “How are you?” Maggie smiled warmly at her future mother-in-law. Mother-In-Law?! What the hell am I doing? Bianca and I haven’t even been together a week yet and I’m already marrying her?! Slow down. I’ll have to give that some more thought at a later date. Maggie filed this bit of subconscious thought away.

“Hello Maggie. I’m very well, thank-you. I trust you are well,” Erica couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her lips. It was good to see how happy Maggie made Bianca. Erica still didn’t understand Bianca’s being gay but she did still want her daughter to be happy. There was no doubt in her mind about Bianca’s happiness meaning just as much to Maggie.

“I’m great. I’m taking my favorite girl to lunch and the sun is shining. What more could a girl want?” Maggie squeezed Bianca’s hand.

“That sounds nice. You two have fun,” Erica started to walk away when an idea popped into her head. “Bianca I need to push our meeting back from one to two. Will that work with your schedule?” Erica wanted Bianca to enjoy her time with Maggie.

“Sure. No problem. I’ll see you in a couple of hours then,” Bianca and Maggie continued to the elevator.

“It was nice talking with you Erica,” Maggie said good-bye.

“Good-bye girls. Have a nice long lunch,” Erica disappeared down the corridor.

When the elevator doors closed, Maggie pushed Bianca against the back of the elevator and began kissing her. Bianca returned Maggie’s kisses with equal fervor.

Reluctantly Maggie pulled away. “I missed you,” she admitted shyly.

“I missed you,” Bianca squeezed Maggie tightly.


	52. Chapter 52

When they arrived at the boathouse they were happy to discover they had the place to themselves. Maggie set down her basket and laid the blanket down on the floor. Bianca and Maggie sat down on the blanket.

“So, what’s for lunch?” Bianca asked.

Maggie opened the basket and started pulling food out and placing it on the blanket. “BLT’s, pasta salad, diet coke, bananas and chocolate chip cookies,” Maggie listed the items as she set them down. She started arranging the food on the plates.

“Sounds yummy. Thanks so much baby,” Bianca accepted the plate Maggie handed her.

“It was nothing. The guy at the deli counter did all the work,” Maggie took a bite of her sandwich.

Bianca looked up from her plate and noticed Maggie had a little bit of mayo on her face next to her lips. She reached out her hand to Maggie’s face. She used her index finger to wipe the condiment off. She then put her finger in her mouth to lick it off.

Maggie’s jaw went slack. God Bianca was sexy! Before Bianca knew it she was laying down on the blanket with Maggie on top of her. Maggie kissed Bianca ardently. Bianca slipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie soon returned the favor and their tongues did their dance.

Bianca slipped her hands under Maggie’s shirt and caressed her back. Maggie’s hands were slipping under Bianca’s shirt when both girls heard someone clear their throat. They quickly pulled apart and looked in the direction of the sound.

“What’s the deal with you two and this place?” Tim laughed. Bianca and Maggie stood up and straightened their clothes. They both gave Tim sheepish smiles.

“Sorry. Things got kind of out of control,” Bianca blushed bright red.

“No worries. I can think of worse things to witness than two girls making out,” Tim smiled a big goofy grin.

“So what are you up to?” Maggie attempted to divert the conversation.

“Just taking a walk, enjoying the day. It looks like the two of you are enjoying a nice lunch,” Tim indicated their plates.

“We’d ask you to join us but I only packed for two,” Maggie said.

“I’m cool. I just had three hot dogs. Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Tim knew they wanted to be alone.

“You wouldn’t be interrupting. We always have time for our friends,” Bianca said.

“Just because I’ve been out of the game for a while doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how it’s played. I don’t want to keep you from your plans,” Tim smiled lopsidedly at Bianca.

“Tim, I don’t want you to feel like a third wheel. Maybe the three of us could hang out tomorrow night?” Maggie felt bad for Tim. She really needed to start looking for a date for him.

“Could we make it some other night? I have a date tomorrow night,” Tim told Maggie.

“A date? Do we know her?” Bianca was surprised at this development. Last night Tim was all into the lead singer of that punk band.

“Yes, actually. I’m going out with Leisha, the lead singer for ‘Triple Butt Nipple’,” Tim’s smile grew as he remembered their kiss.

“Didn’t she used to date our waitress from last night?” Maggie was confused. Wasn’t Leisha Jessica’s ex-girlfriend? She looked over at Bianca for confirmation. Bianca just got a sly smile on her face.

“Yes. Jessica is Leisha’s ex-girlfriend. Lucky for me she’s not just into girls,” Tim said enthusiastically.

Bianca decided it was time to end Maggie’s confusion. “She’s bisexual honey. She likes guys and girls,” Bianca watched Maggie’s face change as she finally understood.

“Oh,” Maggie felt a little bit stupid for not figuring that out on her own. “That’s great Tim. I’m really happy for you. So where are you taking her?” Maggie was glad Tim was so happy.

“We’re going to an Italian restaurant near the Pine Cone. It’s a little hole in the wall type of place. The food is fantastic and the atmosphere is really romantic. Then I’ve reserved a room at the motel for after,” Tim joked but the expressions on both Bianca and Maggie’s faces made him clarify. “I was just kidding about the motel. Just because I think about sex a lot doesn’t mean it’s the only thing I think about,” Tim was surprised they thought he was serious.

“Oh, good. I was thinking to myself that it would be your last date with her if you did that,” Maggie said.

“Yeah, you might want to keep jokes like that to yourself around Leisha, at least until you’ve made it to the third date,” Bianca said half serious, half kidding.

“I’ll make a note of it. Well, I’ll let you two get back to your lunch,” Tim bids the girls adieu and leaves the boathouse.

The girls resume their seated positions and finish their lunch in happy silence. Maggie lays her head in Bianca’s lap when they finished and Bianca strokes Maggie’s hair.

“I’m really glad Tim met Leisha. He seems so happy. Now I don’t feel as bad about jerking him around when he first came to town,” Maggie’s eyes were closed while she enjoyed Bianca’s touch.

“Maybe they’ll be as happy as we are someday,” Bianca leaned down to kiss Maggie. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Bianca sat back up and continued to stroke Maggie’s hair.

They stayed like this until Maggie’s alarm jolted them out of their peaceful idyll. Maggie turned the alarm off and looked at Bianca sadly. “Sorry, baby. I’ve got to get back to the hospital,” Maggie said regretfully.

“I don’t wanna go!” Bianca pouted.

Maggie grabbed Bianca around the waist and started tickling her. Bianca convulsed with giggles as Maggie mercilessly tickled her. Bianca’s torture ended when she managed to tickle Maggie back.

“Okay, I’ll go but I won’t like it,” Bianca conceded.

They gathered up their stuff and headed back to the car. “Since you’ve been so cooperative I think I’ll give you an extra special good-bye kiss when I drop you off,” Maggie says with a leer before starting the car.

“Promises, promises,” Bianca laughs as they pull out of the parking lot.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some adult content

Maggie opens the door to her room to find Bianca is the source of the knocking. Bianca’s face lights up when she sees Maggie. Maggie jumps into Bianca’s arms and gives her a breathtaking ‘I missed you’ kiss. Maggie extracts herself from Bianca’s arms and pulls her inside. She pushes Bianca up against the closed door and starts unbuttoning Bianca’s shirt.

Bianca smiles at her girlfriend’s impatience. “Oh my day was fine. And yours?” Bianca mocked. Maggie looked at Bianca with an apologetic face.

“I’m sorry. How was your day honey?” Maggie attempted to rectify her error. She just wanted Bianca so much. It was hard for her to not jump Bianca every time she saw her.

“I was just teasing Maggie. You can greet me like that anytime,” Bianca wanted Maggie so much all of the time. She thought about making love to her all day, every day.

“Good,” Maggie didn’t mince words as she continued to undress Bianca. When Bianca was nude, Maggie let Bianca undress her as well. Maggie led Bianca to the bed and gently pushed her down on it. Maggie climbed on top of Bianca and lowered her head to take Bianca’s nipple into her mouth. She tugged gently on Bianca’s hardened nub.

Bianca arched her back when Maggie tugged on her nipple. Bianca ran her hands down Maggie’s back to cup her ass. Bianca flipped Maggie onto her back and lowered herself between Maggie’s legs. Bianca grinned wickedly at Maggie before she dipped her tongue into her.

An hour later Maggie is hurriedly dressing for her dinner date with Anna. Bianca is lying under the tousled bed sheets watching Maggie rushing about. She smiles while she admires the way Maggie moves around the room.

Maggie checks herself in the mirror one more time before she leaves. Once she is satisfied she looks presentable she moves to the bed to say good-bye to Bianca. Maggie climbs on top of Bianca and kisses her passionately. She pulls away to look into Bianca’s eyes. “Thanks babe, you were great. I left the money on the dresser like always. Lock the door behind you when you leave. Oh, and don’t steal anything this time,” Maggie finishes her clowning with a smirk.

Bianca moves in a flash and pins Maggie underneath her. “You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?” Bianca laughed good-naturedly at Maggie’s joke.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do think I’m pretty clever. Isn’t that one of the reasons you fell in love with me?” Maggie loved having Bianca lying on top of her.

“True enough. Okay, I guess I’ll let you get to dinner,” Bianca rolled off of Maggie, allowing her to get up.

With great effort, Maggie looked away from Bianca in all her naked splendor and got off the bed. Against her better judgment she looked back at Bianca before leaving. “Do you think you’ll be here when I get back?” Maggie asked hopefully.

“It’s possible,” Bianca said nonchalantly.

“I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed that you are,” Maggie reluctantly left her room to meet Anna for dinner.

Bianca entered the bathroom to clean up. She whistled a happy tune and hopped into the shower.

*************************************************************************

Anna was already seated at a quiet table off to the side when Maggie arrived at the dining room of the Inn. The hostess led Maggie to the table and handed her a menu. Maggie sat down across from Anna. “Sorry I’m a bit late. I got held up,” Maggie explained lamely.

“You’re hardly late at all. So, shall we check out the menus?” Anna was hungry all the time now that she was eating for two.

“Yes. I’m so hungry,” Maggie had worked up quite an appetite with Bianca. The two women studied their menus for a few minutes then closed them. Their waiter arrived moments later to take their order. “So, how has life been treating you lately?” Maggie asked Anna.

*************************************************************************

Bianca hung up the phone with a satisfied grin. “That does it. Everything is arranged. I hope Maggie likes my surprise,” Bianca spoke out loud to herself. She picked up her purse and slipped the room key Maggie had given her into it. She left Maggie’s room and got onto the elevator. She pushed the button for the lobby and the elevator doors closed.

*************************************************************************

“I can’t complain. The baby is doing fine and David and I have never been happier. We’re actually going to look at houses this weekend,” Anna took a sip of her water.

“Finally tired of hotel life?” Maggie was getting tired of living in a hotel herself. She could go for getting a more permanent residence.

“Yeah. It’s not really the right environment to raise a child in. I’m sure the other hotel patrons would appreciate not having a crying baby in the room next to them. So we’re looking to rent or buy a house,” Anna said.

“I know the walls are like paper thin here. I can hear everything that goes on in the rooms next to mine and I’m sure they can hear me. I could use a bit more privacy myself these days,” Maggie’s Diet Coke arrived so she took a sip.

“I know what you mean about hearing everything. Last night I heard a woman scream out in pleasure. It sounded like she was at least six or seven rooms away. She sounded thoroughly satisfied though,” Anna smiled as she told Maggie about last night. Is it my imagination or did Maggie just turn three shades of red? What’s up with that? Anna wondered.

Maggie was mortified. Anna heard her scream? How embarrassing. Maybe she doesn’t know it was me. Quick, change the subject. Hurry, think of something.

“Did you hear her too?” Anna asked curiously.

“Um, I, yes, well….” Maggie stammered out. Anna quickly ended her suffering by realizing the obvious.

“I get it. Let’s talk about something else, shall we? How are things at the hospital?” Anna was happy to hear Maggie’s sex life was satisfying. She winked at Maggie reassuringly.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. Bless Anna for sparing her further discomfort. “Things are going quite well actually. I’m really learning a lot and I love working with patients,” Maggie’s voice became animated as she talked about her job.

“That’s great Maggie. It looks like you’ve found your calling. Are you still planning to start at PVU next semester?” Anna could tell Maggie loved her job by the sparkle in her eye when she spoke of work.

“Yes. It’s going to be a long road and take some time but I’m committed. I really believe I’ll be a terrific doctor someday,” Maggie took a bite from the plate their waiter had put in front of her. This pasta is delicious, Maggie thought. Maybe Bianca and I can eat here tomorrow so she can try it. Or we could just order it through room service. Then I’ll have Bianca all to myself, she grinned naughtily. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Anna waving her hand in front of Maggie’s face and speaking to her.

“Hello? Maggie? Anyone home?” Anna waved her hand in front of Maggie’s face. Maggie snapped out of her daze and looked at Anna. “So, where were you just now?” Anna asked.

“Sorry. I guess my thoughts were wandering. What did you say?” Maggie said contritely.

“I said you would make a great doctor. David and I are very proud of you. You’re like a daughter to me,” Anna had grown to really care for Maggie since she’d known her.

“Thank-you Anna. I think of you as the mom I wished I had. You’ve always been very supportive of me and I can always count on you for sage advice and a shoulder to cry on. I’ve missed talking to you so much. I have so much to tell you about me and Bianca,” Maggie’s speech was lively as she re-established the easy rapport Anna and she shared.

“I’m all ears. Tell me everything. Start at the beginning and give me all the romantic details,” Anna leaned closer to the table and gave Maggie her undivided attention.

“Well, it all started last Friday night. Bianca and I went out like we always do but something was different. We couldn’t keep our feelings for each other to ourselves any longer. It was kind of one of those now or never kinds of moments ya know?” Maggie’s eyes were filled with wonder as she relived recent events.

*************************************************************************

Bianca snuck a peek into the Valley Inn restaurant on her way out. She saw Anna and Maggie deep in animated conversation. Good. I should have a couple of hours while they catch up, Bianca silently calculated. She left the Inn humming softly with a huge smile on her face.


	54. Chapter 54

“Goodnight Anna. I had a great time talking with you tonight,” Maggie said to Anna when they exited the elevator on their floor.

“Goodnight Maggie. It was lovely to see you again. Tell your girlfriend I said hello,” Anna rummaged through her purse for her room key.

Maggie slipped her card key into the reader and opened the door to her room. All the lights were off when she entered. Bianca must have gone home, Maggie thought sadly as she shut the door behind her and flipped on the lights. She was very delighted to see Bianca curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Maggie lay down on the bed next to Bianca and wrapped her arms around her. Bianca stirred just enough to snuggle closer into Maggie’s embrace. Both girls sighed contentedly and Maggie was soon dreaming about a future with Bianca.

The next morning the two girls woke when the alarm clock rang. They were both rather amused to find they had slept in their clothes on top of the covers. They had both needed a good night’s sleep after barely sleeping at all over the past several days. The girls kissed good-bye and got into their cars to go to work. Today they were meeting for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

The morning dragged by for both girls. They both left work promptly at 11:55 to meet at the restaurant at noon. They met in the parking lot. They shared a loving kiss before they entered the restaurant.

Click. Click. Donald Steele shot the girls outside of the restaurant. He didn’t care that Erica was seemingly very accepting of her daughter’s love life. He was going to continue taking pictures and publishing them. He loved getting digs in when it came to Erica Kane. Donald slunk off to his car and drove away.

Bianca and Maggie were seated at a somewhat secluded table. The waiter handed them their menus and left the girls alone. Bianca reached across the table to cover Maggie’s hand with her own.

“I’ve been missing you terribly all morning. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night,” Bianca apologized to Maggie.

“I’ve missed you tons too. No apology necessary. We both needed some sleep. So what’s the plan for tonight?” Maggie put her other hand on top of Bianca’s. She was hoping for a romantic evening in her hotel room.

“Tonight is a surprise. All I can tell you is to meet me at the boathouse after work. You don’t need to change. You don’t need to bring anything except your adorable self,” Bianca smiled mischievously at Maggie.

“Goody, I love surprises. It’s a good thing I set my VCR to tape Law & Order already,” Maggie wondered what Bianca was going to have going on at the boathouse.

“Great. So how was your morning?” Bianca asked.

Before Maggie could answer their waiter arrived to take their order. The girls ordered then continued their conversation. The other patrons watched them enviously. It was obvious to everyone that these two girls were hopelessly in love with one another and loving every minute of it. They enjoyed their lunch together. Eating. Talking. Laughing. Maggie told Bianca about Anna hearing her scream and they both laughed about it. Bianca told Maggie about the progress she had made with regards to her upcoming trip. Too soon, lunch was over and they had to return to their respective jobs. They kissed good-bye, got into their cars and drove off.

Maggie pulled up to the boathouse just before six. Bianca’s car was already there. Maggie grabbed the white rose she had bought for Bianca off the passenger seat. She inhaled the rose’s scent and let a smile light up her face. She got out of the car and headed towards the boathouse. As she neared the boathouse steps she could hear soft music playing. She walked up the steps to meet Bianca. What she saw before her took her breath away. Every nook and cranny of the boathouse was filled with wildflowers and lit candles. An older gentleman stood off to the side, playing the violin. There appeared to be a gondola at the dock with a gondolier and everything. But the most spectacular sight was the woman who stood directly in front of Maggie. Bianca’s hair was down which happened to be the way Maggie liked it the most. Bianca had changed out of her business suit into a simple sundress. Bianca held a bunch of wildflowers in her hands. As always, Maggie’s gaze was drawn to Bianca’s best feature. Bianca’s smile was infectious. When Bianca smiled Maggie couldn’t help but smile herself, regardless of her mood. Bianca’s smile was both innocent and beguiling. Maggie found comfort in Bianca’s smile. Maggie would do anything to keep that smile on her beautiful girlfriend’s face. Maggie stood on tiptoe to greet Bianca with a hungry kiss.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Maggie and pulled her close. Bianca returned Maggie’s kiss with a hunger of her own. They stayed this way until they were forced to part to breathe in needed oxygen. Bianca handed Maggie the wildflowers. “These are for you,” Bianca said.

“Thank-you. They’re beautiful. What have you done here? It’s all so wonderful!” Maggie exclaimed with joy. She hugged the wildflowers to her chest.

“I thought I’d do my best to bring Venice to Pine Valley. I’m going to miss you so much while I’m away. I’m going to miss taking you for romantic gondola rides. So, I’ve brought the spirit of Venice here for you tonight. Il mio amore,” Bianca extended her hand to Maggie and helped her into the gondola. She climbed in after Maggie and the violinist joined them. The two girls sat together with their arms around each other. The gondola began to move and the music started up again. Bianca kissed Maggie softly on the lips. “I love you,” Bianca whispered.

“I love you. I can’t believe you did all this just for me. I mean, where did you find a gondola in Pine Valley? Beyond that, where did you find a gondolier? You are truly amazing,” Maggie said dreamily.

“I’m more like truly Erica Kane’s daughter. I threw her name around a bit to pull this off. It’s kind of fun to have people fall all over themselves trying to please me because of who my mother is. Are you having a good time?” Bianca ran her hands through Maggie’s silky hair.

“I’m having a fabulous time. This is so romantic sweetie. I could stay here like this forever, wrapped in your arms,” Maggie declared.

Bianca pulled Maggie between her legs so her chest was pressed up against Maggie’s back. She hugged Maggie to her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

The girls held this position for the next hour while the gondola ride took them all around Willow Lake. They docked back at the boathouse and disembarked the gondola. Bianca spoke with both the violinist and the gondolier then handed them each an envelope. She joined Maggie and they walked to their cars.

“I’ll see you in a few back at your place,” Bianca said to Maggie.

“I can’t wait,” Maggie kissed Bianca then got into her car. She drove off towards the Valley Inn.

Bianca got into her car and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number then put the phone to her ear. “Hi Anna. She’s on her way now. You know what to do. Thanks again,” Bianca hung up and started her car. She smiled with anticipation. She really hoped Maggie liked the next part of her surprise.


	55. Chapter 55

Tim took one last look in the rear view mirror to check his appearance. Well, that’s as good as it gets he thought. He shot a blast of Binaca into his mouth then got out of the car. He strode up the walkway to Leisha’s front door. He took a deep breath then rang the bell. He heard a flurry of activity from behind the door. Finally the door opened to reveal Troy, the guitarist from ‘Triple Butt Nipple’. “Hi Troy. I’m here to pick up Leisha,” Tim said.

“Tim, right?” Troy continued speaking once Tim nodded his head. “Come on in. She’s almost ready. Have a seat,” Troy cleared a stack of papers off the couch so Tim could sit. “Can I get you something to drink?” Troy headed towards the kitchen.

“Sure. I’ll have some water,” Tim looked around the living room, taking it all in. The place definitely looked like a band lived there. There were random fast food bags crumpled on the floor. There were more stacks of paper than Tim could count. He thought they might be lyrics and music from their songs. The place looked very lived in. This made Tim feel very welcomed and comfortable. Most of the furniture was composed of garage sale finds and cast offs from friends and family. Troy came back into the room and handed Tim a glass of water.

“So you and Leisha are going out?” Troy asked Tim as he settled into the old rocker across from the couch.

“Yeah. I’m taking her to a quiet Italian restaurant in town,” Tim answered.

“Troy, are you giving my date a hard time?” Leisha asked as she entered the room.

Tim stood up quickly when Leisha entered the room. God, she looked great. “Hi Leisha,” Tim smiled at her.

“Hi Tim. So where are we headed tonight?” Leisha linked her arm with Tim’s.

“We have reservations at Vicolo’s for 7:30. Have you ever been there?” Tim’s arm was tingling from Leisha’s touch.

“No but I’ve heard from friends that the food is excellent. Are you ready?” Leisha smiled up at Tim.

“Yes. Goodnight Troy,” Tim escorted Leisha out the door to his car. Once they got to the car, Tim opened the door for Leisha then shut it when she was safely inside.

He’s really going all out, Leisha thought as she fastened her seat belt. I’m looking forward to bringing out his wild side, Leisha ran through the possibilities. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tim got into the driver’s seat. He started the car and the music started playing.

“Nice choice with the MxPx,” Leisha said to Tim. She was looking forward to where the evening would take them.

“They’re actually my favorite band. I have all their stuff,” Tim admitted, although he had also selected this cd for Leisha’s listening pleasure. Tim drove away from Leisha’s place toward the restaurant.

******************************************************************

Maggie reached the Inn in record time. Maggie searched the parking lot for Bianca’s car. Nope, she wasn’t here yet. Maybe I can light some candles in the room to set a romantic tone, Maggie thought as she opened the lobby door. She drifted through the lobby to the elevators. She saw Anna waiting for the elevator as well. “Hi Anna,” Maggie greeted the pregnant woman.

“Hello Maggie. How are you?” Anna responded.

“I’m doing very well. How are you? How’s the baby?” Maggie asked.

“I’m doing well. The baby’s fine but very active,” Anna replied as the elevator doors opened. Maggie put her hand out to hold the door for Anna. Anna began to board the elevator. Her handbag caught on something as she boarded. Anna’s handbag wrenched free of her shoulder and spilled its contents all over the lobby floor.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked worriedly.

“Yes, thank-you. Just a bit embarrassed, I’m afraid,” Anna started to stoop down and gather her things. Maggie stopped her abruptly.

“You stay. I’ll get this,” Maggie commanded. She bent down and began gathering Anna’s belongings into her handbag. Maggie was completely unaware of what was happening while she was on the floor.

Anna waved Bianca to the stairwell with the all clear sign while Maggie was otherwise occupied. Bianca easily slipped into the stairwell undetected by Maggie.

A few minutes later, Maggie stood and handed Anna’s handbag back to her. “Good as new,” Maggie said as she pressed the call button for the elevator again.

When Bianca reached Maggie’s floor she hit the call button for the elevator. When the first one arrived she hopped on and hit every floor above the one she was on. She quickly jumped off the elevator before the doors closed. As if it was perfectly timed, the second elevator arrived at the same moment. Bianca did the same thing with this elevator then let herself into Maggie’s room.

“Wow, it sure is taking a long time for the elevator to come,” Maggie commented while they waited. If one didn’t come soon, Bianca would be here before she could get to her room.

“Yes, it has been some time now. Must be a lot of traffic,” Anna lied. She just hoped she could keep Maggie away from her room long enough for Bianca to get the room ready.

Bianca lit all of the candles she had arranged earlier. She lit the candles on the table. Everything seemed perfect. Vicolo’s had delivered the food precisely on time and the Valley Inn staff had it all arranged to be served by the time Bianca arrived. She took care of a few last minute details while Anna was distracting Maggie.

Finally the elevator arrived and Anna and Maggie got on. Shortly thereafter, the elevator stopped at their floor. Maggie held the door while Anna exited.

Anna got off the elevator then immediately clutched her stomach. “Ow,” Anna cried out. Maggie was instantly by her side.

“Anna, are you okay? What happened?” Maggie asked anxiously.

“The baby is making its presence known again. I just need to lie down,” Anna said.

“Let me help you to your room,” Maggie’s tone broached no argument. Maggie put her arm around Anna and helped her to her room. When they reached Anna’s door, Maggie searched through Anna’s handbag for the room key she had seen earlier. She found it fairly easily and opened the door. She ushered Anna inside after she flipped on the lights. She helped Anna to the bed and assisted her in removing her shoes and lying down. “Can I get you some water?” Maggie offered once Anna was situated in the bed.

“That would be lovely Maggie. There’s bottled water in the mini-fridge,” Anna said gratefully.

Maggie went to get Anna’s water. When Maggie turned around, Anna pulled out her phone and called Maggie’s room. She let the phone ring twice then hung up. Maggie didn’t notice anything, as she was busily retrieving Anna’s water.

“Here you go. Are you going to be okay here by yourself? Should I call David for you?” Maggie didn’t want to leave Anna here alone when she was in pain.

“I’ll be just fine Maggie. Don’t worry about it. Thanks for helping me out,” Anna dismissed her discomfort.

“Okay. Call me if you need anything,” Maggie told Anna before she left.

Bianca got Anna’s message so she turned on the romantic music knowing Maggie would be here any minute.

As Maggie approached her room she could hear music coming from inside. She smiled to herself. Bianca must be here already she thought. She wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. Once again Bianca had filled the space with wildflowers and lit candles. A romantic table for two had been set up in the corner. The air was filled with the wonderful aroma of Italian food. Bianca stood next to the table with a beautiful smile on her face. “Hi baby,” Bianca said to Maggie.

“How did you manage all this in such a short space of time?” Maggie asked with bewilderment as she joined Bianca.

“I have my ways,” Bianca said mysteriously as she pulled Maggie into a hug. “I also had a little help from a friend down the hall,” Bianca told Maggie after she released her.

The light of recognition arrived quickly in Maggie’s eyes. “Anna!” Maggie proclaimed triumphantly. That trickster! Maggie chuckled to herself.

“Do you like?” Bianca indicated the room and dinner.

“I love. I’m starving. What are we having?” Maggie asked as she took her seat at the table.

“Tonight we’re serving a delicious cheese manicotti in zesty marinara sauce. We also have a fresh tossed salad in a light vinaigrette. Of course there is fresh, soft sourdough bread with oil and vinegar for dipping. For dessert we have Tiramisu. Is this satisfactory Miss?” Bianca spoke with a horrible Italian accent while she played waitress.

“Very satisfactory,” Maggie said suggestively. “Would you care to join me?” Maggie invited Bianca while batting her eyelashes. She let her tongue dart out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. Damn, Bianca was sexy! Maggie thought.

“I’d be delighted to join you Miss Stone,” Bianca said as she took her seat across from Maggie.

******************************************************************

Tim followed behind Leisha as the hostess led them to their table. Tim pulled Leisha’s chair out for her once they arrived at the table. The hostess handed them menus and left.

Leisha opened her menu and began to peruse the contents. “So, what’s good here?” Leisha asked Tim.

“Everything,” Tim said with a voracious grin. “My personal favorite is the Chicken Parmesan,” Tim always ordered the same thing when he dined at Vicolo’s.

“That sounds delicious. I think I’ll have the same thing,” Leisha declared. She closed her menu and placed it on top of Tim’s. Their waiter arrived a few minutes later and took their order.

“Why don’t you tell me about you? I want to get to know you,” Tim asked Leisha eagerly. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Leisha. So far she was proving to be very interesting and witty. Tim liked smart women with sarcastic senses of humor. Leisha fit that profile to a ‘T’. 

******************************************************************

“That was delicious Bianca. I can’t eat another bite though. I feel like I’m going to burst,” Maggie said contentedly. She folded her napkin and placed it on the table next to her plate.

“We haven’t had dessert yet,” Bianca pouted. “Maybe you’ll have room after we’re done with surprise #3,” Bianca said as she led Maggie from the table over to the bed.

“Where are we going for this part?” Maggie inquired as Bianca led her towards the bed.

“Right here. I need you to take off all your clothes and lay face down on the bed,” Bianca instructed Maggie.

“Why am I doing this?” Maggie asked while she disrobed.

“I’m going to give you an all over body massage unless you would rather I didn’t,” Bianca said cheekily.

Maggie threw off the last of her clothes and lay face down on the bed. “I’m at your disposal. Do your worst,” Maggie spoke with a seductive tone.

“For you, I think I’ll give you my best,” Bianca whispered seductively in Maggie’s ear once she had straddled her nude form.

“Please do,” Maggie said lustily. “I can think of nothing I would enjoy more than feeling your hands roam over my bare flesh,” Maggie was already fully aroused. How long would she be able to withstand Bianca’s touch before she came? They were both about to find out.


	56. The Best I’ve Ever Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended for adults only

Bianca’s hair brushed lightly over Maggie’s back when she leaned over to retrieve the bottle of massage oil. Maggie shivered slightly at the contact. Bianca poured oil into her hands then started rubbing Maggie’s back. Maggie’s body jumped when the cold oil hit her back. A few moments of being touched by Bianca heated her right up. Bianca ran her hands all over Maggie’s back, kneading away all the tension. Bianca ran her hands down Maggie’s sides brushing against the sides of Maggie’s breasts with her fingertips. Maggie sucked in a quick breath when Bianca’s fingers grazed her breasts. Bianca trailed her hands to Maggie’s butt. Bianca gently kneaded Maggie’s buttocks. From there, Bianca moved on to massage Maggie’s thighs. Damn, Maggie’s thighs were firm, Bianca thought as she rubbed her girlfriend’s thighs. She continued down Maggie’s legs until she reached her feet. Bianca began to massage one of Maggie’s feet only to have it quickly yanked away. Maggie’s foot had jerked out of Bianca’s hand because Maggie was incredibly ticklish on her feet.

“Sorry, Binky. My feet are very ticklish. You have to apply firm, consistent pressure or else I start cracking up,” Maggie apologized for her actions.

“No problem. I think I can manage that,” Bianca said. She firmly grasped Maggie’s foot in her hand and began to massage with deliberate pressure. Maggie sighed contentedly as Bianca massaged all her cares away. Every once in a while, Bianca would hit a spot on Maggie’s foot, which sent a delicious thrill up Maggie’s spine. This was the best foot massage Maggie had ever received. Too soon, Bianca abandoned Maggie’s foot. To Maggie’s intense relief Bianca then picked up her other foot. Bianca thought Maggie had fallen asleep, she was so relaxed when Bianca finished with her feet. Bianca gently prodded Maggie to get her to turn on her back. Maggie rolled over onto her back for Bianca. She felt a bit exposed just lying there, naked. That feeling quickly went away when Bianca started massaging her arms. She massaged all the way to Maggie’s wrist on each hand then moved on to Maggie’s chest. She was very professional about massaging Maggie’s breasts. Okay, maybe not. She was trying but then Maggie’s nipples hardened and she lost control. Bianca rubbed Maggie’s nipples and caressed her breasts. Maggie’s breathing became labored as her arousal grew. Bianca moved down to massage Maggie’s taut stomach. Next she massaged Maggie’s thighs, careful to avoid her most private area. She moved on to Maggie’s calves and then stopped. Maggie was a little sad because she was hoping for some more foot action. Although she was extremely ticklish on her feet that was the area she liked to have massaged the most. Bianca gently lifted one of Maggie’s hands in hers and began to touch her in the most delightful way. Maggie was already wet from Bianca’s massage technique but what she was doing to Maggie’s hand had opened the floodgates. She most assuredly had soaked the bedspread. When Bianca finished the first hand she moved on to Maggie’s other hand. Again Maggie rode a wave of pleasure that intensified the tingling in her nether region. Maggie thought Bianca had finished when she laid down Maggie’s hand but she soon found out she was mistaken. Bianca grasped one of Maggie’s feet in her hands and began what would turn out to be the most memorable foot massage of Maggie’s life. Bianca hit all the right spots. Maggie was on fire by the time Bianca finished her first foot. Bianca had only been massaging Maggie’s other foot for about a minute when it happened. Maggie’s body convulsed as an orgasm swept through her body. Maggie cried out in pleasure as she came. A minute later Maggie opened her eyes to look up at the woman she loved.

“How did you do that?” Maggie asked in amazement. She had never heard of having an orgasm while receiving a foot massage.

“The pressure points in the feet are connected to every part of the body. Massaging a certain area on your feet can trigger reactions from other areas. I guess I hit your spot,” Bianca grinned rakishly at Maggie.

“I guess so,” Maggie replied with awe. “Thank you for giving me the best massage I’ve ever had,” Maggie moved to get up but Bianca’s hand stopped her.

Bianca placed her hand on Maggie’s chest to keep her from getting up. “The massage isn’t over yet,” Bianca told Maggie as she pushed her back down on the bed.

“You massaged every part of my body already,” Maggie didn’t know what else there could be.

“Not every part,” Bianca said as she trailed her hand up Maggie’s inner thigh until she reached her pussy. Bianca slid her finger inside Maggie’s wet hole easily.

Maggie’s breathing slowed at Bianca’s touch. Bianca added another finger and began pumping her fingers in and out of Maggie. Maggie arched her body up, straining to get closer to Bianca’s hand.

Bianca moved inside Maggie with increasing speed. She felt Maggie’s cunt squeeze around her hand. Moments later, Maggie climaxed.

After she came, Maggie lay back trying to get her labored breathing even again. She just about had it under control when she felt Bianca’s tongue flick against her clit. Maggie groaned loudly. This was most definitely the best massage of her life.


	57. Chapter 57

“Hey Tim. How are you?” Maggie asked as Tim joined her at the table at BJ’s. She was anxious to hear about his date with Leisha. Her thoughts started to drift back to her own wonderful evening with Bianca. A sexy smile crossed Maggie’s lips as she flashed on a particularly enjoyable part of the evening.

“Hey Mags. I’m doing great! How about you?” Tim asked Maggie as he dropped into the chair across from her.

“Never been better,” Maggie replied to Tim’s inquiry. “Do you need a minute to look at the menu or do you know what you want already?” Maggie asked.

“I’m ready,” Tim said as he signaled their waiter.

They placed their order with the waiter once he arrived. He took their menus and hustled off to the back to put in their food order with the kitchen.

“I want to hear all about your date with Leisha. Tell me everything,” Maggie leaned across the table to give Tim her undivided attention.

Tim’s smile reached all the way to his eyes. “Leisha is a great girl. We had a fantastic time together. I really like her a lot,” Tim’s smile had a dreamy quality to it.

“Oh Tim, I’m so happy for you. Where did you go? What did you do?” Maggie really wanted to know. Tim was a great guy and she wanted her friend to find the same idyllic happiness she had found with Bianca. Everyone in the world should know this feeling. She felt content. She felt as if she could weather any storm. She could handle anything that came her way. As long as she had Bianca by her side, there was no limit to what she could achieve. Just like there was no limit to her love for Bianca.

“I took her to Vicolo’s for a lovely romantic dinner. The food is delicious. Have you ever been?” Tim asked Maggie.

“No, but I did eat food from there last night. Definitely tasty,” Maggie told Tim.

“You ordered take-out?” Tim wondered if Maggie had picked up her food while he and Leisha were there.

“Actually, Bianca did. She set up a whole surprise romantic dinner in my room for us. She had Vicolo’s deliver the food to the Inn,” Maggie told Tim about her evening with Bianca. How insensitive of me, she thought suddenly. Here I am blathering on about my romance with Bianca to the guy I totally used. He must think I’m a real asshole right about now. “I’m sorry Tim. Should I not mention Bianca? Does it make you uncomfortable to hear about me with her?” Maggie didn’t want to hurt her friend any more than she already had.

“It’s totally fine Maggie. I want you to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you. Sure I wanted you to be happy with me initially but any moron can see you and Bianca were meant to be together. Who am I to try and change fate?” Tim was happy for Maggie and Bianca. He hoped he would find a love like theirs for himself one day.

“Thank you Tim. It means a lot to me that you are so supportive, especially when you have every right to be angry with me,” Maggie took a sip of her water.

“I know you didn’t set out to intentionally lead me on. You were confused. We all make mistakes that sometimes hurt other people. What’s important is what we do when that happens. Do we run and hide? Or do we face the consequences? You never said or did anything to make me believe you were really interested in me. I saw what I wanted to see. I saw a hot girl who laughed at my stupid jokes. I didn’t see the way you looked at Bianca. I didn’t see the way she looked at you. Or maybe I did but I wouldn’t acknowledge it to myself. I know that sounds selfish but like I said, we all make mistakes that sometimes hurt other people,” Tim stopped shoveling chips into his mouth long enough to put Maggie’s mind at ease. He had forgiven her already. She needed to stop beating herself up over this.

“I’m so glad our friendship has remained intact. And now you have a new hottie to spend time with,” Maggie teased Tim.

“Just because I have a new hottie doesn’t mean I won’t still have time for my favorite hottie,” Tim teased back. “Speaking of hotties, I take it things are going well with Bianca,” Tim could tell by the way Maggie’s face lit up whenever Bianca’s name was mentioned that things were indeed going quite well.

Maggie’s smile grew huge at the mention of Bianca’s name. “Yes, very well. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I want to spend every second of every day with her. She makes me feel more alive than I ever have. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Does that sound crazy? I mean we’ve only been together for less than a week. Tomorrow will be our one-week anniversary. It feels like I’ve known her forever. Am I moving too fast?” Maggie rambled about her insecurities to Tim. He probably thinks I’m a freak right about now, Maggie thought. There was a pause in the conversation as the waiter arrived with their food.

“None of what you said sounds crazy to me. When you find love like that you have to go for it. You would be crazy not to. It is fairly evident to any onlooker that you and Bianca are destined to be together. Even though you’ve only been together officially for a week, unofficially you’ve been together for a lot longer. I would lose all respect for you if you let this opportunity at happiness slip through your fingers. Do you have anything special planned for tomorrow to celebrate your anniversary?” Tim couldn’t help but be happy for Maggie and Bianca. What kind of jerk would he be if he wasn’t? He knew they would feel the same way for him if he found what they had.

“Yes. With a lot of help from Erica, I’ve arranged a very special evening. Erica was able to score tickets to a sold out Ani DiFranco concert. Both Bianca and I are huge Ani fans so I’m sure she will be pleased,” Maggie was very excited to see the look on Bianca’s face when she found out. She was very grateful to Erica for her help. Erica had the connections to get the tickets and she was loaning Maggie her limo for the evening.

“That sounds so cool Maggie. I’m sure Bianca will love it. I’m sure she would love anything you did for her. You know, Leisha is a huge Ani fan as well. I think you and Bianca would like her a lot. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime. Not right away, of course. Give me a couple of weeks to win her over with my irresistible charm first,” Tim grinned at Maggie before shoving a huge bite of food into his mouth.

“A double date sounds like fun. I’m sure Bianca would be up for that. Maybe we can…” Maggie trailed off as she remembered. Bianca was leaving in a week. She wouldn’t be here to go on a double date. She wouldn’t be here to go on a solo date either. Maggie’s smile was replaced by a sad frown. “We’ll have to take a rain check on that double date. Maybe in a few months or so we can get together,” Maggie said regretfully.

“A few months? Are you going somewhere or something?” Tim asked. Why would Maggie be leaving town when she just got together with Bianca? Tim was curious to hear Maggie’s answer.

“Or something. Bianca leaves for Venice in a week. She’ll be gone at least a few months if not longer. It’s for Enchantment business and she signed on before we got together. In fact, part of the reason she wanted to get away was to try and get over me. Ironic, isn’t it? I finally get up the courage to confess my true feelings but not until I knew she was leaving. My timing has always sucked,” Maggie had been trying not to think about Bianca leaving. She had just been enjoying being in the moment with her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry Maggie. That really bites. So you won’t see her at all for three months?” Tim couldn’t imagine how it would feel to finally hook-up with the love of your life only to have her go away for months just a couple of weeks later.

“She’s offered to fly me there via the Enchantment jet provided I can get some time off of work. I wish I could afford to just go with her. I’m going to miss her so much,” Maggie said sadly.

“You won’t have time to miss her. You’ll be having so much fun with me you’ll be like, “Bianca who?” Trust me, three months will go by like that,” Tim snapped his fingers as he attempted to cheer Maggie up.

Maggie smiled a little at Tim’s attempt to lighten the mood. “You’re right. I’ll get through it. Thanks for being such a good friend to me Tim,” Maggie was glad to have Tim as a friend.

“Would my good friend care to share a bite of dessert with me?” Tim scanned the dessert menu as he spoke. Sugar always made him happy.

“I couldn’t possibly. I’m so full. There’s no way I could share a dessert with you right now,” Maggie declined Tim’s offer.

“I think you misunderstood me Maggie. I wasn’t offering to share my dessert with you. I was offering to share a bite of my dessert with you. I’m still pretty hungry and that’s all I can spare,” Tim said with a completely straight face.

Maggie burst out laughing at Tim’s words. “Oh Tim. What would I do without you around to keep me laughing,” Maggie continued to laugh as she spoke.

“Let’s not find out, okay?” Tim said.

“Deal,” Maggie said. She felt much better now. A little thing like distance wouldn’t keep her from being with Bianca.


	58. Chapter 58

“Bianca?” Maggie called out as she stepped into Bianca’s room. “Are you in here?” Maggie entered the room and set the bags she was carrying on the dresser. “Bianca?” Maggie walked toward the bathroom door. She knew I was on my way. Where is she? Maggie hoped everything was all right. She checked the bathroom. No Bianca. Maggie walked downstairs into the kitchen. There she is, Maggie smiled. “Whatcha doing?” she asked her lover.

Bianca looked up from the counter with a slightly frazzled look in her eyes. She smiled when she saw Maggie. “Hi baby. I was going to make cookies from scratch but Myrtle is out of vanilla extract. I’ve already added the eggs so it’s too late to abort. Surprise,” Bianca said with defeat.

“All is not lost. I’ve got a fix for that,” Maggie rummaged through some of the cupboards until she found what she needed. She handed the bottle to Bianca.

“Maple syrup?” Bianca said doubtfully.

“Trust me. You won’t know the difference,” Maggie told Bianca.

“Okay,” Bianca added the syrup to the mixture. She continued to stir while she talked with Maggie. “What movie did you get?” Bianca asked.

“XXX,” Maggie mumbled incoherently. She picked some nonexistent lint off her shirt.

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that,” Bianca could tell by Maggie’s evasive maneuvers that she wasn’t going to be thrilled with Maggie’s choice.

“Um, XXX,” Maggie didn’t mumble this time. She waited for Bianca’s inevitable comment.

Bianca shook her head with bemusement. “What is it about Vin Diesel that gets you so excited anyway?” Bianca teased Maggie about her infatuation with the actor. Truth be told, Bianca thought he was sexy too. She would never admit that to Maggie though.

Maggie blushed like she always did when Bianca called her out on her infatuation. “I don’t know. He’s a good actor?” Maggie offered.

“Yes. I’m sure that’s it,” Bianca laughed as she dropped spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the cookie sheet.

“You want me to bring our food down here so you can keep an eye on the cookies?” Maggie asked Bianca. She wanted talk of her crush on Vin Diesel to cease.

“That sounds like a good idea. Hurry back,” Bianca winked at her girlfriend suggestively.

“I will,” Maggie replied as she headed upstairs to fetch the food.

Maggie returned a few minutes later with the food. Bianca had set out plates and silverware already. Maggie took the Thai food out of the bag and set cartons in the middle of the table. She and Bianca sat down and filled their plates. The timer went off a few bites into their meal, signaling the first batch of cookies was ready to come out of the oven. Bianca excused herself from the table to take care of them. She returned a few minutes later and sat back down.

“How was lunch with Tim today? Did his date with Leisha go well?” Bianca asked her girlfriend.

“Lunch was good. I’d say his date with Leisha went well. He had a goofy grin on his face every time he talked about her,” Maggie answered Bianca.

“You mean like the one he used to get when he would talk about you?” Bianca gently teased Maggie.

“Stop. Seriously, they had a great time together and he seems really taken with her. It’s good to see him so happy. I want everyone I know to be as happy as I am with you,” Maggie wanted Bianca to know just how happy she was. “I’m going to miss you so much while you’re gone baby,” Maggie’s voice caught in her throat. She was starting to get all emotional. If she didn’t watch it, soon she would be crying.

Bianca got up from the table and pulled Maggie into her arms. “Don’t cry honey. You’ll visit and we’ll talk on the phone all of the time. I’ll miss you more than I can say but I’ll be back before you know it. We still have a week before I leave. I intend to make the most of that time with you,” Bianca stroked Maggie’s hair as she spoke. She hated to see Maggie sad.

Maggie looked at Bianca with adoration. “How do you always know just what to say to make me feel better?” Maggie asked.

“All I know for sure is I never want you to be sad. If I can do anything to cheer you up, I will. I love you Maggie. I would do anything for you. I would even not go if that’s what you want,” Bianca kissed Maggie lightly.

“Of course I don’t want you to go but I would never dream of standing in your way. That isn’t the kind of relationship I want us to have. I love you and I will always support you in whatever you want to do. You are my reason for being. I’m very proud of you. You’ve accomplished so much in such a short period of time at Enchantment. You have earned this opportunity and I know you will succeed,” Maggie kissed Bianca. She poured everything she was feeling into the kiss. She almost forgot where they were until the timer rang.

Bianca pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. “I should probably get those before they burn,” she said softly.

“Yeah, you should. How many more until you are done?” Maggie wanted to snuggle up with Bianca to watch ‘XXX’ soon.

“I’m putting in the last tray now. I’ll be right back. Sit and finish your dinner,” Bianca urged Maggie to eat her food before it got cold.

“Okay,” Maggie smiled then sat down. She watched Bianca disappear into the kitchen. Maggie wanted to kick herself for waiting so long to tell Bianca how she felt. If she hadn’t been so stubborn she and Bianca could be celebrating their six or seventh month anniversary tomorrow instead of their one-week anniversary.

Bianca came out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. She and Maggie finished their dinner then cleared the table. They went into the kitchen. Maggie washed the dishes while Bianca finished up the cookies. When the dishes were done and Bianca had made up a plate of cookies, Maggie poured two glasses of milk and they went upstairs to watch the movie.

They put the movie on and snuggled up together on the bed. They watched the movie in silence. They soon lost interest in the cheesy action flick and shifted their attention to each other. 

Bianca ran her hand up Maggie’s leg slowly. She stopped just short of the juncture of Maggie's thighs. “How into this movie are you?” she asked Maggie in a husky whisper.

“Not at all,” Maggie’s voice was thick with desire. She stopped the movie and turned off the TV with the remote. “Now, where were we?” Maggie said playfully.

Bianca moved her hand and Maggie’s next words came out in an incoherent moan. The movie was forgotten as the lovers set about creating their own good time.


	59. Chapter 59

The next day at work, Bianca busied her thoughts with project deadlines. She only had a week left before she would be going to Italy. She needed to tie up any loose ends before that time. She was supposed to meet with her mother early next week to apprise her of the current status of all of her projects. Erica and Bianca both wanted Bianca’s upcoming absence to be as seamless as possible. She tried to push all thoughts about tonight into the back of her mind. Maggie was being very tight-lipped about what she had planned. All she would tell Bianca was that she would pick her up at Enchantment at five. Beyond that, Bianca was clueless. Knowing Maggie, it was probably going to be a night she wouldn’t soon forget. This was a very good thing because soon she would be an ocean away from her lover. No dwelling on the negative Bianca, she chided herself gently. You still have a whole week to show Maggie how much you love her. And with that, a great idea popped into her head. I just need to make one quick phone call and it’ll be set. She dialed the number out of her Rolodex.

“Valley Inn front desk. How may I help you?” the friendly female voice said.

“Good morning. This is Bianca Montgomery. I would like to book a room please,” Bianca’s own friendly voice carried over the phone.

“Good morning Miss Montgomery. It will be my pleasure to service you. I mean, to be of service to you,” the woman laughed nervously at her Freudian slip.

Bianca’s delightful laugh put the young woman at ease and she easily moved on to find a room for Bianca.

“What type of room would you like?” the woman asked.

“The honeymoon suite wouldn’t happen to be available would it?” Bianca asked hopefully.

“Let me check. It’s booked for tonight but starting tomorrow it’s available for the next two weeks,” the woman told Bianca.

“Perfect. I’d like to reserve it starting tomorrow. I’ll take it for the full two weeks,” Bianca smiled with satisfaction. She was sure Maggie would love this surprise. Now they could spend their last week together in style. Plus, no more switching off to each other’s rooms. Bianca was really looking forward to playing house with Maggie even if it was only for a short time.

“She must be pretty special,” the hotel clerk said to Bianca. Why were the good ones always taken? she thought sadly.

“Oh, she is. Very special,” Bianca smiled as she imagined the look on Maggie’s face when she told her.

“Okay Miss Montgomery, you’re all set. You can check in any time after two on Saturday. Do you have any special requests for your room? Is there anything you would like us to provide?” the woman asked. She imagined Bianca might have one or two items to request.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Bianca proceeded to tell the clerk what she wanted in the room. When she finished she hung up the phone with a satisfied grin. She looked down at the files on her desk. Back to work, she thought.

*********************************************************************

The intercom buzzed insistently just before four. “Yes Val,” Erica answered pleasantly. She had a pretty good idea why he was calling.

“Maggie Stone is here to see you,” Val relayed the information to his boss.

“Send her right in,” Erica replied before hanging up. She rose to greet Maggie as she entered her office. “Right on time,” Erica said while she enveloped Maggie in a warm hug. Maggie returned the hug with equal warmth. “Everything is set for tonight,” Erica told Maggie after she released her.

“I never had any doubt. You have a knack for pulling off the impossible,” Maggie said with a smile.

“Nothing is impossible in the world of Erica Kane,” Erica said with a flourish. “Is everything set on your end?” Erica asked.

“Sure is. I dropped dinner off in the limo downstairs and I have everything for Bianca’s office in here,” Maggie patted the knapsack she had slung over her shoulder.

“Great. Bianca should be on her way to her four o’clock meeting as we speak. Val will call me when her office is clear and you can set up your romantic surprise,” Erica smiled brightly. She was happy to help Maggie surprise Bianca. Her daughter deserved the best and Maggie was proving to be just that.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep her from going back to her office after the meeting?” Maggie was a little nervous about this one possible hitch in her plan.

“You would doubt my abilities? Maggie, I’m surprised at you. Don’t you know by now, I always get my way,” Erica laughed good-naturedly at her pompous words.

“Touché,” Maggie added her own laughter to the mix. “May I ask how you plan to pull that off?” Maggie inquired.

“I’ve instructed her to come to my office immediately following the meeting so I can review what was discussed. She told me you were picking her up at five. I assured her that Val would point you in this direction when you arrived so the two of you could leave directly from here,” Erica let Maggie in on her plan.

“You think of everything,” Maggie was impressed. “What if..” Maggie began to ask. Erica jumped in before she could get the question out.

“Val has his instructions in case there is any deviation from the original plan. He will see to it that Bianca doesn’t return to her office,” Erica said with complete confidence. Val was very tenacious and dependable. Erica couldn’t imagine running this company without Val by her side. His loyalty to Erica and Enchantment was unparalleled.

“Erica, I can’t thank you enough for all of your support. I want to make sure this last week with Bianca is truly memorable for her. I can’t have her forgetting about me while she’s abroad,” Maggie’s feelings of insecurity peeked out a little bit.

“That’s highly unlikely Maggie. Bianca loves you. A little thing like distance won’t change that,” Erica’s words were meant to ease Maggie’s mind.

“You’re right. I guess my insecurity is starting to show,” Maggie said with a sheepish smile. The intercom rang and Erica moved swiftly across the room to answer it.

“Yes Val,” Erica spoke into the phone. “Thank you,” Erica replied before turning back to Maggie. “Bianca’s office is clear. It’s time for you to get busy. I’m sure the two of you will have a wonderful night. Just make sure you are out of there before five so she doesn’t see you,” Erica gave Maggie a conspiratorial wink.

“Thanks again Erica,” Maggie gave Erica one last hug before she set off on her mission. “I’ll see you soon,” Maggie said as she left Erica’s office.

Erica smiled with satisfaction before returning to her desk. She couldn’t be more pleased with Bianca’s choice of a companion.

*********************************************************************

Bianca gathered her things as soon as the meeting concluded. She hastily made her way to her mother’s office. She glanced at her watch to see it was five to five. Maggie was probably already here. She expected to see her in her mom’s office when she arrived. She was very anxious to find out what Maggie had planned for the evening. The door to her mother’s office was open so she walked right in. Maggie and her mother were seated on the couch, talking animatedly. She smiled at how unexpected life could be. Never in her wildest fantasies did she expect her mother to accept Maggie as her girlfriend. I guess it’s true what they say, life is stranger than fiction. Bianca became momentarily lost in her thoughts. She was brought back by the very sweet kiss Maggie placed on her lips.

“Hey you,” Maggie said softly.

“Hey yourself,” Bianca replied.

“I hate to interrupt but the sooner Bianca briefs me on the marketing meeting, the sooner the two of you can be on your way,” Erica interjected.

“Yes, of course. I’ll just be a few minutes Maggie,” Bianca told her girlfriend.

“I’ll just wait outside then. Goodbye Erica. It’s always a pleasure to see you,” Maggie shut the door on her way out.

Five minutes later, Bianca emerged from Erica’s office to join Maggie.

“All set?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

“I just need to get my purse from my office and then I’m all yours,” Bianca smiled at Maggie.

“You mean this purse?” Maggie asked with a mischievous grin. She dangled Bianca’s purse from her right hand.

“Someone is awfully anxious to whisk me away. I must say, I love that quality in a girlfriend,” Bianca had some mischief of her own in mind.

“I aim to please ma’am,” Maggie joked gallantly.

“I intend to hold you to that,” Bianca said suggestively.

“Please do,” Maggie said. She held her arm out for Bianca who accepted quickly. They boarded the elevator, bound for a fun filled evening.


	60. Chapter 60

The elevator doors opened in the parking garage but no one got off. The doors closed again but then quickly reopened. Two slightly disheveled girls tumbled out in a fit of giggles. Bianca followed Maggie to her car. Just before they reached Maggie’s car, Maggie stopped Bianca suddenly.

“How about we take the other car tonight?” Maggie suggested offhandedly.

“The other car? You mean my car?” Bianca questioned Maggie.

“No, not your car. This one,” Maggie turned Bianca around to face the limo.

“Mom’s limo? I can call her and ask if you want,” Bianca wondered where they could be going that was limo fancy. She opened her purse to find her phone.

Maggie covered Bianca’s searching hands with her own. “No need baby. It’s ours for the night,” Maggie smiled at her beloved.

“Maggie Stone, what are you up to? You and my mother are in cahoots then?” Bianca waited while Maggie opened the door for her.

“Your mother’s power and influence are completely the reason why tonight is possible. The ideas however, were all mine,” Maggie said proudly. This whole being romantic thing was still so new to her. She was loving every minute of it so far.

Bianca climbed into the back of the limo. Maggie followed her. Bianca saw some of her clothes hanging on one side and a basket of food on the seat next to her. “So what’s going on? Should I be changing my clothes?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah. You won’t want to be wearing that suit where we are going. I brought some dinner too. We have about an hour drive ahead of us so there is plenty of time,” Maggie gave Bianca some information about the night. She knocked on the window to alert Erica’s driver that they were ready to head out. He already had directions and instructions not to disturb them during the drive.

“I guess I’ll change before we eat,” Bianca declared as she began undressing. Maggie made no attempt to avert her eyes while Bianca changed. In fact, she was blatantly staring at Bianca as she bared her body. Bianca stripped down to her skivvies then leaned over to fetch the clothes Maggie had brought for her. At that same moment, the limo made a sharp left turn, which sent Bianca flying into Maggie’s lap.

Maggie looked down at her nearly naked girlfriend. “It’s a shame when that happens,” Maggie said before shifting their positions around until she was lying on top of Bianca. Maggie’s eyes roved over Bianca hungrily. Bianca parted her lips in anticipation of Maggie’s kiss.

An hour later, the limo arrived at its destination. Maggie had just finished eating and Bianca was dressing when the limo stopped.

“Finger licking good,” Maggie said after she popped her finger out of her mouth. She looked on as Bianca pulled her shirt over her head.

A fully dressed Bianca leaned over Maggie to reach into the basket. She was careful to rub her breasts against Maggie’s forearm as she did so. “I assume you’re referring to the chicken,” Bianca said primly as she drew her breasts back over Maggie’s arm after she grabbed her own piece of chicken.

“What else would I be referring to?” Maggie asked oh so innocently.

What an actress! Bianca chuckled at her girlfriend’s comment. How did she get so lucky? Maggie was everything she had ever dreamed of. It was like Maggie had been made just for her. Bianca silently thanked whomever for bringing Maggie to her. Bianca peered out the window to see where they were. Damn, they were in a parking garage so she remained in the dark. “Maggie honey, are you going to tell me where we are?” Bianca asked ever so sweetly.

Maggie handed Bianca a ticket. She watched Bianca’s face light up with joy when she read who was performing. Bianca jumped into Maggie’s arms and gave her a big hug. Maggie hugged her exuberant girlfriend back. “So, I gather you are pleased?” Maggie stated.

“I can’t believe this. How did you do this? The show has been sold out for months,” Bianca asked Maggie with amazement.

“It was all your mom’s doing. All I did was ask for a favor,” Maggie replied modestly.

Bianca gave Maggie a juicy kiss. “Thank you. This is a terrific surprise. I get to spend the evening with my favorite girl and my favorite singer,” Bianca said happily.

“I’m glad you like it. Shall we?” Maggie extended her hand to Bianca. They exited the limo and headed into the concert venue. Once inside, they took a moment to revel in the fact that so many other women who loved women surrounded them. It was a good feeling that they both wanted to hold onto.

Bianca didn’t really pay attention to where they were headed. She took in the scenery while she followed Maggie to their seats. She finally noticed they were very close to the front of the stage. Where were these seats? she wondered. Bianca glanced down at her ticket to see what row they were in. Under the row column there was the number one. Yeah, right. Front row tickets to a sold out concert? No way. She looked at the ticket again. There it was in black and white. Front row tickets! This night just kept getting better. Her surprise for Maggie was going to pale in comparison. She would have to come up with something worthy of Maggie’s efforts. She had a week to come up with something. No pressure there. Bianca laughed softly at her feelings of inadequacy. I must really love this girl if I’m doubting my romantic capabilities, Bianca thought.

The girls made it to their seats without incident. They sat down and waited for the show to begin. Bianca told Maggie about her day at Enchantment. Maggie told Bianca about her day at the hospital. They talked easily as they always had. Maggie marveled at how great it was to have her lover as her best friend. She was so happy that she didn’t lose the best friend she had ever had when they became a couple. She had been a little worried about losing that connection once they had slept together. What she felt for Bianca was too strong to deny. She had to risk it otherwise she would have regretted her cowardice for the rest of her life. Maggie leaned over to kiss Bianca when there was a break in the conversation.

“What was that for?” Bianca asked. It was still a little bit weird for her to accept how open Maggie was with her affection. Not that it was a bad thing. Bianca had never been this happy before. A little part of her was simply waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it was bound to do. No one can be this happy all of the time. It just wasn’t possible. Bianca shushed that voice so she could enjoy this feeling for as long as it lasted.

“Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?” Maggie asked guilelessly.

“Not as far as I’m concerned,” Bianca replied before giving Maggie a kiss of her own. “I love you so much,” Bianca said softly.

“I love you,” Maggie returned the endearment. She smiled contentedly at Bianca.

The lights went down, signaling the start of the show. Bianca and Maggie jumped up with the rest of the crowd to show their enthusiasm. Bianca laced her fingers with Maggie’s and gave her hand an excited squeeze. Maggie squeezed back just as the music began.


	61. Chapter 61

The lights came on after Ani had officially played her last song. Bianca and Maggie were making out chastely when the lights came on. They didn’t notice right away.

Maggie pulled back from Bianca. “Are you ready to go?” Maggie asked. She would prefer to wait for the crowd to thin out before leaving but tonight was all about Bianca so Maggie would let her decide.

“I’d rather wait for things to die down a bit first. Besides, I wasn’t done kissing you yet,” Bianca loved holding Maggie in her arms and kissing her. She could kiss Maggie for hours. They fit together so perfectly.

“Since when can you read my mind?” Maggie teased. She never cared where they went or what they did as long as she was with Bianca, all was right in Maggie’s world. Oops there goes that damn sadness again. Maggie smiled her sadness away. Three months wasn’t that long. They still had another week together.

“Since now,” Bianca said before capturing Maggie’s lips with her own. Bianca nibbled softly on Maggie’s bottom lip. She inhaled Maggie’s scent and pulled her as close as the seats would allow.

Maggie tried to work within the restraints of their current situation. It wasn’t working for her. She needed to have no barriers between Bianca and herself. Maggie moved out of her seat and proceeded to straddle Bianca in her seat. “Much better,” Maggie said before she claimed Bianca’s lips. Maggie pressed her body tightly to Bianca’s.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Maggie and let her hands drop to cup Maggie’s cheeks. She dug her fingers into Maggie in an attempt to be closer to her. A strangled moan escaped from Maggie when Bianca squeezed her. Good god Maggie is sexy, Bianca thought.

This went on for quite a while until a security guard interrupted them. “Excuse me ladies but we need to clear everyone out so we can lock up,” the woman said politely.

Maggie jumped off of Bianca’s lap guiltily. “Sorry, we’re going,” Maggie said apologetically. She held out her hand to Bianca. Bianca accepted her hand and they left the now empty room.

When they were back in the limo, Bianca and Maggie looked at each other and started laughing.

“I felt like a teenager being busted by the cops,” Maggie managed to get out.

“Me too. Except it was more like being busted by my mom for me,” Bianca smiled at Maggie. “What would she say if she knew what we did in here tonight?” Bianca could see the look on her mom’s face now. She would be wearing an expression that was half outrage, half disappointment.

“I think she knew that was a risk when she let me use it. I’m sure she’s used it for extracurricular activities of her own,” Maggie winked at Bianca.

“Eww. Maggie, I can’t think about my mom that way. You are going to push me back into therapy with talk like that,” Bianca teased Maggie.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Maggie laughed at the expression on Bianca’s face. Her perfect nose crinkled up when she said ‘eww’. Maggie could look at Bianca for hours on end. She was so beautiful. Maggie was constantly getting lost in Bianca’s very expressive eyes.

Bianca peered out the window to see if she could tell where they were headed. “Where to now?” Bianca asked her secretive girlfriend.

“Patience sweetheart,” Maggie said.

“Not one of my strong suits, I’m afraid,” Bianca straddled Maggie’s lap and looped her arms around Maggie’s neck. “How can you deny me? I want to know so bad,” Bianca’s voice exuded sex. She leaned in close to Maggie’s ear. “Come on baby. Tell me,” Bianca breathed out. Bianca traced the outside curve of Maggie’s ear with her tongue.

“So..not..fair..Bianca,” Maggie said brokenly. Bianca knew that was Maggie’s secret spot. She was putty in Bianca’s hands after Bianca pulled that move. Maggie would ruin the surprise if she didn’t take action now. “We’re going back to Enchantment to get our cars and then I was going to take you back to my place and have my way with you. But plans can change and I think I would like to have you now,” Maggie’s hands found the front of Bianca’s pants and began unfastening them.

“I like the sound of that,” Bianca said. Satisfied she knew what else was going to happen this evening. Bianca pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her. Maggie had Bianca’s pants undone now. They worked together to get Bianca’s pants off as quickly as possible.

Once Bianca was clad only in her underwear, they worked to rid Maggie of her clothes. Soon, there were no more barriers between them. Their bodies rubbed against each other as they both strained to be as close as they could. Neither girl noticed when they accidentally switched on the intercom.

Some time later, the limo pulled into its space at the Enchantment building. The limo driver knocked on the partition to let Bianca and Maggie know that they had arrived at their destination. The two sweaty women scrambled to get dressed. When they were both dressed, Maggie gathered up the remnants from their dinner. It was while she was doing this that she noticed the intercom light was on. “Oh shit!” Maggie exclaimed.

“What is it Maggie?” Bianca asked.

“Uhm, I don’t know how or when but somehow we turned on the intercom,” Maggie pointed to the green light.

“No! Are you saying that Frank heard everything?” Bianca was mortified. She would never be able to look him in the eye again.

“It would appear so. Let’s find out. Frank, can you hear me?” Maggie said. Both she and Bianca held their breath waiting for a response. It never came. “Maybe he has the music up loud,” Maggie suggested. She knocked on the partition to get Frank’s attention.

The partition lowered and Frank looked back at them. “Yes Miss Stone,” Frank said politely.

“Hi Frank. It seems we accidentally switched on the intercom at some point. You didn’t happen to hear anything did you?” Maggie asked apprehensively.

“Don’t worry about it Miss Stone. I realized right away that it was unintentional so I turned my volume off,” Frank winked at Maggie.

“Thanks Frank, we really appreciate that. And thanks again for driving us tonight,” Maggie said with a sigh of relief.

“My pleasure. Do you need help carrying anything to your car?” Frank asked. He was very happy to see Bianca so happy. It seemed as if she had finally found someone worthy of her love. Maggie had been so nervous earlier. She wanted everything to be perfect for Bianca.

“No thanks, I’ve got it. We’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes,” Maggie told Frank.

“Take your time,” Frank smiled before raising the partition.

“Well that’s a relief. I thought I would never be able to talk to Frank again,” Bianca was still a little flustered from their near miss.

“Especially with the way you carry on,” Maggie teased her always exuberant girlfriend.

“Look who’s talking,” Bianca gave Maggie a knowing look.

“I guess we both can be pretty loud,” Maggie conceded with a chuckle.

“Let’s get going. I want you all to myself,” Bianca told Maggie.

“As you wish,” Maggie gathered their belongings and got out of the limo. She turned around to offer Bianca assistance.

Bianca smiled at how cute Maggie was. She was always looking out for Bianca. It made Bianca feel so loved. She exited the limo then Maggie and her went to the driver’s window to say goodnight to Frank. After they said their goodbyes, Maggie and Bianca walked to Bianca’s car. There was a note on Bianca’s window. Bianca looked at it strangely, then looked at Maggie questioningly.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t leave that,” Maggie said truthfully.

Bianca read the note, which turned out to be from Erica. She looked at Maggie after she read it. “Would you mind if I made a quick stop in my office?” Bianca asked.

“Okay. May I ask why?” Maggie was playing the game. She knew what the note said but she didn’t want Bianca to know that yet.

“My mom left a gift for us on my desk that she thought we might enjoy this weekend. I just want to grab it real quick,” Bianca told Maggie.

“No problem. I’ll just put this stuff in my trunk and we can go up,” Maggie said.

“You don’t have to come with me. I’ll only be a few minutes,” Bianca said.

“Not go? No way. I’m not going to miss out on any opportunity to have you alone on an elevator,” Maggie grinned wickedly.

Bianca laughed. “Is sex all you think about Mary Margaret?” Bianca asked her seemingly insatiable girlfriend.

Maggie pulled Bianca into her arms and kissed her softly. “You are all I think about,” Maggie said sweetly. “Can I help it if you are just too damn sexy for me to keep my hands off of you?” Maggie asked innocently.

“So it’s my fault is it?” Bianca raised her eyebrow slightly.

“That’s the story I’m going with,” Maggie smiled at Bianca crookedly. “Now I believe we have an elevator to ride,” Maggie said.


	62. Chapter 62

The elevator doors opened on Bianca’s floor and the slightly tousled looking girls got off. They walked down the hallway to Bianca’s office, holding hands. Just before they reached the door to Bianca’s office, Maggie pulled Bianca into her arms. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Maggie’s eyes were filled with love for the woman she held in her arms.

Bianca smiled at her girlfriend and pulled her closer. “I believe you did in the elevator a few minutes ago,” Bianca’s grin turned wicked. “Or wait, maybe you said you loved something I did,” Bianca said softly with her lips only inches from Maggie’s.

“You know I did,” Maggie groaned as she pressed her lips to Bianca’s. Maggie pushed Bianca back against her door and deepened the kiss slowly. Maggie’s hands roamed over Bianca’s body.

Bianca fumbled around until she found the doorknob. She turned it slowly, never breaking the kiss. She pushed the door open and pulled Maggie inside. Bianca kicked the door shut behind them and pushed Maggie back up against it.

Maggie broke the kiss reluctantly so Bianca could see the rest of her surprise. Bianca’s eyes opened when Maggie pulled away. Bianca looked at Maggie with questioning eyes. “Turn around,” Maggie said softly to her lover.

Bianca turned around slowly to see what Maggie was looking at. Her face lit up when she saw the sight before her. The dark room was lit by tons of little white lights that had been strung up all over her office. She turned back around to Maggie. “What is all this?” Bianca asked in wonder.

“All this? Wow, you’re easy to please. You mean to tell me I could have stopped with just the lights? Darn,” Maggie teased Bianca.

“Being with you pleases me. I don’t need anything else,” Bianca told Maggie.

“I feel the same way about you. May I have this dance?” Maggie asked.

“Maggie, there isn’t any music,” Bianca gave Maggie a bewildered look.

Maggie stepped over to a little cd player she had set up earlier and pressed play. Soft music filled the room. Maggie walked back to Bianca and held out her hand.

Bianca stepped willingly into Maggie’s arms. Bianca wrapped her arms around Maggie and held her tight as they swayed to the music. Maggie rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder and Bianca rested her head against Maggie’s head.

The two girls danced this way through four songs. They were both enjoying the feel of the other so close. Maggie lifted her head off of Bianca’s shoulder. “I have something else for you,” Maggie told Bianca.

“You do? What is it?” Bianca asked. What more could she want? She already had everything her heart desired in her arms right now.

Maggie stepped out of Bianca’s arms and switched on the lights. Maggie turned Bianca to face her next surprise.

Bianca turned at Maggie’s touch and saw a trail of rose petals leading into her dressing room. She looked at Maggie curiously. “What do you have going on in there?” Bianca asked her girlfriend.

Maggie laced her fingers with Bianca’s and led her towards the dressing room. They stepped inside and paused while Bianca absorbed everything.

Maggie had set up a makeshift bed on the floor by piling up soft throws and blankets. There were also several dozen pillows strewn about. To the side of the bed there was a bowl of fresh berries and four cans of whipped cream.

Bianca turned to Maggie with a smirk. “Think you got enough whipped cream?” Bianca laughed softly as she spoke.

“Better safe than sorry,” Maggie grinned widely before pulling Bianca down onto the bed.

********************************************************

When Bianca awoke in the morning she was slightly disoriented. She felt Maggie’s warm body next to hers and hugged her tighter. Bianca opened her eyes to take in their surroundings. Last night came flooding back to her as her eyes landed on several empty whipped cream cans. Bianca kissed her sleeping girlfriend on the cheek and ran her hand down Maggie’s side. Maggie stirred and twisted her head around to give Bianca a good morning kiss. Both girls dismissed all thoughts of getting up as they succumbed to their desire.

Several hours later, both girls decided it was time to dress and get going. They gathered up most of the things Maggie had brought the day before and loaded them into their cars. They decided to take the lights down later.

“My place or yours?” Maggie asked Bianca when they were standing by Maggie’s car.

“Both,” Bianca said.

“Both?” Maggie tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows when she asked.

“You go to your place and I’ll go to mine,” Bianca clarified her earlier answer.

“Oh,” Maggie said with obvious disappointment. She knew at some point they would each have to go back to their separate rooms but she wasn’t ready to be without Bianca yet. She was already forming a ball of dread in the pit of her stomach over Bianca’s upcoming European departure. “Okay then, I guess I’ll see you later,” Maggie said sullenly. She dropped her eyes to the ground and sighed deeply.

Bianca pulled Maggie into her arms for a breathtaking kiss. When she stepped back, Maggie had a dazed look on her face. “I didn’t mean forever honey. I just need to make a pit stop to gather up some more clean clothes. As soon as I’m done, I’ll be knocking on your door,” Bianca smiled at Maggie. The honeymoon suite was theirs starting today. Bianca needed to pack her things and bring them over. She really hoped Maggie would like her surprise.

“Good,” Maggie said with a satisfied smile. “What time do you think you’ll be over?” Maggie asked her sexy girlfriend.

“Around two?” Bianca suggested hopefully. She hoped Maggie would be agreeable to almost three hours apart.

“Two?! That’s like three hours from now!” Maggie wailed with despair. “What am I going to do with myself during that time?” Maggie pushed her bottom lip out in a childish pout.

“I don’t know but I do know what I’m going to do with you when I arrive,” Bianca traced Maggie’s lips with her finger. “I need some time to make myself beautiful for you,” Bianca told her impatient girlfriend.

“You are always beautiful. You don’t need to go to any trouble for me,” Maggie drew Bianca into her arms and kissed her tenderly.

Bianca’s soft laugh echoed in the parking garage. “Humor me,” Bianca gave Maggie a tender kiss of her own.

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open as Bianca pulled away. “I could never deny you anything,” Maggie’s tone turned serious. “I would wait for you forever,” Maggie said earnestly.

“I know you would,” Bianca spoke softly. “Just as I would wait for you forever,” Bianca’s voice cracked with emotion. Bianca wrapped Maggie in her arms and held her close.

Both women clung to each other as they both gave silent thanks that they had found one another.


	63. Chapter 63

“May I help you?” the friendly desk clerk asked the raven-haired woman.

“Hi. I’m Bianca Montgomery. I reserved the honeymoon suite and I’m ready to check in now,” Bianca told the blond.

“Of course Miss Montgomery. Your room is ready and everything you requested is in place,” the young woman said. She handed Bianca two room keys and waved the bellhop over. “Joey please see to it that Miss Montgomery and her luggage are taken to the honeymoon suite immediately,” the woman told the teenage boy who had ambled over. “Will there be anything else?” she asked Bianca with a friendly smile.

“Not right now. Thank you,” Bianca returned the woman’s friendly smile and retrieved her room keys. She turned to find that Joey already had her bags in hand.

Bianca followed Joey onto the elevator and they rode in virtual silence to the honeymoon suite. Joey insisted on opening the room door for Bianca so she handed him the key when they arrived outside the suite. Joey held the door open and Bianca walked inside. Everything appeared to be exactly as she had requested.

“Thank you Joey,” Bianca handed the boy a fifty dollar bill along with a slip of paper. “Please see to it that room service delivers the items on this list in exactly half an hour,” Bianca smiled at the teen.

“Sure thing Miss Montgomery. Enjoy your stay,” Joey replied happily. A beautiful woman who was a big tipper was Joey’s dream guest. The bad day he had been having was suddenly looking up. Joey slipped out the door to deliver Bianca’s request to room service right away.

Bianca walked around the suite after Joey left to make sure everything was in place before she brought Maggie up. She opened the door to the mini fridge and a huge grin spread across her face. Perfect, she thought. Bianca took one last look around before she left the suite.

Maggie paced around her room anxiously. She glanced at the clock again. Five after two, where is she? Maggie hadn’t been able to stop thinking about last night. And this morning. She couldn’t wait for Bianca to get here. She had barely made it through these last few hours without Bianca, how was she going to survive a few months? Maggie’s pacing was interrupted by a knock on the door. She almost tripped as she ran to answer the door. Maggie threw the door open to see her beloved standing there with a smile. She pulled Bianca into her arms for a heartfelt ‘I missed you so much’ kiss. Maggie drew Bianca into the room and shut the door behind her. Maggie slipped her hands under Bianca’s blouse and started to unclasp her bra.

Bianca pulled away from Maggie’s touch gently. “Hello to you too,” Bianca joked. “I have a surprise for you,” Bianca told her amorous lover.

Maggie clapped her hands together with glee. “I love surprises! What is it?” Maggie held her hands out to receive her surprise.

“It’s not that kind of surprise. I’m taking you somewhere,” Bianca took Maggie’s hands in her own.

“Where are we going?” Maggie asked impatiently. The suspense was killing her.

“If I told you, then you wouldn’t be surprised. Just pack a suitcase and we’ll be on our way,” Bianca said cryptically.

“A suitcase? How long are we going to be gone?” Maggie was very excited now. Were they going on a trip or something? Maggie tried to read Bianca’s expression but her girlfriend maintained an unreadable face.

“Pack for the weekend but keep in mind we won’t be spending much time outside of our room,” Bianca knew it didn’t really matter what Maggie packed because her room was just an elevator ride away.

“I like the sound of that,” Maggie said with a naughty grin. She grabbed her overnight bag out of the closet and started throwing things into it. Maggie made sure to pack her sexiest underwear for Bianca. She went into the bathroom to gather her toiletries.

Bianca sat down on Maggie’s bed while she waited for her girlfriend. She was really nervous and she didn’t know why. She really wanted Maggie to like her surprise. She didn’t want Maggie to forget about her while she was gone. Bianca’s heart ached when she thought about the time she and Maggie would be apart. No one, not even Maggie, knew how many times Bianca had been very close to backing out of the Venice venture this past week. She always stopped just short of speaking with her mom about it because she knew Maggie would never forgive her for blowing off such a wonderful opportunity. Bianca would just have to make sure Maggie didn’t forget about her. She would call Maggie every day and write her letters. She would fly Maggie to Italy as often as Maggie could come. She would fly back to Pine Valley as often as she could. There was no way Bianca was going to risk losing Maggie now that they were finally together.

Maggie walked out of the bathroom with her bag and saw Bianca sitting on the bed. Bianca seemed lost in very serious thought. Maggie sat down next to Bianca and put her arm around her shoulders. “What are you thinking about?” Maggie asked quietly.

Bianca turned her head towards Maggie and smiled. “You,” Bianca said simply. “Always you,” Bianca placed a sweet kiss on Maggie’s lips. She pulled back and knew it wouldn’t end there when she saw the look in Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie’s constant need to touch Bianca defied logical explanation. How was it that for months she had survived by gleaning seemingly innocent hugs and touches from Bianca but now that she could touch her whenever she wanted, she couldn’t get enough? It must have something to do with the floodgates finally opening, allowing Maggie to pour out all of her pent up feelings and frustrations. The fact that Bianca would be leaving in a week was probably being factored in as well. Maggie let her eyes rove over Bianca’s face when her girlfriend pulled back from the kiss. She needed more and she needed it now. Maggie pushed Bianca back on the bed gently then she lowered her head to capture Bianca’s lips in a soul touching kiss. Maggie rolled onto her back, pulling Bianca on top of her. Maggie caressed Bianca’s tongue with her own. Maggie held Bianca close and slowly started inching Bianca’s blouse up.

Bianca knew she should stop this before they were too far gone to stop but it was so hard for her to resist Maggie’s touch. Bianca pulled back from Maggie’s kiss to let her lover strip her shirt off of her. Bianca moved her own hands to Maggie’s top. She made quick work of unfastening every button to reveal Maggie’s feverish flesh. Bianca leaned down to kiss Maggie and pressed her body against her again. When Maggie reached behind Bianca to unfasten her bra, Bianca rolled off of Maggie.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Maggie asked Bianca with concern.

Bianca sighed heavily. “No, baby. You were perfect. I just need you to hold that thought for a little while,” Bianca got off the bed and picked up her shirt. She slipped it back on as she watched Maggie reluctantly put her own shirt back on.

“Get a girl all worked up, then leave her hanging. I see how you are,” Maggie pretended to be mad at Bianca. If Bianca bought her act, she might find herself on the receiving end of one mind-blowing apology.

Bianca held her hand out to Maggie and helped her off of the bed. Bianca pulled Maggie into her arms. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. Sooner than you think,” Bianca’s voice was a sexy whisper in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie shuddered with delight at Bianca’s words. “When you put it like that, how can I stay mad at you?” Maggie said breathlessly.

“Okay then, let’s go,” Bianca picked up Maggie’s bag and pulled the shorter girl along behind her.

Maggie let Bianca lead her away. She grabbed her room key off the table before they walked through the door. Bianca led Maggie to the elevator and Maggie watched as Bianca pushed the up arrow. “Honey, you pushed the wrong button,” Maggie pointed out helpfully.

“No, I didn’t,” Bianca replied with a wink. The doors opened before Maggie had a chance to respond to Bianca. Bianca led Maggie onto the elevator and pushed the button for the floor they would call home for the next week.

Maggie looked from the floor panel to Bianca and back again. “Why are we going to the top floor? Is my surprise on the roof?” Maggie was very curious now. Why did Bianca tell her to pack a bag? Was it just a ruse so she wouldn’t guess what her surprise was?

“Patience sweetie. You’ll know soon enough,” Bianca smiled at her girlfriend.

Patience? You want patience missy, I’ll show you patience. Maggie felt it was time to get Bianca back for before. “Okay, I’ll wait. In the meantime, what’s a girl to do on a long elevator ride? I guess I’ll think of something,” Maggie pressed Bianca up against the back of the elevator. She lowered her head to kiss the flesh Bianca’s blouse left exposed. Maggie continued her trail of kisses up the side of Bianca’s neck. She slowly sucked Bianca’s earlobe into her mouth and was rewarded when Bianca let out a low moan. Maggie continued her assault on Bianca’s ear while she let her hand gently cup one of Bianca’s breasts.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Maggie pulled away from Bianca and bounded to the front of the elevator. “See, very patient. Now take me to my surprise,” Maggie said saucily before she made her way off the elevator.

Bianca stood there slack-jawed for a moment. That little tease! Bianca thought. You’ll pay for that Maggie Stone, Bianca’s mind set about concocting a plan for retaliation as she followed her lover off of the elevator.


	64. Chapter 64

Maggie waited patiently for Bianca to get off of the elevator and join her. Her lover emerged a few moments later looking rather flushed. Maggie smiled proudly at what she was able to do to Bianca with a few kisses and caresses.

Bianca walked off of the elevator as casually as she could. She joined Maggie and took hold of her hand. Bianca led Maggie down the hallway without saying a word. When they reached the honeymoon suite, Bianca stopped and turned to Maggie. She held out the room key to Maggie with a smile.

Maggie accepted the key Bianca handed her with a puzzled look on her face. At Bianca’s urging, Maggie stepped forward to open the door. She pushed the door open slowly, unsure as to what awaited her inside. Maggie crossed the threshold and stepped into the exceptionally beautiful suite. Her eyes roved around the room, taking in every detail. It was so incredibly gorgeous. There were vases of wildflowers strewn about the room. Maggie was pretty sure they weren’t the standard hotel flowers. She turned around to pull Bianca into her arms. Maggie drew Bianca’s lips to her own for a kiss. “This is a wonderful surprise sweetie. Thank you. I love it,” Maggie told her girlfriend once she ended the kiss. A night in the lap of luxury sure sounded good to her right now.

“I’m glad you like it because it’s ours for the week and yours for the week after that,” Bianca smiled into Maggie’s beautiful face.

“Are you serious?!” Maggie asked with amazement.

“Yeah. I thought it might be fun to play house until I have to leave,” Bianca replied.

“I can’t believe you did this!” Maggie exclaimed. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Maggie told Bianca.

“Get used to it because I plan to shower you with affection for the rest of your life,” Bianca’s heart beat strongly in her chest as her love for Maggie swelled.

“Good, then we want the same thing because I too would like for you to shower me with affection for the rest of my life,” Maggie teased her lover.

“I’m sure you would,” Bianca teased back with a laugh. Bianca pulled Maggie into her embrace and hugged her tight.

“I would,” Maggie said softly as she stepped into Bianca’s arms. “I plan to do the same for you Bianca. I don’t want you to doubt my love for you, not even for a second. I’m still kind of new to the romance thing but you make me want to learn quickly. I want you to feel as loved as you make me feel,” Maggie spoke from her heart. Bianca was her everything and she intended to show her that. Maggie pressed her lips to Bianca’s in a loving kiss.

“I already do Maggie,” Bianca said truthfully. She tilted Maggie’s chin up slightly and captured her lips gently. Bianca ran her hands through Maggie’s silky hair while her tongue sought entrance to Maggie’s mouth. Once access was granted, Bianca’s tongue danced around Maggie’s sinuously. She let her hands glide down Maggie’s back to cup the shorter girl’s butt. Bianca squeezed Maggie’s cheeks lightly and pulled back from her lover slightly. “Would you like to see the bedroom?” Bianca asked Maggie in her most seductive tone.

“Miss Montgomery, are you trying to seduce me?” Maggie asked in a breathless voice. She matched Bianca’s sexy stare with one of her own. Maggie looped her arms around Bianca’s waist and pulled the taller girl closer.

“That all depends. Is it working?” Bianca quipped. She gave Maggie a crooked smile then she started nibbling on Maggie’s neck softly.

“I’m not sure,” Maggie’s breathing was becoming shallower by the minute. Bianca’s lips on her flesh always set her on fire. “Keep it up and I’ll let you know,” Maggie told Bianca.

“I’d love to but then our lunch will get cold,” Bianca pulled away from Maggie and led her over to the small table in the corner. She sat her girlfriend down at the table and lifted the lid off of the room service tray.

Maggie looked at the food Bianca had uncovered when she lifted the lid. Her face lit up with joy. “How did you know I’ve been craving Buffalo wings?” Maggie asked Bianca.

“Lucky guess,” Bianca winked at Maggie as she set the lid to the side and sat down across from her girlfriend.

“Lucky for me,” Maggie said happily as she picked up a wing and dunked it in the blue cheese dressing. She brought the tasty treat to her mouth and took a bite. Maggie chewed the tender meat slowly so she could savor the taste. She looked up from her food to see Bianca watching her with an amused grin on her face. “Aren’t you going to have some?” Maggie asked Bianca after she chewed and swallowed her bite.

“I’m having too much fun watching you eat right now. Besides, I can always lick your face when you are done,” Bianca said with a laugh. She reached across the table to wipe some wing sauce and blue cheese off of Maggie’s face with her finger. Bianca brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean.

Maggie was raising her wing back to her mouth when Bianca’s actions captured her attention. She watched her girlfriend sucking on her finger with awe. Maggie looked at her food then back at Bianca. She did this several times before Bianca jumped in to make the decision for her.

“Eat your lunch now. There will be plenty of time for that later,” Bianca’s voice was filled with erotic promises that would be fulfilled soon.

Maggie smiled at her girlfriend thankfully. Choosing between Bianca and Buffalo wings was a no-brainer but she was very hungry and they were very good. Maggie took another bite then pushed the plate towards Bianca.

Bianca grabbed a wing for herself and joined Maggie’s happy munching. They ate in relative silence, exchanging sexy smiles every once in a while. Bianca replaced the lid when they were finished and rose from her chair. She extended her hand to Maggie and helped her lover up from the table. “Are you ready for the grand tour?” Bianca asked Maggie.

“Most definitely,” Maggie replied. She squeezed Bianca’s hand and placed a quick kiss on the taller woman’s cheek.

“Follow me,” Bianca instructed as she made her way across the room with Maggie in tow.

“Yes ma’am,” Maggie giggled as she followed Bianca to the bedroom.

Bianca opened the doors to the bedroom and led Maggie inside. She turned to see Maggie’s reaction to the room. Maggie’s mouth hung open slightly as she surveyed the room. Bianca took this as a sign that Maggie approved of her surprise.

“Bianca, this place is breathtaking. I can’t believe we’re going to be living here for a whole week,” Maggie had never stayed in a place this nice before.

“Believe it. Nothing is too good for my girl. I want to give you all of this and so much more,” Bianca declared her intentions.

“All I need is you,” Maggie stated simply and honestly. All of this fanciness was nice but truly not necessary for her to be happy. As long as Maggie was with Bianca, she didn’t care where they stayed or what they did.

“I feel exactly the same way,” Bianca kissed Maggie on the lips softly. “Let me show you the bathroom now. You won’t believe the Jacuzzi tub they’ve got in there,” Bianca said joyously. She was already envisioning romantic bubble baths with Maggie in that tub.

Maggie followed Bianca into the bathroom to see that Bianca wasn’t exaggerating. The tub was huge and gorgeous. Maggie couldn’t wait to get Bianca into it.

“Do you like?” Bianca asked Maggie as she stepped behind her. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

“I love,” Maggie responded as she leaned back into Bianca’s embrace with a contented sigh. The two of them stayed this way for a few minutes before Maggie spoke again. “Uh Bianca, is there anything to drink here? I’m kind of thirsty,” Maggie inquired.

“There’s bottled water in the fridge in the kitchen. Come on, I’ll show you,” Bianca said to Maggie. She led the way to the kitchen and pointed Maggie toward the fridge while she switched on the CD player to fill the room with romantic music.

Maggie opened the fridge door and burst out laughing. She turned around to see Bianca making her way over to her. “Do you think that’ll be enough?” Maggie asked her girlfriend as she indicated the contents of the fridge.

Bianca peered inside and took another quick inventory. “I think that should last us through the week. If not, there’s always the back up stash they are holding for me downstairs,” Bianca grinned impishly at Maggie.

“Have I mentioned how much I love your wanton ways?” Maggie asked as she drew Bianca into her arms.

Bianca just smiled and lowered her head to Maggie’s. Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses as the door to the fridge started to close. The door clicked shut, ensuring the contents would remain cold until ready to use. “Let’s go to bed,” Bianca said in a husky voice. She started to pull Maggie towards the bedroom but Maggie held back. “Is something wrong?” Bianca asked with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just need to bring some things with me,” Maggie told Bianca as she opened the fridge again. From the top shelf she grabbed a bottle of water and from the bottom shelf she grabbed a can of whipped cream. Maggie turned around and held up the items for Bianca to see. Bianca raised her eyebrow at Maggie when she saw the can in her hand. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got the other twenty cans left,” Maggie winked at Bianca before she ushered her lover into the bedroom. They both giggled all the way to the room and shut the doors soundly behind them.


	65. Christening The Honeymoon Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended for adults only.

Bianca led Maggie to the king-sized bed slowly. She gently drew Maggie down onto the bed once they reached the edge. Bianca took the water from Maggie’s hand and set it on the nightstand. Next, she took the can of whipped cream from Maggie’s other hand and started shaking it up. She grinned wickedly at Maggie as she moved closer to her, wielding the whipped cream as if it were a weapon. Bianca pushed Maggie back on the bed and climbed atop her lover. With a quick flick of her wrist, she knocked the cap off the whipped cream and it tumbled to the floor. Bianca drew Maggie’s shirt up to expose her smooth stomach. She turned the can upside down over Maggie’s bare midriff and pushed the nozzle. Fluffy white cream flooded out of the can and Bianca let it pile up directly on top of Maggie’s belly button. Bianca set the can of whipped cream on the bed next to Maggie before lowering her head to lap up the creamy confection.

Maggie’s skin was on fire from Bianca’s teasing. She was amazed the heat from her body hadn’t melted the whipped cream yet. Maggie gasped with delight when she felt Bianca’s warm tongue touch her stomach as her lover licked the whipped cream off of her. Maggie tangled her hand in Bianca’s luxurious hair and drew her head closer.

Bianca began placing soft kisses around Maggie’s belly button once she had lapped up all of the whipped cream. Bianca dipped her tongue into Maggie’s innie and did her best to tease her lover’s sensitive spot. She kissed a trail up Maggie’s stomach with her mouth and she used her hands to draw Maggie’s shirt up over her head. Bianca unclasped Maggie’s bra and tossed the undergarment aside. She paused to admire the beauty of Maggie’s naked torso. Bianca couldn’t get enough of her girlfriend. She could spend hours looking at Maggie, clothing optional. Bianca traced light circles over Maggie’s abdomen, as if in a trance. Sometimes, when she touched Maggie, she lost track of time and space. Her senses would all focus on Maggie. This was one of those times. Bianca felt Maggie’s skin ripple with excitement underneath her fingertips. She could smell her girlfriend’s arousal. She heard Maggie’s soft moans of pleasure as she watched Maggie gently bite her lip. Bianca could still taste the whipped cream in her mouth but she longed for a different taste to satisfy her constant craving. Bianca placed a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips then kissed a new trail down Maggie’s body until she reached the waistband of Maggie’s jeans. She swiftly unfastened Maggie’s pants and drew the zipper down. Bianca eased Maggie’s jeans down until they pooled at her ankles. She slipped Maggie’s shoes off then tossed aside her socks. At this point, Maggie’s jeans slid off easily. Bianca ran her hands up the insides of Maggie’s legs slowly in a deliberate attempt to increase Maggie’s wetness factor. She felt Maggie’s legs tremble as she neared her lover’s core. Bianca let her fingertips lightly graze Maggie’s clit, which elicited a soft whimper from Maggie. She moved to place a quick kiss on top of Maggie’s patch of curls before she buried her face in Maggie’s sweetness. Bianca inhaled Maggie’s fragrance and was instantly home. Oh, how she loved the taste of Maggie, Bianca silently shouted with joy.

Maggie’s eyes rolled back in her head when Bianca’s tongue touched the center of her desire. She thrust her hips up to push herself closer to Bianca. Maggie’s senses were overloaded with pleasure as Bianca’s tongue swirled against her. Maggie thrashed about on the bed while Bianca continued to tease her clit with her tongue. She cried out Bianca’s name when her first orgasm washed over her body.

Bianca clung tightly to Maggie’s body when her lover climaxed. Feeling Maggie’s pussy throbbing against her face caused Bianca to smile with satisfaction. She licked her lips and snuggled closer to Maggie. Bianca trailed her fingers up and down Maggie’s thigh absently while she waited for Maggie’s breathing to even out.

Maggie allowed her eyes to open when her orgasm had subsided. She looked down to see Bianca snuggled up between her thighs. Maggie’s breathing stopped briefly when she saw her lover lying there looking so beautiful, like an angel. A fully clothed angel, Maggie noted with a small frown. This wouldn’t do at all, she decided as she eased out from under Bianca.

“Hey, that’s my pillow!” Bianca complained with an indignant look on her face. She lunged at Maggie in an attempt to recapture her ‘pillow’ but Maggie easily eluded her grasp and she ended up face down on the bed.

Maggie danced around to the other side of the bed then launched herself on top of Bianca. She straddled Bianca and leaned down to kiss the graceful slope of her neck. “Why..are..you..still..dressed?” Maggie punctuated each word with a wet kiss along Bianca’s collarbone.

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed. I’ve been…busy,” Bianca teased Maggie from her prone position beneath her girlfriend’s strong thighs.

“You act like you’re the only one with things to do today. You being dressed directly interferes with at least five things on today’s to-do-list,” Maggie did her best to keep a straight face but a tiny smile managed to creep onto her lips.

“Oh my, I’m terribly sorry about that. How utterly rude of me!” Bianca laughed heartily at Maggie’s shenanigans.

“Apology accepted. Now, let’s get rid of these pesky clothes,” Maggie reached under Bianca and lifted her shirt up over her head. She dropped the shirt onto the bed and unfastened Bianca’s bra. Maggie rolled her lover onto her back, tossing the bra aside in the process. She lowered her head to gently draw one of Bianca’s hardened nipples into her mouth. She lavished a lot of tongue loving on both of Bianca’s breasts before she moved lower.

Bianca’s nipples were rock hard now that Maggie’s warm mouth had left them. She ached to have Maggie’s mouth back on her but when she felt Maggie undoing her pants, she decided Maggie knew best. She raised her hips to help Maggie rid her of her pants. She felt a slight chill when Maggie drew her panties down.

Maggie moved to straddle Bianca’s right leg as she nudged her left leg open wider. She dipped her finger into Bianca and was tickled to find her lover was dripping wet. Maggie added another finger to Bianca’s cunt and fucked her slowly. She watched Bianca’s face while she fucked her. Maggie loved watching the emotions play across Bianca’s face while she was inside her. When Bianca was really close to coming, she would chew on her bottom lip lightly. This action never failed to send Maggie’s desire into high gear. She increased the speed of her thrusting hand to take Bianca over the edge.

“Maggie..please,” Bianca whimpered to her lover while her orgasm swelled. Maggie’s hand moved inside her, taking her to dizzying heights. “Maggie!” Bianca cried out her girlfriend’s name when she came.

Maggie stilled her hand when Bianca came but she didn’t withdraw. She carefully lay down on top of Bianca and kissed the beauty’s cheek softly. “I love you,” Maggie whispered into Bianca’s ear before resting her head on Bianca’s shoulder.

Bianca wrapped her arm around Maggie while she gently expelled Maggie’s fingers. “I love you Maggie,” Bianca responded in kind to her lover’s words.

Maggie propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down upon Bianca’s smiling face. “Well, that takes care of the top two things on my list but I’m still not finished,” Maggie declared as her hand trailed up from between Bianca’s thighs to capture one of her puckered nipples.

“And which two things might those be?” Bianca asked Maggie curiously.

“Number one, tell my girlfriend that I love her,” Maggie said while she moved to straddle Bianca again. She moved Bianca’s arms over her head and held them down with her hands. “Number two, get my girlfriend to scream out my name while I’m inside her,” Maggie said with a huge grin.

“Maggie!” Bianca said with mock exasperation. She struggled to free herself from Maggie’s hold but was unsuccessful. “You’ll pay for that when I get my hands on you,” Bianca threatened Maggie with a laugh.

“What, are you going to spank me?” Maggie joked with Bianca. She was losing her hold on Bianca and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to keep her pinned down.

“I just might,” Bianca cocked her eyebrow at Maggie and gave her a suggestive wink.

Maggie let go of Bianca’s arms and clapped her hands together happily. “This is perfect, now I can cross number three off my list,” Maggie said with a smirk.

Bianca moved quickly to roll Maggie over and pin her under her body. She snaked her hand between their bodies to touch Maggie’s pussy. “I think we should skip right to number four on my list. Can you guess what that is?” Bianca inquired as she pushed two fingers into Maggie’s wet hole.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Maggie replied before her ability to speak coherently vacated as Bianca moved skillfully inside her.


	66. Chapter 66

When morning came, Bianca awoke with Maggie wrapped snugly in her arms. She smiled as she gave her lover a squeeze and a soft kiss on the forehead.

Maggie’s eyes opened when Bianca’s lips made contact with her skin. She smiled and swiveled around to face Bianca. “Morning,” Maggie said softly before she kissed her girlfriend’s supple lips.

Bianca returned Maggie’s loving kiss as she pulled Maggie’s naked body closer to her own. “Morning,” Bianca returned Maggie’s greeting. Just as she did so, Maggie’s stomach rumbled hungrily. “I guess that answers the question of which comes first, shower or food,” Bianca laughed delightedly. She rolled over to open the nightstand drawer and pulled out the room service menu. Bianca rolled back over to Maggie and opened the menu so they could both peruse the contents.

After a couple of minutes looking over the breakfast options, Maggie made her choice. “I’m ready,” Maggie announced to Bianca.

Bianca had also made her selection so she closed the menu then picked up the phone to call room service. Once Bianca placed their order, she turned back to Maggie. “I’ll wait for room service if you want to go ahead and shower,” Bianca offered the first shower to her girlfriend.

“Sounds good except for the fact that I’ll miss you while I’m gone,” Maggie told her lover.

“Then make it a quick shower,” Bianca suggested to her girl.

“Done,” Maggie replied happily. She kissed Bianca once more then jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Bianca admired her girlfriend’s nakedness as she strode to the bathroom. Bianca was tempted to join Maggie in the shower but she knew their food would get cold if she did. Once Maggie disappeared into the bathroom, Bianca got out of bed and made her way over to the closet. She opened the door and retrieved her robe. Bianca wrapped the soft terry cloth around her naked body then tied the sash. She moved to the dresser to grab her hairbrush. She watched herself in the mirror as she ran the brush through her hair. She put the brush down once she was satisfied she looked presentable. Bianca left the bedroom to wait in the living area for their food. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. She surfed through the channels, finally settling on a cartoon featuring Chilly Willy. Bianca laughed as she watched the adorable penguin go to great lengths for food. Cartoons always brought out the child inside her. Before long, Bianca heard a knock at the door. She jumped up from the couch to answer the door. After peering through the peephole, Bianca opened the door to greet a smiling Joey. “Good morning Joey. Come on in,” Bianca swung the door open fully and stepped aside to allow Joey access.

“Good morning Miss Montgomery. Where would you like me to put your breakfast?” Joey asked the gorgeous brunette as he wheeled the cart into the room.

“Over by the couch is fine thank you,” Bianca answered pleasantly. “So, you work for room service as well as for the front desk?” Bianca asked the teenager.

“Yeah. I mostly work the front desk but sometimes I fill in for some of the room service workers. Speaking of, I trust everything was delivered to your satisfaction yesterday,” Joey always liked to follow up on special requests.

“Everything was perfect Joey. My girlfriend loved it,” Bianca beamed as she thanked Joey.

“I loved what?” Maggie asked as she stepped into the room. She was wearing a robe similar to Bianca’s and she was drying her hair with a towel.

Bianca and Joey both turned to face Maggie when they heard her speak. They were both struck mute for a moment as they took in the beautiful girl standing in front of them. Bianca was the first to recover her voice. “The buffalo wings,” Bianca answered her girlfriend’s question succinctly.

“Oh god yes, they were heavenly,” Maggie remembered with a grin. “I’m guessing breakfast will be just as delicious, right Joey?” Maggie said with a wink as she walked over to where Joey and Bianca were. She wrapped her arms around Bianca and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Joey’s voice returned in time to answer Maggie’s question. “But of course Maggie, have I ever let you down before?” Joey asked with mock indignation.

“Nope, never,” Maggie answered with a laugh.

“So, you’re staying up here now?” Joey asked. He hadn’t heard anything about Maggie checking out of her old room.

“Just for the next two weeks. Compliments of my wonderful girlfriend here,” Maggie gave Bianca another kiss.

“Fantastic,” Joey said happily. “Well, I should let the two of you get to your breakfast now. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon,” Joey told the women as he handed Bianca the room slip for her to sign.

Bianca signed the slip and handed it to Joey. “Thanks again Joey,” Bianca said gratefully.

“It was my pleasure,” Joey said with an impish grin. “Goodbye ladies,” Joey slipped out the door, leaving the two women alone.

“Bye Joey,” Bianca and Maggie said in unison.

“Shall we?” Bianca asked Maggie as she indicated the tray Joey had wheeled in.

“Most definitely. I’m so hungry,” Maggie said as she moved to lift the lid off their food. Steam came billowing out from underneath the lid, assuring the girls that the food was still hot. “This smells so good,” Maggie said as she picked up the tray of food and brought it over to the coffee table in front of the couch. She set the tray down and motioned for Bianca to join her on the couch.

Bianca sat down next to Maggie and picked up her fork. The two young lovers dug into their meals with gusto and they watched Chilly Willy do the same. When they were finished, Maggie couldn’t resist joining Bianca in the shower. Hours later, the girls were dressed and ready to take on the day.

Bianca stood by the window and let the beautiful day wash over her. Today would be a perfect day for a hike. “Baby, what do you think about going for a hike today?” Bianca asked Maggie as she continued to gaze out the window.

“What a great idea!” Maggie said excitedly as she joined her girlfriend at the window. “When do we leave?” Maggie asked eagerly.

“I’m ready if you are,” Bianca told Maggie. She moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out her backpack. It was already partially packed with some of the items they would need. A quick trip to the kitchenette for some water and snacks, and they were on their way.


	67. Chapter 67

“Break! I call break!” Maggie cried out in defeat. She climbed onto a nearby rock and sprawled out. They had been hiking for hours and Maggie’s feet were killing her. She kicked off her shoes and breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Bianca laughed at her girlfriend’s dramatics as she bent down to pick up Maggie’s discarded shoes. She climbed up onto the rock to join Maggie, bringing the shoes and her pack with her. Once she was settled next to Maggie, Bianca pulled a bottle of water out of the pack and handed it to her. “Here, have some water,” Bianca insisted as she passed the bottle to her lover.

Maggie opened her eyes reluctantly to accept the water. “Thanks sweetie,” Maggie said before she downed half the bottle. She handed the bottle back to Bianca when she was done.

“Better now?” Bianca asked after she drank some water herself.

“Well, my thirst has been quenched but my feet are still killing me,” Maggie replied.

“I think I have just the thing in here,” Bianca said as she started rummaging around in her backpack. “Here it is!” Bianca exclaimed once she found the item in question. She held it up for Maggie to see.

“Thanks Bianca but I don’t really think this will help,” Maggie said doubtfully as she started to take the tube of lotion from Bianca.

Bianca pulled the lotion back out of Maggie’s reach. “It will if I put it on your feet while I’m massaging them,” Bianca said with a smile.

“Are you entirely serious?” Maggie asked incredulously. What had she done to deserve a girlfriend as caring and considerate as Bianca? Maggie wondered. Bianca’s feet must hurt too but she only seemed to be concerned about Maggie’s feet.

“Of course. I love any excuse to touch you. Haven’t you figured that out by now?” Bianca winked at Maggie. “Now give me your feet,” Bianca instructed.

“I love you,” Maggie said as she complied with Bianca’s instructions. She watched Bianca pull off her socks one at a time and she was instantly delighted to be free of them. The cool breeze felt nice on her bare feet.

Bianca let Maggie’s feet rest gently in her lap as she popped open the lotion. She squeezed a generous amount out into her hand then set aside the tube. Bianca rubbed the lotion between her hands before she took ahold of Maggie’s right foot. She rubbed the lotion onto Maggie’s foot as she massaged her girlfriend’s pain away.

“That feels so good Bianca,” Maggie told her girlfriend. A few minutes of Bianca’s healing hands and Maggie would be good to go.

Bianca continued her ministrations until she was satisfied that she had done a thorough job. Bianca squirted more lotion into her hand and picked up Maggie’s other foot. She lavished just as much attention on Maggie’s left foot as she had on the right. When she was finished, she lay down next to Maggie on the rock.

Maggie’s blissful smile remained on her face even after the massage had ended. She turned to kiss her girl on the cheek and whisper into her ear. “You are too good to me Bianca,” Maggie said appreciatively.

“There’s no such thing. You deserve all this and so much more. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you,” Bianca hugged Maggie to her tightly as she spoke.

“I feel the same way about you Bianca. You bring out the best in me and I plan on spending the rest of my life thanking you for that. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you more than I ever thought possible,” Maggie’s emotions were running high and soon she was crying.

Bianca was overwhelmed with joy as Maggie’s words reverberated through her mind. She was so happy that it took her a minute to realize that Maggie had started to cry. Bianca pulled out of Maggie’s arms to look at her lover’s face. “Maggie, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Bianca asked her girlfriend with concern. She pulled some tissues from her pack and handed them to Maggie.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Maggie said after accepting the tissues from Bianca. She took a moment to dry her tears before speaking again. “I guess it all just hit me at once. I’ve never felt such an intense connection with another person before. It’s a bit frightening for me to admit that,” Maggie told Bianca honestly.

“It’s okay to be afraid Maggie but you don’t have to be. I know it can be scary to put yourself on the line like that. Taking a chance on someone and giving them your heart, leaves you open to heartbreak. But the rewards are so worth it. Maggie, I love you with everything that I am and I have no intention of ever stopping. I want to live my life with you by my side. Always,” Bianca looked deeply into Maggie’s eyes as she spoke. Uh-oh, now it was her turn to cry, Bianca thought with a laugh. She reached into her pack for some more tissues.

Maggie’s eyes filled with more tears during Bianca’s heartfelt words. She saw Bianca’s own eyes well up and spill down her face. Suddenly, the whole situation struck Maggie as being quite amusing. Her tears kept coming but now they were mixed with her laughter.

At some point, Bianca became aware of Maggie’s tears being replaced with laughter. She dabbed at her own wet eyes with a tissue. “What’s so funny?” Bianca asked once she had dried her tears.

“Us. We’re funny,” Maggie said with a grin. “Can you imagine trying to pass ourselves off as a happy couple if someone were to come by right now?” Maggie said before breaking into fresh laughter.

Bianca thought about what Maggie said and started laughing too. “You’re right. We must be quite a sight,” Bianca agreed with her girlfriend’s assessment.

Soon, their tears were forgotten. The lovers sat in silence for a short time, taking in the beautiful surroundings. It was mid-afternoon now and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

Bianca pulled out the bottle of sunscreen and offered some to Maggie. “You should put some more on baby,” Bianca advised her lover.

“Good call. Don’t forget yourself. I wouldn’t want you to burn,” Maggie said as she squirted some sunscreen into her hands. She handed the bottle back to Bianca then rubbed the lotion onto her face and arms.

Bianca accepted the bottle back from Maggie and began applying the lotion to her skin. She dropped the bottle back into her pack when she was finished. “Are you going to be ready to head back soon?” Bianca asked Maggie.

“Sure, just a few more minutes,” Maggie told her girlfriend.

“How about an energy bar to help keep up your strength?” Bianca offered as she opened her backpack. She reached inside and withdrew two bars then tossed one to Maggie.

“Thanks,” Maggie said as she caught the energy bar. She tore open the wrapper and took a big bite. Bianca did the same and they continued on in this fashion until they had both eaten every last bite. Bianca put the empty wrappers into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. She and Maggie both drank their fill before she put it back in her pack. “Ready to go?” Bianca asked as she grabbed her backpack and jumped down off the rock.

Maggie was finishing up tying her shoes when Bianca jumped down. “One more sec,” Maggie said as she finished knotting the laces. Maggie jumped down to join her girlfriend and was happy to have Bianca’s arms around her when she landed. “Just one last thing before we go,” Maggie said as she slipped the backpack off of Bianca’s shoulders.

“It’s okay Maggie, I’ve got it,” Bianca tried to stop Maggie.

“You had it on for the hike in, now I’ve got it for the hike out,” Maggie insisted as she put the pack onto her own back.

“I don’t want you to get too tired sweetie,” Bianca tried one last time to change Maggie’s mind.

“I won’t. Remember, I just had an energy bar so now I have the strength of ten Maggies,” Maggie said in her best booming voice. Apparently it wasn’t very good because Bianca started laughing hysterically. “We’ll just see who’s laughing when I get you home,” Maggie promised before she grabbed Bianca’s hand and urged her forward. “Come on slow poke. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall,” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Bianca just looked at Maggie and started laughing again. God I love this woman, she thought as she let her love lead her away.

The End


End file.
